


The Omega Molecule

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angry Sex, B.O.W., Chris embarassed himself, F/F, F/M, Fighting, I'm a soldier not a body guard, M/M, Making Out, Secret Attraction, Size Difference, You'll do as I instruct you captain, drunkenness and debauchery, ex-husband, getting turned on, growing closer, hot doctor, you posted the video, you put your hand down his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Imagine a molecule so powerful that scientists theorized that when three of them collided it created the big bang. Bringing into existence space, time and matter. It's called the Omega Molecule and it is no longer just a theory, one has been located on Earth. Dr. Anders Anderson sees the molecule as an unlimited power source for the planet. A resource, that when restructured correctly, can provide unlimited power for the entire planet. But there are those that see the molecule as the ultimate weapon, a weapon that could hold the world hostage. The BSAA has agreed to help Dr. Anderson to retrieve the molecule and conduct his research in their facility for protection. Captain Chris Redfield is assigned to escort Dr. Anderson to retrieve the molecule and return with it to the BSAA. Let's just say, Chris is not thrilled about the assignment and feels he should be doing something else. More than tempers flare as the mission gets underway, Chris thinks of the doctor as a nerdy know it all that grates his nerves. Anders sees Chris as a muscle head that can only solve things with his fists. Will attitudes change when the two begin to learn more about the other, or will this end in blood shed.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

OH COME ON, yelled Chris at Jill. Chris this is too important to just assign anyone to, said Jill. So now the BSAA wants me to act as an escort, said Chris. Well you wouldn't be taking him out to dinner, just to the crash site and back here, said Jill. Besides you've escorted important individuals before, what's the big deal, said Jill. This guy is a scientist and I don't get along with their type, said Chris. Jill squared her shoulders, you have your orders captain, said Jill. Chris blew out a huff of air and left Jill's office. Hey wanna grab a beer after work, said Leon as he caught up to Chris. Maybe, but first I have to go and get briefed on this damn mission Jill is sending me on, said Chris. What's the mission, asked Leon? I have to escort some nambi pambi scientist somewhere to pick something up, said Chris. Hey I'm on that mission, said Leon. Great, maybe it won't be all that bad then, said Chris. Let's go work out and get some of that tension out of you, said Leon. Chris and Leon go to the gym, Chris takes his frustration out on the punching bag and then a few guys in the ring. 

Chris and Leon are sitting in the locker room. So what do you know about the mission, asked Leon. So far some guy named Dr. Anders Anderson that needs to retrieve something important from a meteor impact in Northern Canada, said Chris. Dr. Anders Anderson, sound like vaginal disease, said Chris. What's so important about a meteor, said Leon. Maybe there was an alien inside, I don't know said Chris. Actually meteor's can contain everything from bacteria to microscopic life, which can be most useful to scientists in preventing disease to developing new ways of curing existing diseases, said the man next to Chris. Chris looked at the man pulling on his blue sweater. Really, said Chris. Chris looked the man up and down, he was handsome. Not to mention that they can contain a whole host of different and interesting particles, said the man. Where are my manners, I'm Dr. Anders Anderson as he extended his hand to Chris. Chris lowered his eyes and shook the man's hand, I'm Chris, said Chris in a low voice. Nice to meet you, said Anders as he picked up his bag and walked out.

Chris covered his face, FUCK, said Chris. I'm pretty sure that's the guy we are escorting, said Chris. Leon slapped Chris on the back, great way to make a first impression, said Leon laughing as he walked away. Chris and Leon walked to the briefing room and sat down. Let's get started, said Jill. I would like to introduce everyone to Dr. Anders Anderson, the worlds leading expert on Particle and Molecular Physics, said Jill. Thank you Ms. Valentine, said Anders. I must stress to everyone that anything and everything share in this briefing is classified at the highest level, said Anders. Three days ago the BSAA satellite detected a unique radiation signature from a meteor impact in Northern Canada that sent out an alert to a very small group of scientists, including me, said Anders. This signature is unique to one specific thing, said Anders as he clicked a picture on the screen. Ladies and gentleman allow me to introduce you to the Omega Molecule, said Anders. What's so special about this molecule, said Chris? Scientist's theorize that the Omega Molecule was responsible for the big bang, said Anders. The big bang, said Chris. Yes the creation of space, time, matter and even life, said Anders. 

Chris looked at Anders, it created everything, said Chris, wearing a skeptical look? From the air you breath to the fabric in your pants, said Anders. Our mission is to go to Northern Canada and retrieve this molecule and return here to the BSAA for further analysis, said Anders. You have all received your briefing manuals, make sure you study them well, we leave tomorrow at 0500, said Anders. You are dismissed, said Jill. Chris, Leon, I need to see you, said Jill. Claire walked up to Anders, Claire Redfield, said Anders as he hugged Claire. It's so good to see you again Dr. Anderson, said Claire. Call me Anders Claire, said Anders. Thank you so much for inviting me on this mission, said Claire. Are you kidding, with your work with Terra Firma I can't think of anyone better suited, said Anders. Oh really, said Rebecca walking up. Dr. Rebecca Chambers, so good to see you again, said Anders. I'm thrilled to be accompanying you on this mission, said Rebecca. Thank you for agreeing to do so, said Anders. 

Jill walked up to Anders with Chris and Leon. Dr. Anderson allow me to introduce you to Captain Chris Redfield and this is Special Agent Leon Kennedy, said Jill. The good captain and I have already met, said Anders smiling. Chris cleared his throat, I apologize for the thing I said about your name earlier, said Chris. It's alright captain, if I let every negative thing said to me or about me stand in my way, I wouldn't be where I am today, said Anders. Still sorry, said Chris. Anders shook Leon's hand, pleasure to meet you Special Agent, said Anders. Please call me Leon, as Leon smiled. Dr. Anderson will lead this mission, said Jill. When you say "lead", what does that mean exactly, said Chris. Jill walked up to Chris, it means if he says do it, then you do it, said Jill. Chris furrowed his brows and began to speak, not a single word, said Jill looking at Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Anders was in the cargo bay checking over the supplies and equipment when Chris walked in. Chris hesitated but continued in. Anders turned, Hello Captain, said Anders as he went over the list in his hand. Doctor, said Chris. Please call me Anders. Chris nodded. Do you have everything you need, asked Chris? I think so, said Anders. Chris walked closer to Anders, I am really sorry about the crack I made about your name in the locker room earlier, said Chris. Anders turned to Chris, it's okay, this kitty has claws, big, mutant, fucking claws and I enjoy using them, said Anders. Hearing the well dressed, conservative doctor say the word "fuck", caused Chris' eyebrows to shoot up. I'm not a push over captain and I promise you that at times you will find me most formidable, said Anders. I didn't get to where I am by letting comments and small minded people to get in my way, said Anders. So please forget about it and let's move forward, said Anders smiling. Yes sir, said Chris. Everything seems to be here, time to check the weapons inventory, said Anders. 

YOU want to check the weapons inventory, said Chris. Yes, is that a problem for you captain, asked Anders? No, I just thought you were going to stick to the science stuff, said Chris. Anders walked over to Chris, I realize that you don't know that much about me so allow me to give you a quick run down, said Anders. I did two tours in the Marines in Iraq, all direct combat. I received specialized training from the Marines and the BSAA in higher and more deadly forms of combat. I can shoot a man in the head at five hundred feet without the use of a scope and I have mastered the arts of Jujitsu, taekwondo and aikido. And I'm pretty sure I can put you on your ass, if I wanted to, said Anders. Chris chuckled, let's not get ahead of ourselves, said Chris. You and I should hit the mat sometime, said Anders smiling at Chris. Anders walked to the other side of the cargo bay and began to inspect the weapons. Percussion grenades', acid rounds, incendiary rounds, we are going to need better fire power than this, said Anders.

Better, this is standard issue for a mission, said Chris. Anders turned to Chris, this is no standard mission captain, said Anders. What we are going after is the single most valuable and deadly thing on this planet right now, and we aren't the only ones going after it, said Anders. This molecule is that valuable, said Chris. Imagine being able to power an entire planet with something that can barely be seen, the technology that could be created by this power source, the million's of lives that could be made better and saved, said Anders. Now imagine that power falling into the wrong hands, imagine a weapon so powerful that not only could it destroy a city, but an entire country. Imagine New York City being just a smoldering hole in the ground, the city and all it's people destroyed, no buildings, no life, said Anders. Chris began to realize the magnitude of what he was going after. There are people and organizations out there that have been waiting and preparing for an opportunity like this, said Anders. We have to get to it first, said Anders. Understood, said Chris.

Chris took Anders to the weapons lockers, Chris picked up a anti-material rifle in each arm, what about these, said Chris? Anders looked at Chris and giggled, those truly do suit you captain, said Anders. Chris gave Anders an evil grin as he nodded his head. After selecting more powerful weapons Anders went to the mess hall. Anders looked at the selections and was not impressed. What will it be sir, said the hair netted man behind the counter. Anything that's not going to make me have regrets, said Anders. In that case, the vending machines are behind you, said the man behind the counter. Anders laughed, let me try that brown stuff and some of those things that look like mashed potato's, said Anders. The man slopped a ladle of each on a plate and handed it to Anders. Anders smelled the food, just like mom used to make, said Anders making the other man laugh. Anders found a table and set down. Claire and Rebecca walked over to Anders and asked to join him. Chris and Leon had just sat down when Chris noticed Anders talking with Claire and Rebecca.

Chris watched as the three laughed and talked. What do you think they're talking about, said Chris? Probably neutrons or some shit, said Leon. I talked to Anders earlier, said Chris as he took a bite of food. Anders, said Leon, since when are you on a first name basis with him, said Leon. I was talking to him in the cargo bay and he said to call him Anders, said Chris. He has an impressive background, said Chris. Really, like what, said Leon. He was in the Marines for two tours, did only direct combat, he has specialized training from the Marines and the BSAA, and he has mastered Jujitsu, Taekwondo and Aikido, said Chris. Leon stared at Chris, and he told you all of this in casual conversation, said Leon. Well he either was trying to impress you or he wants to date you, said Leon. Chris chuckled, funny, said Chris. Anders turned and saw Chris and Leon sitting at a table, Anders waived for the two men to join him. Should we go over, said Chris. You know what Jill would say, "Don't be rude", said Leon in a mocking tone.

Chris and Leon walked over and joined Anders. I have to admit I am rather impressed at the amount of talent sitting at this table right now, said Anders, you bio's hardly do you justice. Wait, you read our service records, said Chris? Of course, I hand picked each and everyone of you, said Anders. For instance I know that Chris and Leon got married while drunk in Las Vegas eleven years ago, and had it annulled the next day, said Anders. Chris began to snicker and covered his mouth. You and Chris got married in Vegas, said Rebecca? I was really drunk, said Leon. Why did you marry Chris, asked Claire? I don't want to talk about it, said Leon. I do, said Chris. It's true we got married, only because Leon here said he had never been married and wanted to know what it would be like to get married, said Chris. So I said I would marry him, and we took our drunk asses to a chapel and got married, said Chris, by the way, you are a shitty kisser. We had it annulled the next day, said Leon. Claire was trying to keep from laughing, did you two consumate the marriage, said Claire busting out laughing. Chris leaned over to Leon and began to make kissing noises. Next subject, said Leon.

The group sat for a while and shared personal stories with each other. So Anders, are you still single, said Claire nudging him with her elbow? I am now, said Anders. Did you break up with someone, said Claire? In a manner of speaking, I got divorced, said Anders. DIVORCED, said Claire as shock filled her face. When did you get married, said Rebecca? Liam and I got married eight years ago, and he and I just grew apart, said Anders. You were married to a man, said Leon. So were you, said Anders. I'm surprised by your reaction Leon, I thought you to be much more progressive, said Anders. No I mean you don't look or act like you're gay, said Leon. I'm so sorry, how should a gay man act, said Anders? Chris began to laugh. No, I mean you are normal acting, Leon began to sweat, someone help my out here, said Leon. Relax Leon, I'm just having a little fun at you're expense, said Anders laughing. So how did you and Liam meet, asked Chris? Liam works for the Central Intelligence Agency and was escorting me to the Swiss Summit, an attempt was made to kidnap me and Liam saved me, said Anders. He works for the C.I.A., that's so romantical, said Rebecca. 

Anyway, a week later he asked me out, and two years after that we got married, said Anders. Anders looked up and saw a tall handsome bearded man approaching the table, you have got to be kidding me, said Anders as he stood. What the Hell are you doing here, said Anders? I've been assigned to monitor the mission, said the man. Like Hell, said Anders. Please excuse me for a moment, said Anders as he took the man by the arm and walked him over to the opposite wall. What the fuck Liam, what are you doing, said Anders. Liam put his hands up, Hey I just got assigned to this mission. Yeah well un-assign yourself, spat Anders. You will need to take that up with the one who assigned me, said Liam. And who is that, said Anders. The President of the United States, said Liam smiling. This is not happening, said Anders as he ran his hand across his head. I'm just here to monitor and report back directly to the President, said Liam. Liam I swear to GOD, if you you screw with me in any way, if you mess this mission up for me, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOOT YOUR ASS MYSELF, yelled Anders as he stormed away. 

Chris chuckled, I don't think he likes that guy very much, said Chris. I wonder who he is and why Anders is so upset that he's here, said Leon? Chris continued to chuckle, who ever he is he better watch himself around Anders, said Chris. A little while later Chris knocked on Anders door. Anders opened the door to find Chris standing there. Captain, said Anders. I just wanted to check on you from earlier, you were pretty upset, said Chris. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten so upset, said Anders. You wanna talk about it, said Chris? Claire came around the corner, hey they called for an updated briefing in the conference room, said Claire. Anders and Chris followed Claire to the conference room. This will be brief and everyone can go back to getting ready, said Jill. This is C.I.A. Special Agent Liam Barnes and he has been assigned by the President to monitor this mission, said Jill. Liam stepped forward, first please call me Liam, or agent, whatever makes you comfortable, said Liam. How about asshole, said Anders. Liam laughed, I would not appreciate being referred to as that, as you all can see my handsome ex-husband has a sense of humor, said Liam. 

Every jaw in the room dropped open when Liam referred to Anders as his ex-husband. I may be contacting you individually to get your perspective on how the mission is going, said Liam. Anders stood, don't bother, I'll just hang up on you, said Anders as he walked out of the room. He's such a delight, said Liam.


	3. Chapter 3

Anders was in the Mess Hall pouring a cup of coffee when Chris walked up. Good morning Captain, coffee, said Anders holding up the pot. Chris nodded as Anders poured coffee in his cup. Chris yawned and scratched his side. Sleep well Captain, asked Anders? Mmm-hmm, said Chris as he drank the cup of coffee straight down and poured another one. Good, morning briefing will begin in fifteen minutes, said Anders. The team assembled in the conference room and Anders began the briefing. The flight will take approximately two and a half hours, after which we will be staying at a hunting lodge and leave at 0600 the following day. The satellite has detected some dead zones near the impact site, they do not act or behave as traditional dead zones, said Anders. What do mean Anders, said Rebecca? These dead zones move randomly, said Anders. Your electronic devices could be working one minute and the next, they are dead. 

We will travel through some very dense forest heading North East towards the impact site, said Anders. The impact site is on the other side of this small ridge, said Anders. Can't we just fly in and land just before the ridge, asked Claire. Not advisable, said Chris. We know that there are other interested parties that want the molecule as well, said Chris. To take a chopper would alert them to our presence, said Chris. I do think that we could pick up the ridge here at the south west end and follow the ridge all the way to the impact site, said Chris. Captain what is the shortest distance between two points, said Anders? A straight line, said Chris. Precisely, it's the most efficient path to take and even geometry proves my point, said Anders. Chris look at Anders with a surprised look. Once we have located the molecule Claire, Rebecca and myself will put it into containment and then we return to the BSAA, said Anders. 

Any questions, asked Anders. Yeah, if there are dead zones around the impact site, whats to stop them from affecting the containment unit, asked Chris. I'm glad you asked, said Anders. The containment unit is equipped with a high powered solar battery that will not be affected but the dead zone, said Anders. There is a strong possibility that we will run into hostiles and that is why I have Alpha Team providing tactical support while we are there, said Chris. I know everyone here has been trained on weapons and some of you have combat experience, if a fire fight does break out get to cover and try to provide any support you can, said Chris. Under no circumstances are you to place yourself at risk, is that understood, said Chris. The team nodded yes. The plane leaves in fifteen minutes, please make sure you are aboard or you will be left behind, said Anders. 

Anders left the room and started down the hall as Chris ran to catch up with him. Anders, said Chris. Anders stopped and turned to Chris. Yes Captain, said Anders. Listen I think you should reconsider my plan to take the ridge, said Chris. Why, said Anders? It's tactically more sound, it would give up a height advantage not to mention the terrain would not be as hard to get through as all of the thick forest and under brush, said Chris. I'll take it under consideration, said Anders as he turned and continued down the hall. Chris blew out a huff of air. Leon walked up and smacked Chris on the shoulder, I think he really likes you, said Leon as he walked away laughing. Everyone boarded the plane and buckled in. Once the plane leveled off the other passengers began to chat or play games. Chris noticed Anders looking out the window, he almost looked sad. 

Once the plane landed everyone loaded into different Humvee's to began the hour ride to the hunting lodge. Chris sat across from Anders and watched Anders stare out the window. Chris studied the man, and could tell the man had not always had it easy. Must've been tough, said Chris. Anders snapped out of his stare and looked at Chris. What, said Anders? It must have been tough growing up being so smart, said Chris. Anders chuckled, I graduated with my first doctorate at age nineteen in Physics, said Anders. The frustrating part is not being taken seriously by other scientists, who still hold this idea that an openly gay man couldn't be as brilliant as they are. I've always had to work three times as hard as everyone else to prove myself, said Anders. The science community, the military, my training they all only see a gay, nerdy scientist, said Anders. 

Is that why you're chasing this molecule, said Chris. No, my love affair with Omega stared a long time ago, said Anders. I remember reading the theory on Omega for the first time and I was hooked, said Anders laughing. A molecule so powerful that it created life as we know it, said Anders. I began constructing my own theories, which were quickly dismissed by those who were more renowned and much more respected than I was at the time, said Anders. But you never gave up, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris and smiled, I don't think I know how to give up, said Anders. Chris smiled at Anders and leaned over to him, me either, said Chris as he and Anders laughed. The Humvee's finally came to a stop, looks like were here, said Chris. Anders and Chris exited the Humvee and Anders walked to the back to get his bag. Chris reached over and picked up Anders bag, I got it said Chris as he grinned at Anders.

After getting settled, Anders decided to do a little exploring of the grounds. Chris saw Anders go out side and followed him. Anders began to walk through the woods on a path. Anders admired the ancient trees that towered overhead, the were comforting in a strange way. You should watch out for bears, came a voice behind Anders causing him to jump and let out a yelp. Chris began to laugh. Anders looked at Chris and smiled. Are you following me captain, said Anders? Chris walked up to Anders and looked down at his face, until this mission is over, I'm your second skin, said Chris. Anders and Chris continued down the path, Anders looked at Chris. Are there really bears out here, said Anders? Sure are, Grisly's said Chris. The biggest, meanest, toughest bears around, said Chris. Anders began to look around, what do we do if we run into one, said Anders? You lay on your stomach and play dead, said Chris. 

You're making that up, said Anders. No really, said Chris. If you lay on the ground and pretend you are dead the bear will sniff you, maybe roll you around a little, but will leave you alone, said Chris. Anders looked over his shoulder behind him. Chris lets out a sudden yell, Anders jumps behind Chris and grabs his shirt. Chris is laughing uncontrollably, that's not funny captain, said Anders. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help my self, said Chris. Chris stood and looked down at Anders, how about you call me Chris, instead of captain all the time, said Chris. Why, said Anders? Do you always question everything, said Chris? Of course, that's how we learn, said Anders. So why do you want me to start calling you Chris instead of Captain, said Anders? Chris kept walking looking straight ahead, I just don't like the way you say "captain", said Chris smiling. 

Anders and Chris returned as everyone was gathering in the dinning hall for lunch. The lodge had set a very nice buffet for the team. Anders was placing some smoked salmon on his plate when Chris walked up. What is that, asked Chris. it's smoked salmon, said Anders and it's very good for you. Anders place a slice of the salmon on Chris' plate, Chris looked at it and wrinkled his nose. Chris watched as Anders placed some steamed vegetables and brown rice on his plate. Chris loaded two large pork chops and mashed potato's on his plate and walked over and sat next to Anders. Piers walked over and sat on the other side of Chris. Captain, said Piers. What's going on Piers, said Chris? What do you know about Rebecca Chambers, asked Piers? I know she has been mine and Claire's friend for a long time, why, asked Chris? 

She's hot and I'm thinking of asking her out, said Piers. What happened to that blonde you were dating, asked Chris? Oh, I'm still seeing her, but Rebecca is just so damn hot, said Piers. You are the single biggest man whore I have ever met Piers, said Chris laughing. Did you see the ass on her, said Piers. Chris looked at Piers, you better be very careful with her, she's not all the sweetness and light you think she is, said Chris. Piers laughed, I'm counting on it, said Piers. Anders got up and causally walked over by a side door, he looked at Chris but he was talking to another soldier. Anders walked out the side door and made his way down the path and stopped by a group of trees. Anders reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette and lit it, blowing out the smoke with a sound of satisfaction. Are you smoking, said Chris as Anders nearly jumped out of his skin yelling. 

Where the hell did you come from, said Anders? I told you, while we are on this mission, I'm your second skin, said Chris as he took the cigarette from Anders and took a drag. Chris handed the cigarette back to Anders as he blew out the smoke and crossed his arms across his large chest. I would have never pegged you for a smoker, said Chris. I'm a secret smoker, said Anders. I only smoke on occasion, said Anders. What other naughty things do you do, said Chris grinning at Anders. I'm afraid that is the extent of my naughtiness, said Anders. Sure it is, said Chris. Anders and Chris finished the cigarette and returned to the lodge. Chris watched as Anders sat in the over-sized leather chair pecking away at his computer. Chris walked over and sat on the foot stool next to Anders. Whatcha doing, said Chris? Computational equations, said Anders as he continued to type. 

Do you ever just do things for fun, said Chris? This is how I have fun, said Anders staring at the computer screen. I have an idea, said Chris as he closed Anders laptop. Hey I wasn't finished said Anders pulling off his glasses. You are now, said Chris as he took Anders by the arm and led him towards the door. You need to relax, blow off a little steam, said Chris. I really should be working on those equations, said Anders. They'll be there when we get back, said Chris. Where are we going, said Anders? You'll see, said Chris as he led Anders down a path. What about the bears, said Anders? If he's dumb enough to get in my way, I'll kick his ass, said Chris. Anders and Chris walked for about ten minutes before stepping out of the woods and viewing a huge lake in front of them. It's absolutely stunning, said Anders as he viewed the lake.

How did you know this was here, said Anders. Chris smiled, I came to lodge about six years ago with some friends to do some hiking and fishing, said Chris as he looked out over the lake. I came here everyday, it's a great place to just think, fish or swim, said Chris. I think summer has already left Northern Canada, said Anders. Come on there's something I want to show you at the far end of the lake, said Chris. As they walked around the lake the two were forced back into the forest as there was no shore line. Anders stopped, I hear running water, said Anders. That you do, said Chris as he continued on. Anders and Chris step back out of the forest and a huge water fall appeared before them. Anders looked up, it's so majestic, said Anders. I would shower here everyday when I was here, said Chris. Anders and Chris sat by the water fall and talked for over an hour. We should head back, said Chris.

Anders showered and changed for dinner. Chris looked up when Anders walked into the dining hall and froze. Anders was wearing a baby Yoda t-shirt and jeans, not the usual frumpy dress shirt and slacks. The t-shirt hugged Anders well and gave the slightest hint of the toneness and definition that lay under the shirt. The jeans he wore hugged around a tiny round ass, the man was fit. I'll be right back, said Chris to Leon. Chris walked up to Anders, hey, said Chris. Hello cap....Chris, said Anders. We have plenty of room at our table if you would like to join us, said Chris? Sure, said Anders. Chris walked Anders over to the table and looked at the soldier in the chair next to Chris'. Chris leaned down to the soldier, you're in his seat, said Chris with a stern look. The soldier jumped up and grabbed his plate and moved to another table. Anders sat down.

Anders looked over the menu, what were you thinking of having Chris, said Anders? Steak, said Chris. The waitress came to the table for everyone's order. Chris ordered a steak, rare. Anders ordered the grilled chicken with lemon pepper. You don't eat red meat, asked Chris. I do, but I limit how often I have it, said Anders. Anders and Chris chatted through out dinner. Well I really should get back to my room and get to work, said Anders. Chris stood as Anders got up. I will see you tomorrow Chris. Good night Anders, said Chris. Anders finished working and laid down on the bed, his mind drifted to Chris. Anders could not deny he was attracted to Chris' rough handsomeness. But men like Chris Redfield was not interested in nerdy little men like him, but a boy can dream thought Anders. Chris laid in his bed thinking of Anders. Chris thought back on the handsome face that was home to very vivid blue eyes, eyes that reminded him of the blue water of the lake. Smart and attractive guys like Anders would never be attracted to a muscle head like him, but Chris could hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Anders was awaken by an alert on his computer. Anders got up and checked his computer, Oh this is bad, said Anders. Anders went to Chris' door and began to knock, Chris it's Anders, we have a problem, said Anders. The door opens and Chris is standing there in his underwear, Anders can't help but look at the man's incredible physique, what's wrong, said Chris rubbing his eye? You need to see this, said Anders. Chris goes to step into the hallway, Chris you might want to put some clothes on, said Anders. Chris looks down at himself and walks back into the room and dresses. Chris follows Anders to his room and over to his computer. The radiation levels at the impact site have risen by three percent, said Anders. Can we still retrieve Omega safely, asked Chris? Yes the three percent increase in radiation should not affect us, said Anders. I ran a projection and the results were not good, said Anders.

Anders brought up the results, in forty eight hours the radiation will be too high for us to get Omega without radiation suites, said Anders. What's causing the increase, said Chris? When the meteor entered the Earths atmosphere, the satellite scanned it, said Anders. The composite of the meteor is very common materials found in space, the meteor is composed of iron, nickel, a little platinum and other minerals and rock, said Anders. Something is now breaking down the meteor exposing Omega, said Anders. Could Omega be responsible for this, asked Chris. I believe so, said Anders. The room began to shake violently, EARTHQUAKE, yelled Chris as he grabbed Anders and shoved him against the wall covering him with his body. The shaking suddenly stopped as fast as it had started. Chris looked down at Anders, are you alright, said Chris? Anders looked up into the handsome face, I'm fine, said Anders in a soft voice. Anders could feel the hardness of Chris' body as he pressed against him and was more than a little turned on by it. 

Chris stepped back from Anders as Anders went to his computer and brought up information about the quake. Chris, said Anders as Chris walked over to Anders. The quake was a 3.9 and the epicenter was northwest of here approximately 41.2 miles, said Anders. That's where Omega came down, said Anders. Are you telling me that Omega caused the quake, said Chris. I don't know, I can't even theorize anything right now, said Anders. Anders heard voices in the hall, we should check and make sure everyone is alright, said Anders. Anders and Chris went to the dining hall and made sure everyone was alright. Chris walked with Anders back to his room. As Anders and Chris stood talking the room began to shake a little, Chris grabbed Anders and shoved him against the wall drawing his head against his chest. Anders could smell the faint scent of cologne and Chris' natural masculine scent, the smell made Anders weak.

Anders looked up at Chris, it was just an after shock, said Anders. Anders went back to work on the computer. Anders turned to Chris, you should try and get some sleep Chris, said Anders. Chris sat down on Anders bed and then laid back, wake me if you find anything, said Chris. Anders went down and made some coffee and returned to his room. As Anders entered he looked at Chris laying on his bed sleeping and smiled. Chris looked like a sleeping teddy bear just waiting for someone to snuggle across his large chest. Anders continued to work and noticed that dawn was coming as he watched the horizon begin to show light. Anders walked over to Chris on his bed, he really didn't want to wake the sleeping giant but knew he had to. Chris, said Anders. Chris, said Anders as he put his hand on one of Chris' large biceps. Chris shoots up grabbing Anders hand looking down at Anders. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to startle you, said Anders. 

Chris lets go of Anders hand, sorry about that, said Chris. Chris stretches and yawns, always wake a soldier by tapping his foot, said Chris smiling. I'll admit that to memory, said Anders smiling. We will not be able to leave for the mission today, said Anders. Why, said Chris. I'll explain everything in the briefing, that we are late for, said Anders looking at his watch. Anders and Chris walked into the conference room. Good morning everyone, I hope everyone was able to get a little sleep, said Anders. Unfortunately we will not be able to leave for the mission today, said Anders. Why not, said Claire? The earth quake has caused many landslides and our route north west has been cut off, said Anders. So let's go with the Captain's plan and follow the ridge there, said Piers. Anders looked at Chris, that will be our only option at the point. However, we can't take the ridge, not yet, said Anders.

Why, said Chris. I contacted the BSAA this morning to do a structural integrity scan of the ridge using the satellite, but something is interfering with the scans and they cannot get any clear readings, said Anders. What do you think is interfering, asked Rebecca? It's unclear right now, said Anders. It could be something in the composite of the rock, or left over kinetic energy from the quake, said Anders. Kinetic energy, said Chris. Yes, when an earth quake happens vast amounts of kinetic energy is released and races through the soil and rock. This energy can become trapped in the soil and rock and disrupt electronic equipment, said Anders. Without a complete survey of the ridge it would be far to dangerous to attempt to use it, said Anders. So we survey as we go while on the ground, said Piers. That would not be advisable, said Chris looking at Piers.

Why not, said Piers. Because we have no idea what condition the ridge is in. There could be huge sections of the ridge that are no longer there. Not to mention how stable or unstable it could be, said Anders. You could be walking on a perfectly stable section on the ridge and then suddenly step onto an unstable section that could crumble and kill everyone that was standing on it, said Anders. Oh, said Piers. I'm sorry everyone, but for now we have to remain in a holding pattern until we get those scans, said Anders. So take today and relax, play a little said Anders. That was the advice given to me yesterday, said Anders as he looked at Chris and smiled. I will let you know something as soon as I get it, said Anders. The group went to the dining hall to have breakfast, Chris walked over to Anders and closed his lap top. Anders looked at Chris, I really wish you wouldn't do that, said Anders. Chris smiled at Anders, you have been up since two o'clock this morning, you need to eat and get some rest, said Chris. 

Anders was hungry and he had been fighting his own fatigue for the last couple of hours. Anders smiled, lead the way, said Anders. Anders and Chris walked up to the breakfast buffet in the dining hall and filled their plates and sat down. Anders looked at the mound of bacon on Chris' plate. So tell me Chris, how do you feel about bacon, said Anders smiling? Chris covered his mouth with a napkin and began to chuckle. It's okay, said Chris grinning. After eating Anders curled up in the over sized leather chair and began to work. Chris went to check on his men and returned to find Anders sound asleep in the chair, his glasses barely hanging on the tip of his nose. Chris removed the lap top and Anders glasses and sat them on the table next to the chair. He took the throw blanket from the back of the chair and covered Anders with it. Chris looked down at the handsome scientist as he slept, he almost wanted to kiss the sleeping man.

Anders woke sometime later and seen his lap top and glasses on the table next to him, he looked down at the blanket on him. Anders looked around but no one else was in the hall. Anders quickly checked his lap top but there was no word from the BSAA. Anders stood and stretched, the sleep had recharged him. Anders heard voices outside the hall and went to investigate. The group had gathered and was planning on going for a hike. Are you coming Anders, asked Claire? I have to wait to hear back from the BSAA, but you guys have fun, said Anders. The group headed for the front door, WATCH OUT FOR BEARS, yelled Anders as the group walked out. Anders walked back into the hall and noticed a piano at the other end of the hall. Anders walked over to the piano and lifted the lid from over the keys and randomly pushed some of them.

Anders looked around, he was alone and sat down at the piano. Anders began to play Cannon in D, it had always been his favorite piece to play. As Anders played he thought back to when he played this exact piece at a friends wedding. Anders didn't like to play publicly, it made him way too nervous. Chris was walking down the hallway when he heard the piano music and walked to the doorway of the dining hall. He smiled when he seen Anders playing, he recognized the piece because Claire hated practicing it when she was younger. Chris watched as Anders played and crossed his hands over one another bringing a passion to the music he was playing. Anders continued to play, making the music rise to sharp heights and then soft notes as when lovers touch each other. Anders finished the piece, barely hitting the keys as the notes echoed through the hall. 

Chris began to Clap, BRAVO, said Chris as he walked towards Anders. Anders jumped and turned towards Chris. Chris stood next to Anders, brilliant and talented, said Chris smiling down at Anders. You play beautifully, said Chris. Cannon in D, right, said Chris? You know your classical music Mr. Redfield, said Anders smiling. Chris sat next to Anders on the piano bench, Claire always hated playing that piece when she was little, she always said it was the most difficult and complex piece to master, said Chris. You just sat here and played if from memory, I'm impressed, said Chris. Anders smiled, it's always been my favorite, said Anders. Anders looked at Chris, do you play, asked Anders? Chris laughed loud, I don't make music, I make noise, said Chris. After my parents died Claire and I went to stay with our Aunt Mimi, said Chris. I'm sorry Chris, I didn't know......

Chris looked at Anders, how could you have known, said Chris smiling. Anyway our Aunt Mimi made Claire and me take piano, I hated it, said Chris. Were you good, asked Anders. I was okay, said Chris shrugging one of his shoulders. Claire could sure put me to shame, said Chris. Chris pressed a couple of the keys on the piano and let the sound travel around the room. Who taught you to play, asked Chris? I did, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders and raised his eyebrows, you taught yourself piano, said Chris. Anders nodded his head. I'm really good at mathematics and piano is grounded in mathematics so I just sort of picked it up, said Anders. Chris began to laugh, what's so funny, said Anders? God I wish I could do things like that, said Chris looking at Anders. Anders laughed, it wasn't that hard, said Anders. Maybe not for you, said Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

Anders walked outside with Chris close behind. Anders reached into his pocket and took a cigarette from the gold case and lit it. Nice case, said Chris as he took the case from Anders. Thanks, it belonged to one of my dad's friends. I kept it after he died as a reminder of him, said Anders. This is real gold, said Chris. I know, I thought it was just a cheap case until I had it cleaned and the man pointed it out to me, said Anders. Chris handed the case back to Anders and took the cigarette from his hand and took a drag. Anders and Chris could hear the group returning from their hike and looked and seen them coming out of the woods. Anders handed the cigarette to Chris and walked over to the group. How was it, asked Anders. We hiked around this huge lake we found and you'll never guess what we found at the corner of the lake, said Claire. A water fall, said Anders smiling. Claire's face went blank, how did you know that, said Claire in amazement? Anders chuckle, Chris showed it to me yesterday, said Anders.

Claire looked at her brother and then walked over to Chris. You showed Anders the water fall yesterday, asked Claire? Chris took a final drag off the cigarette before dropping it and stepped on it, yeah, whats the big deal said Chris avoiding eye contact with Claire. Nothing I guess, said Claire. Chris heard a low rumble and the ground began to shake violently, EVERYBODY DOWN, yelled Chris as he tackled Anders to the ground and covered him with his body as large limbs from the trees began to fall to the ground. The shaking lasted for almost a minute and was over, Chris looked down at Anders, you alright, said Chris? I think so, said Anders. Chris slowly removed himself from off of Anders as he threw off some of the fallen branches. Anders looked at the back of Chris' neck, Chris you're bleeding, said Anders as he sat up and put his hands on Chris' shoulder to look at the wound. It's just a scratch, said Chris. No it's not, said Anders.

Anders was trying to examine the wound when Chris stood. Would you hold still, said Anders. It's nothing, said Chris. Anders kept trying to assess the wound but Chris would not hold still. Chris, said Anders. Chris suddenly turned to Anders, would you stop, snapped Chris, you're not a doctor. Actually I am a doctor, I was in med school with your sister, snapped Anders. Chris chuckles and starts shaking his head. Of course you're a doctor, and a scientist, and taught yourself piano, and you probably could lead this whole mission on your own, you're just a regular know it all, said Chris. Anders eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, know it all, said Anders. I mean seriously, is there anything you can't do, said Chris in an irritated tone? For the record CAPTAIN, I am in charge of this mission,and to answer your question, no there isn't anything I can't do, said Anders. And do you know why, said Anders?

This should be rich, said Chris. Because I educate myself, instead of running around shooting and putting my fists through things like a stupid neanderthal would. Chris leaned down in Anders face, NEANDERTHAL, yelled Chris. If you had the brow ridge, your look would be complete, spat Anders. Listen up "Brainiack", if it wasn't for "NEANDERTHALS" like me brainy little nerds like you wouldn't stand a fucking chance in this world, said Chris. CRETIN, yelled Anders. KNOW IT ALL, yelled Chris. Claire stepped in between Anders and Chris. That's enough, said Claire. Anders turned and headed for the lodge and disappeared inside. Chris stood looking in Anders direction, his face was red as his chest rose and fell from the anger of the confrontation with Anders. Calm down, now come on and let me have a look at the cut on your neck, said Claire. 

Claire sat Chris in a chair and examined his wound. Anders was right, the wound is going to need stitches, said Claire. Of course he was right, said Chris as he threw his hands up in the air. What was all that about back there, asked Claire as she cleaned the wound? He just knows everything, said Chris and it get's on my nerves sometimes, said Chris. All he was doing was trying to assess how bad your wound was, said Claire. I didn't want him to "assess" anything, said Chris making air quotes. Claire finished the stitches and pulled a chair up in front of Chris. Chris you push people away, you've done it to me my entire life but I got used to it and I just ignore it now, said Claire. You have to understand men like Anders are unique, most people that are highly intelligent are, they don't use their intelligence to try and intimidate or make others feel stupid, said Claire.

Really, said Chris raising his brows? Anders was doing what he does best and that was using his intelligence and knowledge to help in a situation where he knew he could help, said Claire. Chris breathed out. I think you owe him an apology, said Claire. ME, yelled Chris. He called me a neanderthal and cretin, and I don't even know what a cretin is, said Chris. Claire chuckled, it means someone of lesser intelligence, said Claire giggling. Great, said Chris shaking his head. Why don't you get some coffee, I need to go and check on Anders, said Claire. Claire heard Chris mumble, I'm not a cretin, as he walked out the door. Claire walked to Anders room and knocked. Anders opened the door and saw Claire, the neanderthal isn't with you is he, asked Anders? No it's just me said Claire. Can I come in, Anders stepped aside so Claire could come in. 

Anders was pacing around the room, I can't believe he called me a know it all, said Anders. I mean, when's the last time that man even sat down and read a book, can he even read, said Anders. Listen, said Claire before Anders cut her off. That man, your brother is one gene away from swinging through trees and beating on his chest, said Anders. Claire giggles as she remember Chris actually doing that one time. Why is it that men like him get so upset at men like me, said Anders? It's like he's angry at me for being intelligent, said Anders. Claire stood and pulled Anders down onto the bed. Listen, Chris has always been very independent and took care of himself and everyone around him, said Claire. When our parents died Chris felt responsible for me and protecting and providing for me, said Claire. He has always been over protective, and I love him for it, said Claire.

But that's all I was trying to do, I was trying to help him, said Anders. Chris doesn't always like for others to try and help him, he feels like he should be able to do it on his own, said Claire. That's completely ridiculous, said Anders, everyone needs help at some point in their life. That's Chris Redfield, said Claire laughing. There was a knock at the door, Anders opened the door to find Chris standing there. I need an update, said Chris avoiding eye contact with Anders. Anders stepped aside and allowed Chris to enter. Claire stood, that's my cue to go, said Claire. Anders and Chris both looked at Claire, play nice, said Claire as she walked out the door. Anders walked over to the lap top and opened it, that last quake was a 4.5, the epicenter was the same as the last quake, the impact site, said Anders. A video call was coming in from Jill.

Anders clicked on the call, Hello Anders, is the captain with you, asked Jill? Right here, said Chris as he moved closer to the computer and Anders. Good, we have been monitoring the situation from here and we have completed new scans since that last earth quake, said Jill. Anders could Omega be causing these quakes? Unknown, we simply don't know enough about Omega to make that determination, said Anders. What do you think, asked Jill. I suppose it's theoretically possible that Omega is responsible but without more data on Omega I can't say definitively that it's Omega, said Anders. I do find it curious that both quakes originated from the impact site, and this last quake was significantly stronger than the one from this morning, said Anders. I'm sending you the data from the scans of the ridge we finished, said Jill. Keep me informed of any significant changes, said Jill. Good luck you two, said Jill and ended the call. 

Anders opened the data from Jill, that's not good, said Anders. What, said Chris as he leaned closer to the screen? Anders pointed at a section of the ridge on the screen, here, said Anders. This section of the ridge has collapsed leaving only a section less than five feet across, the scans show that the structural integrity is good, it creates a bottle neck, said Anders. So we can cross it, said Chris. As long as there are no more quakes, said Anders. I'll continue to monitor it, said Anders. There was a knock at Anders door, come in, said Anders. Rebecca stuck her head in the door, Doctor you really need to see this, said Rebecca. Anders and Chris look at each other and follow Rebecca back to her room. What is it, said Anders? Rebecca opened her laptop and pointed at a weather map on the screen. What is it, said Anders. Trouble, said Rebecca.

This is a cold front that is coming down from the north, this is a trough of low pressure coming from the west, said Rebecca. They are going to collide, said Rebecca. What does that mean, said Chris? The cold front will arrive first just bringing rain, but when this trough of low pressure collides with the front it's going to cause the temperature to drop significantly changing everything over to snow. The National Weather Service is calling for a blizzard with white out conditions, said Rebecca. They are predicting 14-18 inches of snow, some locations could see higher totals, said Rebecca. That's just fucking great, said Chris. Anders was silent and then looked at Rebecca, you said this front will arrive as rain first, said Anders. Yes, said Rebecca. Then the temperatures will drop, how low are they going to drop, asked Anders.

Between 10 and 12 degrees, said Rebecca. This could work to our advantage, said Anders. How, said Chris. If it starts off as a rain event and the temperatures quickly plummet then all the rain will turn to ice. So, said Chris. Anders let out a huff of air, the rain will coat the meteor and when the temperatures drop the meteor will freeze solid maintaining the structural integrity of the meteor stopping the meteor from degrading, said Anders. Then when the snow covers it, it will begin to drop the radiation levels, said Anders. How can snow drop radiation levels, said Chris. Snow flakes are just simple drops of water that has frozen, but they freeze in a crystalline formation, each one unique, said Anders. Chris stared at Anders, it's just frozen water, ice, and ice is highly refractive, said Anders. The snow will reflect the radiation back at Omega not allowing it to escape and the levels will drop, said Anders. 

Chris stood looking at Anders dumb founded, not able to form words at the news Anders just told him. Doctor, said Rebecca. They just updated the snow totals, they are now predicting 18-22 inches for us, said Rebecca. That's okay, said Anders. Captain can you please get everyone to the conference room, I need to get my laptop, said Anders. Anders noticed the few guest that were at the lodge leaving as he walked to the conference room. Anders briefed everyone on the current situation, three days, said Piers. I afraid so, said Anders. All we can do now is hunker down and ride out the storm, said Chris. Chris notice the staff bringing in a lot of wood for the fire place, Chris walked over to one of the staff members, where can I find the manager, asked Chris. That's her over by the desk, said the staff member pointing to a woman. Chris walked over to the woman.

Are you the manager, asked Chris? I am, said the woman, how can I help you captain? My name is Captain Chris Redfield, and I was wondering if me and my team could help you with fortifying the lodge, said Chris. Sable Blackwood, said the woman extending her hand to Chris. Pleasure, said Chris. Thank you for the offer captain, but my staff and I have done this many times, said Sable. Please call me Chris, and you can call me Sable. Please feel free to call on us if you need help, said Chris. Sable smiled at Chris. Anders returned to his room and was pulling on a sweater when there was knock at his door. Come in, said Anders as he pulled the heavy sweater down. Chris stepped part of the way in the room, they're setting up for some kind of party down stairs, said Chris. Thanks, said Anders. Chris shook his head and closed the door. A party, thought Anders. 

Anders went down stairs, the staff was hanging what looked like Mardi Gras decorations.Whats going on, said Anders? The staff is throwing us a Madri Gras party, said Claire. In the middle of a blizzard, said Anders. Why not, said Claire. Okay, said Anders. Anders sat down on one of the couches and watched the group sing, dance, and drink. Anders smiled at the festivities. Claire sat next to Anders and handed him a tall glass. What's this, said Anders? It's a hurricane, said Claire smiling. OH NO, I still don't remember everything I did the last time I drank these, said Anders. Really, said Chris as he sat down in the chair next to the couch. Claire laughed, you sure did get a lot of beads that night, said Claire. You two went to Mardi Gras together, said Chris. Sure did and Anders got the most beads of anyone I ever seen, said Claire.

And how did you accomplish that feat, said Chris? He just walked down Bourbon Street.......naked, said Claire. WHAT, said Chris, you walked down Bourbon Street naked, said Chris. I wasn't naked, said Anders. Claire leaned over to Chris, he was ass out naked, giggled Claire. I may have been without clothing BRIEFLY, said Anders. Claire and Chris were cracking up, he walked the whole street naked, said Claire. I knew you had a wild side to you, said Chris looking at Anders. I also seem to remember you doing a strip tease on the bar when me, you and Leon went to Mardi Gras a few years ago, said Claire looking at Chris. A strip tease, said Anders. I don't recall that said Chris sipping his drink. Probably because you were drunk off your ass, said Claire. Chris looked at Anders, that never happened, said Chris. 

Chris I had to leave the bar because you pulled your underwear off, laughed Claire. Thank god Leon was there to help you get dressed, said Claire. Did I hear my name, said Leon as he sat down on the couch next to Anders. Tell them Leon that I never did a strip tease on a bar in New Orleans, said Chris. Oh you did a strip tease, said Leon laughing. Picture it, New Orleans and Chris gets drunk and climbs on the bar and strips naked in front of everyone, I looked up and there's full frontal Chris just shake'n it at everyone, said Leon. Anders, Claire and Leon, began to howl with laughter. I also remember how you got that drag queen all hot and bother, laughed Leon. Shut up Leon, said Chris smiling. Anders got up and walked to the front door and outside. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Anders watched as large snow flakes began to fall with the rain.

Anders heard the door open behind him, he didn't turn around, he already knew it was Chris. Anders rubbed his arms, the temperature is dropping, said Anders. Where's your coat, said Chris as he placed his jacket around Anders shoulders. Packed somewhere upstairs, I guess I should unpack it, said Anders. Chris stood behind Anders, listen I was a little hard on you earlier, said Chris. I mean I know I can be a little rough around the edges, said Chris. A little, said Anders as he turned his head to the side. I'm just not used to having people look out or after me, said Chris. Anders smiled, I understand, said Anders. So are we cool, said Chris. Anders turned to Chris, apology accepted Chris, said Anders smiling. Chris took the cigarette from Anders hand and took a draw. Good, can we go in now, I'm freezing my balls off here, said Chris. Chris opened the door and Anders walked in, so you walked all the way down Bourbon Street naked, said Chris? So you striped naked on a bar in front of countless people, said Anders?


	6. Chapter 6

The party goers began to return to their rooms, some alone, some with others. Claire looked over at Anders and Chris who were sitting on the couch laughing. Claire smiled at the sight, she was glad the two men had patched things up between them, not to mention the great videos she had shot of them earlier in the night. Ready, said Rebecca as she and Claire walked upstairs. Piers had been trying all night to work up the nerve to ask Rebecca out, but he failed in his attempts. Piers watched as Claire and Rebecca walked up stairs, its now or never thought Piers. Piers walked upstairs and turned the corner in the hallway and froze. Claire and Rebecca were standing in front of her room, and they were kissing. Piers watched as Claire and Rebecca softly kissed, their tongues gently finding the others mouth. Rebecca looked at Piers, want to join us, said Rebecca? Piers stood frozen, just staring at the two beautiful women. Rebecca walked down to Piers and took his hand, we won't bite, unless you want us to, said Rebecca smiling.

Anders woke and opened his eyes and tried to focus, where was he. Anders slowly raised up, he was in the dining hall. Anders looked down, why was he laying on Chris. Anders sat up and pain shot through his head. Anders tried to look around and focus, he looked down at Chris and began to pat his bare chest. Chris wake up, said Anders. Chris growled and moan as he opened his eyes. Chris sat up, fuuuuck, said Chris as he cradled his head in his hands. Anders looked at Chris, why are you shirtless, said Anders? Chris looked down at his bare chest and shrugged his shoulders, at least I still have my pants on, said Chris. Where are your pants and why are you wearing my shirt, said Chris. Anders looked down at him self, and placed his head in his hands, Oh God what happened last night, said Anders. I think we had a really good time, said Chris managing a smile. 

Anders stood on shaky legs and managed to walk over to a table. One of the kitchen staff was walking by, excuse me, but could I get a bottle of tomato juice, a glass and a spoon please, said Anders. A minute later the worker brought Anders the items he asked for. Chris walked over and sat down. What are you doing, said Chris as he rubbed his eyes? Hangover cure, said Anders. Anders picked up the half full bottle of vodka and began to pour it and the tomato juice into the glass. He stirred the concoction and began to drink it. What was that, asked Chris? Hair of the of dog, said Anders as he cradled his face in his hands. Does that work, asked Chris. It will make you feel better, said Anders, want one? Sure, said Chris. Anders mixed Chris the concoction and handed it to him. After a few minutes Anders looked at Chris, why are your nipples colored in with red lip stick, said Anders?

Chris looked down at his nipples, I have no idea, said Chris as he smiled. Why are you wearing red lip stick, said Chris? What, said Anders? Chris reached over and ran his finger across Anders lower lip and showed him the lip stick. Anders blew out a breath, I need ibuprofen and a hot shower, said Anders. Chris followed Anders to his room and got some ibuprofen from him and left. Anders looked in the mirror, he looked like a cracked out clown with the lip stick smeared on his face and swollen eyes. Anders showered, dressed and went back down stairs. He spotted Chris sitting at a table looking perfectly normal. Anders put some fruit on a plate and sat down with Chris. Here's your shirt back, said Anders placing the shirt next to Chris. Chris laughed, I think it looked better on you with the underwear, said Chris. Ha ha, said Anders.

Anders was feeling a little better when he looked up and saw Claire, Piers and Rebecca coming down the stairs. They sat at a table next to Anders and Chris. How are you feeling this morning, asked Claire. Better, said Anders. Anders leaned over to Claire, what exactly happened last night, I didn't do anything.......questionable, did I, said Anders? Claire began to laugh, you were in rare form and I got the whole thing on video, said Claire. Claire played the video for Anders and Chris. Anders took off Chris' shirt and began to paint his nipples with red lipstick and then kissed the center of Chris' chest leaving a bright red imprint of his lips. The video skipped to Anders and Chris doing shots and dancing around. Suddenly there was Anders straddling Chris lap in his underwear and he was giving Chris a lap dance, but the best was yet to come.

The video skipped to another clip, the group was chanting something, but Anders couldn't make out what they were chanting, then he heard it. MAKE OUT, MAKE OUT, MAKE OUT, yelled the group as Chris pulled Anders mouth down on his and the two began to kiss. Anders watched in horror as he and Chris ran their tongues into each others mouths as Anders straddled Chris' lap. OH MY GOD, said Anders putting his hands over his mouth. Chris smacked Anders ass, YES DADDY, yelled Anders in the video. The group was cracking up laughing as they watched the video. Claire you have to delete that, said Anders. Delete it, it has gotten over eight hundred hit's since I posted it twenty minutes ago, said Claire. YOU POSTED THIS, yelled Anders. Yeah, this is pure gold, said Claire. Anders could feel the heat of embarrassment rushing to his face and took off for his room. 

Anders stood watching the snow rage outside his window. He could not believe what he had done last night and the embarrassment of the video being posted. There was a knock at his door, come in, said Anders in a somber tone. Chris stepped into the room. You alright, asked Chris? Anders turned to Chris, I'm no where near alright, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders, it's really not a big deal, said Chris. Not a big deal, Chris do you have any idea what this could do to my professional reputation, said Anders? Chris began to chuckle, so you ran around in your underwear, gave me a lap dance and made out with me, apparently the internet loved it, said Chris. If you're trying to make me feel better it's not working, said Anders. Look said Chris as he took out his phone, you got nothing but awesome comments, said Chris. 

Anders looked at Chris' phone, listen what this guy said, " That man can give me a lap dance anytime". And look what this woman commented, said Chris. "Nothing sexier than watching two hot guys make out". Anders recognized one of the commenters, " That was hot Anders, you should let loose more often". I've worked with that guy, said Anders. It's just so embarrassing, said Anders. I made out with you too, do I look like I got a problem with it, said Chris? Do you, asked Anders? Fuck no, so I made out with a dude, I was drunk you're supposed to do shit like that when you're drunk, laughed Chris. So you're not mad or anything, said Anders? Chris put his hands on Anders shoulders, we just had some fun last night, it was harmless and no I'm not mad I was a willing participant, said Chris. Anders smiled, although what you did later was interesting, said Chris. 

What did I do, said Anders looking at Chris? Chris rocked back and forth on his feet, I will cherish it forever, said Chris placing his hand over his heart. What did I do Chris, said Anders, growing more concerned. Chris leaned down to Anders, a gentleman never kisses and tells, said Chris winking at Anders. Tell me, said Anders. There was a beep from Anders laptop, you should probably check that said Chris smiling. Anders looked at the laptop, it's an e-mail from Jill, said Anders. 

Good morning,  
Any updates on Omega?  
Stay safe.  
Jill  
P.S.  
That was some party last night. Sorry I missed it....

Great, Jill knows about the party last night which means she has most likely seen the video, said Anders. Chris walked over and read the e-mail and started laughing. Chris looked at Anders, trust me no body cares what happened last night, just relax and go with it, said Chris. Anders let out a long breath, I need a cigarette, said Anders. Anders and Chris walked outside under the canopy to shield them selves from the heavy snowfall. Anders lit the cigarette and handed it to Chris, Chris froze when he saw Anders face. Anders vivid blue eyes practically jumped out at Chris in contrast to the wall of white snow behind Anders. Chris could not deny he found Anders handsome, even hot after the events of last night. Chris, said Anders. Chris quickly snapped back. Are you okay, asked Anders? Yeah, just got a little lost there for a minute, said Chris. 

Anders and Chris ate lunch together and discussed possible alternative routes to Omega. Claire came over and sat down next to Anders. Anders I'm sorry for posting that video and I'm going to take it down, said Claire. Leave it, said Anders. What, are you sure, said Claire? I'm sure said Anders. I'm going to get more soup, said Chris and walked over to the buffet table. Why the sudden change of heart, asked Claire? Something Chris said to me, said Anders. Wait, my brother Chris? What did he say, asked Claire? He just told me that it wasn't a big deal and I should relax about it, said Anders. I was worried that he was upset over the whole "making out thing", but he said he was fine with it, said Anders. Claire looked at Chris and smiled and Chris smiled back. Wow, said Claire, my brother giving advice, talk about a landmark moment, said Claire.

Anders looked at Chris and smiled. Claire caught the look, Anders are you and my brother.......becoming friends, said Claire? Anders looked at Claire, I think we are, said Anders. Uh-huh, what kind of friends, said Claire watching Anders expression? You know friends, said Anders. Do you mean like "special friends", asked Claire. Anders looked at Claire, I'm not sure I follow, said Anders? I mean it's really none of my business what you and Chris do, said Claire, I was just curious. Anders eyes went wide, Claire are you suggesting that me and your brother are engaging in sexual activity, said Anders? Well after last night and that performance the two of you gave, not to mention you did shove your hand down his pants, said Claire. I DID WHAT, said Anders looking horrified? You really don't remember, said Claire.

Remember what, said Chris as he sat down. Anders shoving his hand down your pants last night, said Claire. Chris looked at Anders, told you I would always cherish it, said Chris smiling. Anders stood, I need to go and check the scans of the impact site, said Anders as he quickly walked away. Chris began to laugh, by the way Anders you have really soft hands, said Chris as Anders walked away. Anders closed the door to his room and placed his head against it. Anders felt humiliated at learning he had put his hand down Chris' pants. I can never show my face again, said Anders. Anders walked over to the laptop and opened it, the radiation levels at the impact site had dropped significantly and were almost undetectable. Well at least there is some good news, thought Anders. Anders worked the rest of the afternoon in his room.

There was a knock at his door, come in, said Anders as he typed. Chris walked in, Hey it's almost dinner time, are you coming down, asked Chris? I think I'm just going to do room service, said Anders as he typed. Chris walked over and closed the laptop. You know I really hate it when you do that, said Anders. Sue me, said Chris. Anders if you're not coming down because of you shoving your hand down my pants, said Chris. Anders turned to Chris, did anything happen between us last night, like......sex or anything, asked Anders nervously? Chris smiled, not for lack of trying, said Chris. Anders covered his face, Oh god Chris I am so sorry, I can't believe I did that, said Anders. Chris laughed, not you trying, me, said Chris. What, said Anders? You had me all worked up when you put your hand down my pants and I wanted to take it further, but you said no. So I was left to beat it into submission myself, laughed Chris. 

Nothing happened between you and I last night, said Chris. I mean aside from you getting me all hot and bother, said Chris. Anders hung and shock his head, I'm sorry Chris, said Anders. So you got me all worked up, I handled it, said Chris. Come on let's go get something to eat, I'm starving, said Chris.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris ran his hand up Anders bare chest as Anders drew in a deep breath from the feeling of Chris' rough hand touching him. Chris pulled Anders into a kiss and allowed their tongues to press against one another. Chris looked Anders in the eye, I want you Anders, said Chris. Anders could feel Chris' hard body pressed against him, feel his hands explore his body and taste Chris' kiss. There a beeping sound and Anders shot up in the bed looking around, there was an alert coming from his computer and Anders rushed to the computer. Anders rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the screen. The dream he was having of him and Chris still flashed before his eyes. Anders finally focused on the screen, that's not possible, said Anders out loud. Anders went to Chris' room and knock, Chris opened the door, you have to see this, said Anders as he took Chris by the hand. 

Anders took Chris to his room and showed him the computer screen. What is it, said Chris? Omega has moved, said Anders. Moved, how, said Chris? I'm not sure, said Anders. How do you know it moved, said Chris. Anders typed on the laptop and stood back, when Omega impacted we triangulated the exact location here, said Anders. Omega has remained in the location until this morning, it's now more than seven hundred feet from where it impacted, said Anders. Are you telling me that Omega is capable of motion, said Chris? I don't know, said Anders. Then how did it move, said Chris? I think someone moved it, said Anders. I think someone has found Omega and is moving it, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, we need to get to the impact site said Chris as he turned and ran out the door. Anders stepped out into the hall and watched the underwear clad man run to his room. 

Anders walked into the conference room, we will be going after Omega today, said Anders. We won't be able to use the ridge and with the heavy snow we will have to use SKIPS to get there. Anders brought up the map. We will use the SKIPS to go around the ridge and then to the crash site, said Anders. This will add an additional hour to our trip, and we have no idea of the terrain conditions because of the snow. The good news is the storm has passed, the bad news is we received snow totals in excess of twenty-five inches, said Anders. We believe that someone has found Omega and is attempting to remove it, said Chris. Alpha team when we arrive I want a perimeter set up, nothing in, nothing out, said Chris. How long will you need to place Omega in containment doctor, said Chris. At least ten to fifth-teen minutes, said Anders. Everyone suit up, said Chris. 

Anders stood outside behind a group of trees smoking when Chris walked up. Anders jumped at the sudden appearance of Chris as Chris took the cigarette from his hand. Chris smiled at seeing Anders in the all white snow suit and his blue eyes looking at Chris. I wanted to talk to you before we leave, if things start to go sideways you get Omega and you get out of there, said Chris. Chris I have combat experience and I can fight, said Anders. I'm sure you do, but this is not about fighting, said Chris, it's about getting you and Omega back to the BSAA in one piece. I'm not going to abandon the group if a fight breaks out, said Anders. You have to, said Chris. Anders grabs Chris and takes him to the ground in a single motion, I can fight, said Anders, and I can take care of myself. Chris flips Anders on his back and pins him to the ground.

Anders can feel and sees Chris's breath as he leans down into Anders face. If a fight breaks out you WILL grab Omega and get out of there said Chris. You're too important Anders, if something happens to you, then we lose our only chance at harnessing Omega's power, said Chris. Anders sees concern in Chris' eyes for a brief second. Say it, said Chris. Say it Anders, said Chris as he kept Anders pinned to the ground. "IT", yelled Anders as he drove his knee into Chris' abdomen and rolling Chris off of him. Anders stood, you obviously have forgotten WHO is in command here Captain, said Anders. Chris stood, you don't give the orders here, I do, said Anders. I'm taking command, said Chris looking at Anders. You can have command, just as soon as you can take it from me said Anders. Chris chuckled, don't do this Anders, said Chris.

Ahh, is the big strong captain afraid of the little gay scientist, mocked Anders. Chris clenched his hands into fists, I'm warning you Anders, said Chris. Warn away, said Anders. Chris charged Anders catching him around the waist and driving Anders into the trunk of a tree. Anders drives his knee into Chris' chest while simultaneously driving his elbow into the center of Chris' back. Chris lets out a loud yell as Anders rolls onto Chris back and drives his knee into it taking Chris to the ground. Chris shoves Anders off of him and stands. Not bad, said Chris. Wait, said Anders smiling. Chris takes a fighting stance as does Anders. Chris blocks Anders attempts at hitting him, Anders goes to drive his knee into Chris, but Chris was ready. Chris grabs Anders leg and arm and spins around tossing Anders into a tree.

Stay down Anders, said Chris as Anders stood. Anders looked at Chris, I've had foreplay rougher than this, said Anders. Anders charged Chris and Chris drives his knee into Anders midsection and pushed Anders to the ground on his hands and knees, covering Anders with his large frame. Daddy too much for you, said Chris laughing. I'd say just right, said Anders as he rolled forward bringing his feet up and catching Chris on his chin delivering a devastating sky kick. The kick knocked Chris five feet backwards causing him to land on his back in the snow. Anders looked at Chris, how was that Daddy, said Anders smirking. Chris stood rubbing his chin, give me command Anders, said Chris. Just as soon as we get back from ice skating in Hell and having tea with the devil, said Anders as he took a stance. Have it your way, said Chris. 

Chris rushes Andes and jumps landing a solid hit to Anders jaw turning him. Chris is already landing another hit to the side of Anders nose knocking him hard to the ground. Anders gets on his hands and knees, blood and saliva run from his mouth and nose as he coughs. Anders sets back on his feet and looks at Chris, I know drag queens that hit harder that, said Anders. Stay down Anders, said Chris. Anders is struggling to get on his feet, this isn't over, said Anders as he continued to struggle to get on his feet. STAY DOWN ANDERS, yelled Chris. THAT"S ENOUGH, yelled Claire and she stepped in front of Chris. Anders falls back on his butt, I'm just getting up warmed, said Anders. Rebecca ran over to Anders, I think you mean warmed up, said Rebecca. JESUS CHRIS, said Claire as she and Rebecca helped Anders back into the lodge. 

Piers walked up to Chris and handed him a paper towel. Chris looked at Piers, what, said Chris. Well the right side of your nose is bleeding and your lower lip is split and bleeding, said Piers. Chris walked over to one of the SKIPS and looked in the sideview mirror to see that Piers was right. Chris began to wipe the blood away, he's one tough little fucker, I got to give him that, said Chris. Rebecca was cleaning Anders face while Claire examined him. I'm fine said Anders. No you're not, I think you may have a concussion, said Claire. Claire shined the light in Anders eyes, you definitely have a concussion said Claire. Are you sure, said Anders. Your pupils are not dilating fast enough, said Claire. Anders went to set up and almost fell forward, we have a mission to complete, said Anders. I'm putting a medical hold on you and the mission, said Claire. 

Anders looked at Claire, you have a concussion, a possible broken or fractured jaw and you need to rest, said Claire. Anders blew out a huff of air and laid back, can I at least go to my room and do some computations, said Anders. You can go to your room and rest, said Claire. Claire and Rebecca helped Anders to his room and sat him on the bed. I will come by once an hour to check on you, said Claire and left. Anders jaw and nose began to hurt, the door to his room opened and in walked Claire. Take these, said Claire and handed Anders two pills and a bottle of water. What are they, asked Anders? Percocet, I figured you could use some, said Claire. Anders took the pills and laid back down, Anders thought back on the fight with Chris, could Chris be right ? Anders slept for a little while and got up and opened his laptop.

Claire walked into the dining hall and over to Chris, smacking to coffee cup from his hand. WHAT THE FUCK CHRIS, screamed Claire? Chris looked up at Claire, if you wanted a drink all you had to do was ask, said Chris. Cut the shit Chris, what the fuck was that out there with Anders, said Claire. Just settling a disagreement about command, said Chris. Is he ready to go because we need to be under way, said Chris standing. No Chris he's not ready to go, I had to place a medical hold on the mission, said Claire. WHAT, yelled Chris. We need to be at the impact site now, said Chris. Well I guess you should have thought about that before you used Anders as punching bag, yelled Claire. Chris began to pace around and run his hands through his hair, how long until he can leave, asked Chris. At least twenty-four hours, said Claire.

WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW, yelled Chris? Well I guess you should have thought of that before you beat the Hell out of the only man here that this entire mission is hinged on, said Claire. Chris, Anders has a concussion, a fracture jaw that may actually be broken, and his nose may be fractured. I can't tell without an x-ray but I do know he needs rest right now, said Claire as she walked away. Chris kicked one of the chairs across the room. FUCK, yelled Chris as he jerked his jacket from the chair and went outside. Chris walked around angry at himself for creating this new delay. Chris looked over and seen the blood in the snow from the fight. Chris felt guilty for what he did to Anders, he was so sure he needed to take command that he didn't consider the consequences of his actions. Chris looked back at the lodge and up to Anders window.

Chris stood in front of Anders door working up the courage to knock, as Chris raised his hand to knock a voice came from behind him. What the Hell are you doing, said Claire. I was going to check on Anders and talk to him about the mission, said Chris. No Chris you're not, said Claire. If you hadn't allowed the great "Redfield Ego" to get in the way we wouldn't even be in this mess, said Claire. You are the last person that Anders wants to see or talk to, said Claire, and I'm ordering you as a medical professional to stay away from him until further notice, said Claire. Claire turned and walked away. Chris wanted to punch his own self in the face for the mess he had made. Chris walked downstairs and had just stepped off the stairs when he seen Jill and Agent Barnes walk through the door. Jill walked up to Chris, WHAT THE FUCK REDFIELD?


	8. Chapter 8

He shouldn't be in command, said Chris. Jill turned to Chris, I put him in command because THAT'S who I wanted in command, said Jill. I can't have you risking this mission any further, you're off the mission Redfield, said Jill. Pack your stuff and go back to the BSAA, said Jill. Who's going to provide tactical support for the mission, said Chris? I will lead Alpha Team, said Jill. Jill I really think, Chris was cut off, you have your orders Captain, said Jill. Chris knew it was useless to argue with Jill. Liam went to Anders room and knocked. The door open and Liam drew in a deep breath as he looked down at Anders. Anders, said Liam as he looked at the cuts and bruises on Anders face. Liam, what are you doing here, said Anders. May I came in Anders, said Liam? Anders stepped aside and allowed Liam to enter the room. What's going on Liam, said Anders?

Liam placed his hand on Anders cheek, Anders what happened, who did this to you, said Liam? It's not important, the mission will commence tomorrow morning as scheduled and Omega will be back at the BSAA by night fall, said Anders. Anger crossed Liam's face, who did this to you Anders, said Liam. Anders turned to Liam, we are not married anymore and it's no longer any concern of yours what happens to me, said Anders. The words stabbed Liam's heart, he still loved Anders even if Anders no longer loved him. I still care for you Anders, married or not, said Liam. Anders looked at Liam, I appreciate that, I really do, but we need to focus on Omega, not some fight I had with Redfield, said Anders. Redfield, said Liam. Are you telling me that Captain Redfield did this to you, said Liam? Anders realized he had let the fight between him and Chris slip out. 

Rage filled Liam's face as he went out the door. Liam don't, said Anders as he went after Liam. Liam practically ran down the stairs looking for Chris. Liam spotted Chris arguing with Jill and went straight for him. Anders looked around and saw several members of Alpha Team standing and talking. ALPHA TEAM RESTRAIN THAT MAN, yelled Anders as he pointed at Liam. An Alpha Team member went to grab Liam but Liam was able to block the attempt. Liam made it up to Chris and punched Chris directly in the face sending Chris staggering backwards. YOU SON OF A BITCH, yelled Liam. Chris went after Liam but Alpha Team was able to restrain both men. ENOUGH, yelled Jill and turned to Liam, agent you better have one Hell of a good excuse for striking one of my men, said Jill. HE BEAT THE HELL OUT ANDERS, THE SON OF A BITCH, yelled Liam. 

Jill looked over and seen Anders face, Oh my god, said Jill as she walked up to Anders. I can explain, said Anders. Jill turned and faced Chris and Liam, Captain go to your room and pack, that's an order, said Jill. Agent go to the dining hall and wait, now move, said Jill in an icy tone. The men did as Jill told them and she turned back to Anders. Anders could see the look of sympathy of Jill's face. We need to talk, said Anders. Jill followed Anders to his room. Captain Redfield has been removed from this mission for his actions, said Jill. Then you're going to have to remove me too, said Anders. What are you talking about, said Jill. I started the fight, said Anders. YOU, said Jill. Chris, I mean the captain told me that if we were attacked after retrieving Omega, I was to grab Omega and run but I refused, said Anders. It's sound advice, said Jill. 

I know but I am in command and I'm responsible for each and every one of those people out there, I can't abandon them in a fight, said Anders. So to prove my point I took Chris to the ground, I was only trying to prove that I can handle my self in a fight, but then he challenged me for command and things quickly escalated, said Anders. You took Chris Redfield to the ground, said Jill? I caught him off guard, said Anders. Jill had to fight back the smile that wanted to invade her face. The bottom line is I started the fight and if Ch...the captain gets removed than I should be removed, said Anders. Jill stood and paced around, I can't remove you from the mission Anders, you're the only one who knows that much about Omega, said Jill. Anders stood, I know we have bumped heads, but I really do need the captain on this mission, said Anders.

Agreed, said Jill. Jill went downstairs and called over one of the Alpha Team members, see if the lodge has any security footage that caught the confrontation between the Captain and Anders, said Jill. Yes ma'am, said the female soldier. Ma'am if I may, I kinda recorded it on my phone, said the soldier. The soldier took out her phone and played the recording for Jill. DAMN, said Jill as she watched Anders deliver the sky kick to Chris. Send me this, said Jill. Yes ma'am, said the soldier. Jill went to Chris' room and knocked, Chris opened the door. I'm packing, said Chris. Well stop packing, said Jill as she walked into the room. What, why, said Chris? Because you're not leaving, said Jill. I'm not, said Chris. I just met with Anders and he told me he started the fight by taking you to the ground, is this true captain. He caught me off guard, said Chris.

Jill began to laugh. What's so funny, said Chris. Jill turned to Chris, how does a 135 pound, 5' 7, man take a 200 pound, 6' 4 man and put him on the ground so fast, said Jill smiling? And then there's this as Jill began to play the video. Jill replayed the section of the video that showed the sky kick and giggled. This man put you on your ass, said Jill. Jill looked at Chris' chin and saw the bruise already forming. How's the chin, said Jill. Chris chuckled, he is one tough little fucker, said Chris. He's more than that, he's a little bad ass when he want's to be, but more importantly when he has to be, said Jill. Anders took full responsibility for the fight and stated that if you left the mission so would he, said Jill. What, said Chris. He said he couldn't complete the mission with out you, said Jill. Some advice, you two need to work this out, that starts by talking to each other, said Jill. 

Jill walked into the dining hall and over to Liam and sat down. I'm ready to hear why you assaulted one of my men, said Jill? I was angry about what Redfield did to Anders, said Liam. I see, said Jill, aren't you and Anders divorced? Liam looked at the table, we are, said Liam. You still love him don't you, said Jill? Yes, said Liam in a low voice. Look at me agent, I understand the shock and anger you must have felt when you seen Anders face, but that does not give you the right to assault people, said Jill. Yes ma'am, said Liam. I'm not going to include this in my report, but if you as much as swat at a fly I will send you packing, is that understood, said Jill? Yes ma'am, said Liam. This is none of my business, but have you ever tried to reconcile with Anders, asked Jill. Liam laughed, a few times but he is stubborn and hard headed, aid Liam. Doesn't mean you should give up agent, said Jill.

Anders walked into the dining hall and sat down and picked up a menu. All of Alpha team sat down around Anders. Anders looked at the team, if there's something you need to say then say it, I don't have time for petty intimidation tactics, said Anders. Alpha team began to laugh, it's just we have never seen anyone ever stand up to the Captain like that, let alone go hand to hand with him, said one of the soldiers. Anders looked at the soldiers, what we did was irresponsible and unprofessional, said Anders. What you did was fucking awesome, said Piers as he sat next to Anders. I had no idea that there was a bad ass like that in there, said Piers. It was stupid and reckless, said Anders. Maybe, but the captain respects you more for it, you proved to him that you can hold your own and won't back down, not even from him, said Piers. 

A soldier set down glasses and began to pour shots for everyone. I can't, I need to be clear headed for the mission tomorrow, said Anders. One shot, said Piers. Anders reluctantly gave in and picked up the glass. To Doctor Anders Anderson, may the bad ass in him never die, said Piers. Everyone drank, the team began to cheer and beat their glasses on the table. Thank you, said Anders. Chris had been standing in the doorway watching and listening to what the team said to Anders. Chris looked at Anders face and a wave of guilt washed over him, why had he done that to Anders. Anders looked and seen Chris standing in the doorway. Are you going to join us or rudely stand there staring at us, said Anders? Chris smiled and walked over to the table, Piers stood and gave his seat next to Anders to Chris. Alpha Team saluted Chris and walked away.

What time was you thinking about leaving in the morning, said Chris? Eight, said Anders. The sun will be up and make the trip easier, said Anders. How's the face, said Chris nudging Anders with his shoulder? How's the chin, said Anders nudging him back? Chris chuckled and turned to Anders, hurts like Hell, said Chris. Anders smiled, same here, said Anders. Anders I want to, before Chris could finish Anders turned quickly to Chris, his vivid blue eyes turning icy cold, don't you dare, said Anders. Don't you dare sit there and apologize, said Anders. It may have been a very stupid thing we did, but I hold no regrets, said Anders. I needed to prove to you that I can command and I would die before I would relinquish it, said Anders. Chris nodded his head, so we're cool you and I, said Chris. Anders stood, like a fucking ice berg, said Anders as he lightly smacked his hand on Chris shoulder and walked away.

Liam had been watching the exchange between Anders and Chris. He didn't like the way Chris looked at Anders or the body language between them. Liam stood and walked over to Chris. May I join you, asked Liam? Chris looked up at Liam and nodded for him to sit. I'm not going to apologize to you Redfield, as a matter of fact I want you to stay away from Anders, said Liam. Chris began to laugh, that's going to be difficult seeing how closely Anders and I have to work together, said Chris. Chris looked at Liam, you're jealous of me, said Chris and busted out laughing. Liam felt the rage building inside of him. Last time I check Anders divorced your ass and pretty much despises you now, said Chris. Anders is a good looking man, and I do enjoy a little guy fun once in a while, said Chris. Liam shot up as did Chris. I mean he did have his hands down my pant's the other night, smiled Chris. 

Is there a problem here, said Jill? No ma'am, said Liam as he turned and walked away. I'll send you the video, laughed Chris as Liam left the dining hall. Jill stared at Chris, What, said Chris? What was that all about, said Jill? Just a jealous ex-husband said Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

Anders finished his equipment check and was returning to his room when he ran into Liam. How is everything, asked Liam. Good, we are ready for in the morning. Liam looked at Anders face and anger began to fill him again. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight, said Liam? I have a lot to do before we leave tomorrow morning, said Anders. It's not against the law to have dinner with your ex-husband, said Liam. Anders smiled, I'll meet you downstairs in an hour. Liam smiled, I'll see you in an hour. Liam watched as Anders walked to his room and entered, Liam still loved Anders and had only agreed to the divorce because it was what Anders wanted. Anders showered and dressed, he headed downstairs to the dining hall and saw Liam waiting for him. Liam walked up to Anders, even with bruises you're still handsome, said Liam smiling. 

Anders and Liam took a table next to the window and ordered. I have something for you, said Liam as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace and handed it to Anders. Oh my god, where did you find this, asked Anders smiling. Under the dresser in the bedroom, said Liam. I found it when I was moving to my new place, said Liam. Anders looked down and the golden owl with the emerald eyes, I thought I had lost this forever, said Anders. Do you remember when I gave you that, asked Liam? Anders looked down at the owl, I had just got back from my research trip to Kataman and we were in the backyard grilling, said Anders. I placed that around your neck and told you that this guy would always protect you with his knowledge because it was special, said Liam. Owls represent knowledge and I knew you had a great respect for knowledge, said Liam. 

Anders placed the necklace around his neck and looked at Liam, thank you for this, said Anders. Liam smiled as he seen Anders face light up, Anders was still the most handsome man in the world to Liam and Liam wanted to kiss him so badly. Chris had been watching Anders and Liam from the bar, Chris smiled and walked over to the table. Sorry to interrupt, Anders I was thinking that later on you could come to my room and we could go over the mission and a few other things, said Chris smiling. Liam had to resist the urge to grab Chris and take him to the floor. Sure, said Anders, what's with the creepy smile? Just excited, that's all, said Chris. I'll call you when I'm on my way, said Anders. You do that, said Chris as he continued to smile and walked away. You be careful around that guy, said Liam. What are you talking about, said Anders?

I don't trust him Anders and neither should you, said Liam looking in Chris' direction. Look Chris and I have worked everything out and there is no longer a question about command, so I don't know what you're so worried about, said Anders. I think that Redfield is interested in you but not for the right reason's, said Liam. So what if he is Liam, that's really none of your business, said Anders, I knew this was a mistake as Anders stood and threw down his napkin. Liam stood, I'm sorry, please don't leave, said Liam. Anders looked into Liam's green eyes, it was the first thing he had noticed about Liam when they first met, his intense emerald eyes. Let's just have a nice dinner and I won't bring up Redfield again, I promise, said Liam. Anders hesitated but sat back down. Liam signaled the waitress, could you bring us a bottle of Blanc please, said Liam.

Chris watched as Anders and Liam ate, laughed and drank wine. Chris stopped the waitress, what kind of wine did you take to that table, asked Chris? A Blanc, said the waitress. Could you bring me a bottle of that, said Chris. The waitress brought Chris the Blanc and he headed up stairs to his room. Do you remember that time we got stuck under that tiny shelter in that hail storm, laughed Liam. Anders laughed, I remember one of the hail stones bouncing up and cracking you in the nuts, laughed Anders. Liam and Anders continued to laugh, I also remember all of the bruises on our legs from getting pelted by the hail, said Liam. It almost looked like we had purple polka dots on our lower legs, said Anders laughing. I couldn't wear shorts for a week, said Anders. Anders looked at his watch, I need to get going, said Anders and stood. 

Liam stood, thanks for having dinner with me Anders, it was a good time. Anders smiled, it was wasn't it. Anders gave Liam a kiss on the cheek, good night Liam, said Anders. Good night Anders, Liam wanted so bad to grab Anders and kiss him passionately. Liam watched Anders walk up the steps and out of sight. Anders walked to Chris' room and knocked, Come in, yelled Chris, as Anders entered the room. Chris hands Anders a glass of wine once inside, what's this, said Anders? Wine, said Chris. I probably shouldn't said Anders, I had some at dinner. One glass isn't going to kill you, said Chris. Anders took a sip and sat down at the computer. So Alpha Team will need to set up a perimeter here, said Anders pointing to the screen. Chris leaned in close to Anders, what's that cologne you're wearing asked Chris. It's Sandal Wood oil, said Anders. 

It smells really good, said Chris as he leaned closer to Anders and smelled his neck. It's turning me on a little said Chris. Great, said Anders, can we focus now. Chris closed the computer and sat next to Anders. What are you doing, said Anders? I think we should get to know each other a little better, said Chris smiling. We have a mission in the morning and you want to get to know each other better now, said Anders. Why not, you're a hot guy, I'm a hot guy, we could sure have a hot time together, said Chris as he leaned in and kissed Anders. Anders stood, what the hell was that, said Anders? A kiss, said Chris as he stood and leaned towards Anders. Nice try, said Anders but I know what you're doing and I won't play this game with you. What are you talking about said Chris. I know you're only doing this to piss of Liam, said Anders.

Well that may be part of it, but I do find you to be hot and I wouldn't mind rolling around in the sheets with you, said Chris smiling. Not happening Redfield and Anders walked into the hallway, Chris followed Anders into the hall and saw Liam opening his door. Chris grabbed Anders and kissed him as Liam looked on. Anders pulled back from Chris and smacked him hard across the face. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, yelled Anders as he walked to his room and went inside. Liam looked at Chris and laughed, smooth Redfield and went into his room. Chris rubbed his cheek and went back into his room. The next morning Anders was placing food on his plate when Liam walked up, told you not to trust him, said Liam. It's too early Liam, don't start, said Anders. Liam continued to smile. Chris walked up on the other side of Anders.

Good morning Anders, how did you sleep, said Chris. Anders shot Chris a dirty look. Everything is loaded and ready to go, said Chris. Good, said Anders. I was thinking that once we're back at the BSAA tonight you should come out with me and Alpha Team to celebrate, it's a tradition, said Chris. Or you and I could go out to a nice dinner and take in a show, said Liam? Anders looked at both men, or you two could walk over to that table, whip out your dicks and have a measuring contest, said Anders as he dropped the serving spoon back into the scrambled eggs and walked away. Chris and Liam shot each other a dirty look. Liam walked over and sat down next to Anders. Chris walked over and sat on the other side of Anders. Anders looked at Chris, I told you while we are this mission I'm your second skin, said Chris smiling as he ate.

Anders was in the hall going over the mission with Alpha Team when Liam walked up with a back pack and wearing a snow suit. Where are you going, said Anders? With you, said Liam. Anders walked Liam over away from the team, Liam you can't go on this mission, said Anders. Sure I can, said Liam smiling. No Liam you can't, you've haven't even been trained, said Anders. So I'll adapt as we go, said Liam. No Liam, I already have a team, said Anders. I'm not letting you go out there all alone with Redfield, said Liam. I'm not alone, I'll have plenty of people with me, said Anders, and I can handle Redfield. I don't trust him, said Liam. No, you don't like him, Liam you are here to monitor the mission and I need you here at the lodge with Jill, said Anders, I'll be fine. You will be in contact with us the entire time monitoring the mission as we go, said Anders. 

We leave in twenty, said Chris. Anders nodded and headed outside to grab a quick smoke. As Anders blew out the smoke from the cigarette, he sensed Chris coming from behind him. Took you long enough, said Anders. Chris walked up and took the cigarette out of Anders hand and took a draw, I'm here now, said Chris smiling. I need you to knock off this crap with Liam, said Anders. Chris smiled, he started it, said Chris. Then be the bigger man and let it go, said Anders. Not in my nature, said Chris as he blew out the smoke from the cigarette and smiled. Anders walked back inside to get his pack when Jill walked up to him. Be careful and good luck, said Jill. Anders nodded. Anders turned to leave when Jill spoke again, It's an interesting situation you are in, said Jill. Should make the history books, said Anders.

I'm not talking about Omega, said Jill, I'm talking you Chris and Liam. Anders turned back to Jill, what do you mean, said Anders. You have two handsome, grown men acting like teenagers over you, said Jill, I look forward to see which one wins, said Jill. Anders walked outside to find Chris standing by one of the SKIPS holding the door open, Anders walked up. Chris took Anders pack and placed it in the back of the SKIP, ready, said Chris? Let's get the show on the road, said Anders. Anders looked back at the lodge and seen Liam standing next to Jill. Even from this distance Anders could see the man's emerald eyes as he waived at Anders. Anders smiled and waived back and put his sun goggles on. Chris started the SKIP and pulled away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris had to stop the SKIP and have another soldier help him remove a fallen tree that was blocking their path. As they drove along Chris looked at Anders, so can I ask why you and Liam got a divorce, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, it just didn't work out for us, said Anders. He was always gone and I was always gone, we just grew apart, said Anders. Chris suddenly stopped the SKIP. What is it, said Anders? Trouble, said Chris as he picked up the binoculars and scanned the area. There's a vehicle over there but I don't see anyone, said Chris. Chris radioed Alpha Team to get out of the SKIPS. Anders got out as well. Chris put some of the team on each of his flanks and the rest with him. Chris turned to Anders, just stay behind me, we have no idea what we are walking into, said Chris. Anders took the assault rifle from his shoulder and smacked a magazine into it and cocked it. Chris smiled.

Chris and the team slowly walked towards the other vehicle, Chris touched the hood, but it was cold. Chris and Alpha Team continued to clear the area. Anders put his hand on Chris' forearm, there's a man down over there, said Anders as he pointed. The team slowly made their way over to the man on the ground, Anders looked and seen another man laying in the snow not far from the one he was kneeling at. Chris sent the team on ahead to clear the area. Anders pulled the hat back on the man on the ground, his face was blue and his eyes open. Anders touched the man, he was frozen. Anders stood and walked over to the other man on the ground and found the man in the same condition. They're both dead, said Anders. What killed them, asked Chris. I don't know, there are no external wounds of any kind, I would have to do an autopsy to make that determination, said Anders.

Piers came over the radio, Captain you need to come and have a look at this, said Piers. Anders and Chris walked to Piers, Jesus, said Anders as he looked at the eight other men laying on the ground dead. Anders examined a few of them, just like the first two we found, said Anders. Captain, said one of the soldiers. Anders and Chris walked over to the soldier, I don't know what this is, but it's emanating radiation, said the soldier. Anders bent down and looked at the cylinder and scanned it. What is it, said Chris? It's Omega, said Anders looking up at Chris. Anders got on his radio, Claire, Rebecca, bring the containment unit to me, said Anders. Copy that, said Claire. Just grab it and let's get out of here, said Chris. I need the other containment unit, this one has destabilized and micro fractures have already began forming and it's going to fail with in the hour, said Anders. 

Claire and Rebecca came running over with the new containment unit. Prep the new unit, said Anders as he began removing the glass window from the old unit. Anders put on a pair of metallic gloves and slowly removed the meteor from the unit. Anders stared at the tiny light that emanated from the meteor, Omega, whispered Anders. You can make out with the damn thing later if you want but we need to move, said Chris. Anders snapped back to himself and placed the meteor in the new containment unit. Anders hit a series of button on the side of the unit. Containment is holding at one hundred percent, said Anders. Get this back to the SKIP, watch for any fluctuations in any of the readings, said Anders. Claire and Rebecca headed back to the skip. Do you think Omega killed these men, said Chris? I don't know, said Anders. 

Rifle fire erupted in the air, Chris tackled Anders over a hill. The two men rolled to the bottom and Chris let out a loud yell. Anders looked over and seen something sticking out of Chris' shoulder, a bullet pinged off a near by tree. Anders shoved Chris behind a tree and focused his rifle to the top of the hill. Captain, came Piers voice over the radio, we hear gun fire, are you under attack? Anders grabbed his radio, affirmative, said Anders. Anders looked at Chris, they have to get Omega out of here now, we can't risk losing it, said Anders. Chris got on his radio, I want you and the team to get Omega back to the BSAA, if anything gets in your way fucking kill it, said Chris. Captain we can't just leave you, said Piers. Anders grabbed his radio, you have have your orders, now do it, said Andres. Yes sir, said Piers. Anders and Chris hear men screaming.

What was that, said Anders. Chris shrugged and shook his head. Anders trained his rifle at the top of the hill. Where are they, said Anders. The silence was nerve racking, I'm going to have a look, said Anders. NO, said Chris, it could be a trap to draw us out. Anders looked at the stick lodged in Chris shoulder, he leaned Chris forward and looked at his back. The stick had not gone all the way through. Anders leaned Chris back against a tree, that has to come out, said Anders. Anders looked at Chris, on the count of three, said Anders, Chris nodded. One, Anders suddenly rips the stick from Chris' shoulder. MOTHER FUCKER, yelled Chris. What the hell happened to on three, said Chris. You would have tensed and made the extraction worse, said Anders as he examined the wound. Chris looked at Anders and growled at him. 

Anders pulled the small med kit from his pack, this might sting a little, said Anders as he packed the wound with gauze. EASY, said Chris, you're not stuffing a turkey. Anders smiled, sorry but I have to make sure the wound is packed. Anders picked up his rifle, I'm going to have a look around, said Anders. No, it's too dangerous, said Chris. Anders picked up Chris' rifle and placed it in his other hand. Then cover me and show me that you actually know how to use those big big muscles for something other than show, said Anders. Chris leaned into Anders face, HEY, respect the guns, said Chris. Anders gave a little laugh, yes sir, said Anders. Anders made it to the top of the hill and began looking around with his scope. There was an eerie silence and nothing was moving. Chris crawls up next to Anders, startling him. 

You're supposed to be providing me cover, said Anders. I'm right next to you, how much more can I cover you, said Chris. Anders shook his head. Where did they go, said Chris? Anders noticed three men laying in the snow with steam rising from their face. Anders pointed his rifle at the man closest to him, SHOW ME YOUR HANDS, yelled Anders. The men on the ground remained still. SHOW ME YOUR HANDS OR I WILL OPEN FIRE, yelled Chris. Anders fired a shot in the direction of the men, none of the men moved or even flinched. Anders raised to his knees, what are you doing said Chris. Just cover me, said Anders. Anders stood and walked over to the man closest to him and rolled him over pointing his rifle at him. The man's eyes were open and fixed, Anders kneeled down and tried to find a pulse of the mans neck, he's dead, said Anders.

Anders checked the next man but found him dead as well. What killed them, said Chris? I wish I knew, said Anders. We should be going, said Anders. Anders and Chris turn and see a large deer staring at them. Anders smiles, the deer suddenly begins to convulse and cry out. Anders and Chris raise their rifles and train it on the deer. The deer falls to the ground and is not moving. What the fuck was that Anders, said Chris? Anders and Chris' radio's began to beep and turn staticy. Anders takes out his pad and begins to scan, Chris back up very slowly, said Anders as he turns and scans behind them. The two men walk a short distance and stop. What's going on Anders, said Chris. I'm detecting neutrinos, but in a very high concentration, said Anders. And that's bad, said Chris. At this concentration, yes, said Anders. Very, very, bad.

Anders looked at Chris, I know what killed these men, said Anders. It was the neutrinos, said Anders. I have no idea what you just said, said Chris. Do you remember when I informed the team about the dead zones and how these dead zones actually moved, said Anders? Kinda, said Chris. The dead zones here contain concentrated neutrinos, high enough to kill someone, said Anders. How, said Chris. We are bombarded with neutrinos everyday all day long as they cross paths with the Earth. The levels that we are bombarded with is so miniscule that they pass right through us without us even knowing it, said Anders. How did they kill these men, asked Chris. Neutrinos contain a very tiny electrical charge, it's how they power themselves, said Anders. In this concentrated form they could kill a man almost instantly, said Anders.

I still don't understand how, said Chris? The human body runs on electrical charges, very small but very helpful, said Anders. The brain and the heart release these charges to regulate the body's functions, breathing, motor skills, heartbeat, said Anders. When someone steps into these concentrated neutrinos it sends a huge charge through the body disrupting the entire system and causing death, said Anders. So basically they are electrocuted, said Chris? In a manner of speaking, yes, said Anders. The good news is I can detect the neutrinos with my pad, the bad news is I have to be right up on them before I can detect them, said Anders. How many dead zones are they, asked Chris? Unknown, I can't link with the satellite because of all the interference from the neutrinos, said Anders. Chris steps behind Anders, lead on, said Chris. 

Anders and Chris had been walking for almost two hours, Chris rubbed his shoulder. Let's take a break, said Anders as the two men sat down on some rocks. Let me have a look at that, said Anders as he looked at Chris' shoulder. Damn, said Anders. What, said Chris. You're still bleeding, said Anders as he pulled the med kit from his pack. Where is it, said Anders in a frustrated tone. What's wrong, said Chris. There should be a coagulant serum in here but I can't find it, said Anders. What do you need that for, asked Chris. To stop the bleeding, said Anders. Just put some more gauze on it, said Chris. Chris by my estimate you have lost close to a half of pint of blood and at the current rate that you are bleeding you will be dead by morning if I can't stop the bleeding, said Anders. Chris tackles Anders to the ground and covers his mouth with his hand.

Chris points to the top of the ridge with his finger. There is a large B.O.W. standing there. It whips it's tentacle like tongue around, tasting the air. A second B.O.W steps into sight, tasting the air. The B.O.W.'s snap at each other before running off towards the impact site. Were those B.O.W.'s said Anders? Yes and a particularly mean and very vicious type, said Chris. I never seen one in person before, said Anders. Trust me that is one type you don't want to meet at all, said Chris. Anders rebandaged Chris' shoulder. Anders looked at his watch, it's one o'clock, said Anders, we should reach the lodge just as night falls. Anders pad beeped. Damn, said Anders. What is it, said Chris. I still can't get a solid link with the satellite, said Anders. We should move, said Chris. Anders shoved the pad in his side pocket and followed Chris.

The sun was setting and the temperature was beginning to drop. Anders looked at Chris, he looked tired and a little weak. Do you smell that, said Anders. Chris sniffed the air, smoke, said Chris we must be close to the lodge. Anders and Chris continued on and stepped out of the forest. What the Hell happened here, said Anders? The lodge had been all but destroyed, some of the walls still stood. Anders and Chris aimed their rifles and slowly walked into the rubble. After clearing the site the two men go over and sat down next to the large fire place that was in the dining hall. Someone came here looking for Omega, said Chris. Question is did they get it, said Chris? Anders began to make a fire in what was left of the big fireplace. After a short time the fire was roaring. That's better, said Anders as he and Chris warmed themselves.

I'll look around and see if there is anything left to salvage, said Anders. I'll help, said Chris as he tried to get up. No, you need to remain immobile so you don't lose anymore blood, said Anders, Chris looked at Anders, that's an order Captain. Anders rummaged around the rubble and came back to Chris and sat down with his arms full. For tonight's culinary extravaganza we have, a jar of olives, a pack of cookies, an unopened pack of lunch meat, a can of mushrooms and to wash it all down, a bottle of Vodka. Hell yeah, said Chris as he took the bottle of vodka and removed the cork and turned the bottle up. Easy with that, alcohol thins the blood, said Anders. AHHH, fuck yeah, said Chris causing Anders to laugh. Anders opened the olives and plucked out a few, if we had some vermouth I could make us some vodka martini's laughed Anders.

I need to look at your shoulder, said Anders. Anders removed the bandage, the wound was still bleeding. Anders looked at Chris, I'm going to have to cartelize this wound Chris, said Anders. You're losing too much blood. Do it, said Chris as he snacked. Chris do you understand what that means, asked Anders? It means you have to burn it closed, said Chris looking at Anders. They had to do it to me in Karta on my leg from a gunshot, said Chris. Anders looked around and then saw Chris' side arm and reached across Chris. Chris looked down at Anders, feeling frisky, smiled Chris? You wish, said Anders as he pulled the gun from the holster. I mean in my weakened state you would be able to do all kinds of unnatural things to me, said Chris looking vulnerable. Not tonight Redfield, said Anders as he ejected the bullet from the firing chamber.

You're going to shove a bullet in my shoulder, said Chris. Anders giggled, not the bullet, the gunpower. Gunpower has a flash point of twelve hundred degree's and that's more than hot enough to seal the wound, said Anders. Anders reached down and took the knife strapped to Chris' leg. I'll be happy to take my pants off if that helps, said Chris? Not necessary, said Anders, as he began to pry the bullet from it's housing. Anders carefully set the gunpower down and turned to Chris, if you don't want to do this, said Anders? Just do it, said Chris. I'm going to sprinkle the gunpower in and around the wound and then I'm going to ignite it, there will be a flash followed by intense burning, said Anders. Do it, said Chris. Anders looked around and found a small piece of wood and handed it to Chris. You may want to bite down on this, said Anders. 

Anders sprinkled the gunpowder in and around the wound. Anders took the lighter from his pocket. Ready, said Anders? Chris placed the piece of wood in his mouth. Anders lit the gunpower and it began to spark and flash blue. Chris bit down and began to scream through the wood. I a few seconds it was over. Chris leaned his head against the rubble was sitting next to. Anders quickly loaded a syringe with morphine and injected Chris. In a few minutes Chris' breathing began to return to normal. Chris picked up the vodka and took a drink, what did you give me, said Chris. Morphine, said Anders. Chris grinned, it's helping as Anders watched the sweat roll down the side's of Chris' face. Chris closed his eyes and slept. Anders looked around and found a few singed blankets and put them on Chris. Anders watched Chris sleep, he was a good looking man, thought Anders.


	11. Chapter 11

Anders tended to the fire and Chris through out the night. Anders was checking Chris' wound when he noticed Chris looking at him. How do you feel, asked Anders. I've been better, said Chris. Anders loaded the needle with morphine and injected Chris. Chris continued to look at Anders, I'm sorry I acted like a dick last night, said Chris. Anders chuckled, it's okay I'm getting used to it, said Anders. You are a good looking man Anders and to say I wasn't attracted to you would be a lie, said Chris. Wow, that morphine must really be kicking in, said Anders. I'm serious, I've always been attracted to brainy guys like you, said Chris. Chris put his hand on Anders cheek, you know and understand things I could never understand and I get why guys like you could never see me for more than my body, strength, and handsome good looks, said Chris smiling. 

Anders looked at Chris, you do have those attributes, but you need to let people see what else is in there, said Anders placing his hand on Chris' chest. I have a feeling that there's lot more to you than you allow people to see, said Anders. Chris smiled. Chris, said Anders. Hmm, said Chris. Get your hand off my ass, said Anders. Chris laughed and grabbed his shoulder, I was wondering what I did with that hand, said Chris. Get some sleep, said Anders as he went to stand. Chris caught Anders hand and looked at him, thank you Anders for taking care of me, said Chris. Your welcome, said Anders as he stood and placed more wood on the fire. Chris woke, the daylight making him blink and saw Anders with his pad taken apart. What are you doing, said Chris? I can't get a link with the satellite so I thought I would turn my pad into a beacon, do you know what megahertz the BSAA uses for emergencies, asked Anders?

247.2 megahertz, said Chris. Anders set the pad to emit the signal at the frequency Chris had given him. Now all we have to do is wait for the BSAA to pick it up, said Anders. Anders walked over to Chris and checked his wound, looks good, said Anders. Are you in pain, asked Anders? Yeah, but I'll make it, said Chris. Anders picked up the morphine and a needle and drew some into the needle, I'll give you just a little to take the edge off, said Anders as he injected Chris. I think you keep giving me that stuff to keep me quite and docile, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, now would I do something like that, said Anders giving Chris a coy look. Only if you were smart and you are smart, said Chris. Anders laughed. I did some more looking around last night and hit the jackpot, said Anders. I found a refrigerator and its contents still intact, as Anders handed Chris a bottle of water.

Well most of the contents, I was only able to salvage five of the eggs, said Anders. And I even found a frying pan, said Anders, how about some fried ham and scrambled eggs? Hell yeah, said Chris, I'm starving over here. Chris stood up, where are you going, said Anders? I have to take a piss, maybe you should come hold it so I don't strain my self, said Chris smiling at Anders. I think you got it, said Anders. You've obviously haven't seen my dick before, laughed Chris. Chris returned and Anders handed him a quart of orange juice, drink that you need the vitamin C, said Anders. Chris smelled the ham Anders was cooking, GOD that smells so good, said Chris. Anders put the ham on a chipped plate and began the eggs. Anders placed the eggs next to the ham, sorry no utensils you're going to have to use you fingers, said Anders. 

Chris placed some the eggs on a slice of ham and folded it together and began to eat. I think this is the best ham and eggs I've ever had, said Chris. A voice came over the radio, I repeat this is Captain Eric Benson of the BSAA, Dr. Anders Anderson, Captain Chris Redfield, please respond. Anders grabbed the radio, this is Dr. Anderson, do you copy, said Anders. Loud and clear doctor, are you injured. Negative, but Captain Redfield has sustained a shoulder wound, he is conscientious and stable but he needs medical attention, said Anders. Copy that doctor a transport should be arriving in about forty minutes. Copy that, said Anders. Captain, is Omega safe, said Anders? I'm sorry doctor but I have no information on anything named Omega. Copy that, said Anders, thank you Captain. I will remain in the area until the transport arrives doctor. Copy that, said Anders. 

A short time later Anders hears the transport approaching, there's our ride, said Chris. The transport stopped and Liam and Jill get out, Liam ran to Anders and grabbed him in a hug. I'm alright Liam, said Anders. Liam pulls back from Anders and begins to look him over, are hurt, do you need a doctor, said Liam? I look like Hell, but I'm fine said Anders. Liam grabbed Anders in a hug again, Anders can feel Liam tremble and decides not to protest the second hug. Anders can tell how upset Liam was and puts his arms around Liam. I'm okay Liam, said Anders. When Alpha Team called for the emergency evac for Omega and told us that you and Chris were under fire, that's when the lodge got attacked and we were forced to leave, said Liam. I wanted to stay and look for you, but Jill made me leave, said Liam. Anders smiled at Liam, she made the right call, said Anders.

Jill walked over to Chris, Jesus Redfield now what have you done, said Jill? Chris chuckled, things got a little crazy between Anders and me last night and he bit me, said Chris. The man is an animal, said Chris. Jill chuckled, somehow I don't think that's what happened, said Jill. Anders walked over to Chris, actually we came under fire and Chris tackled me over a hill and some how got a branch lodged in shoulder in the process, said Anders. Well there's that, said Chris looking away. Two medical soldiers came over to Chris and helped him up. I can walk said Chris as he headed for the transport, time to go Anders. Where's Omega, said Anders to Jill? Relax, it's safe and sound back at the BSAA, said Jill. Anders blew out a huff of air, that is such a relief, said Anders. Anders boarded the transport, Liam sat next to Anders and smiled. 

Anders, yelled Chris from the back of the transport, would you please come here and bandage this, said Chris. Anders walked back to Chris, what's the problem, said Anders? Nurse Ratchet over here is trying take my arm off, said Chris. Sir if you would just hold still, said the nurse. I want him to do it, he's a doctor, said Chris. Anders looked at the young medical soldier and smiled, it's alright I don't mind, said Anders. Yes sir, said the soldier and walked away. Stop being mean to that poor girl she was only trying help you, said Anders as he put on the latex gloves. She was trying to take my damn arm off, said Chris. Anders looked at the wound, you may be getting an infection, said Anders, they will have to start you on a round of anti-biotics. Also I was going to speak to your doctor about using Diptera therapy on the wound, said Anders.

What the Hell is Diptera therapy, said Chris. Anders drew some of the morphine into a needle and injected Chris, that should keep you compliant, said Anders. Diptera therapy is used on wounds such as yours to speed healing and reduce scaring, said Anders. But what is it, said Chris. Fly larva, said Anders. Fly larva, you mean maggots, said Chris as his face wrinkled in disgust. Precisely, said Anders, I had the therapy done on my heel two years ago. WHAT, said Chris looking disgusted. It's a very viable method of healing said Anders. When I came back from Ecuador I had cut my heel while I was there and my heel became very infected, a fellow doctor suggested the therapy after having it himself, said Anders. But what do they do with the maggots, asked Chris. It's very fascinating, they actually place them inside the wound and then seal it up for twenty-four hours, said Anders. 

They put them in you body, said Chris? Yes, what's so fascinating is they go in these tiny little white things and they come out huge the next day, said Anders. Chris began to gag, that's fucking gross, said Chris. On the contrary, it's a safe and proven form of medicine, said Anders. I don't want a bunch of maggot chomping on my insides, I mean what if they go crazy and start eating everything, said Chris. Diptera only eat dead or rotting flesh, exposing the healthy flesh underneath, said Anders. You would also need to have Hirudinea therapy simultaneously to increase healing, said Anders. Chris covered his eyes with his hand, do I even want to know what that is, said Chris. It more commonly known as leech therapy, said Anders. They attach leeches to the outside of the wound and as the leeches feed they draw blood to the surface around the wound, increasing healing.

Chris began to gag again, okay please just shut up about maggots and leeches, said Chris. I'll discuss it with your doctor, said Anders. You should get some rest said Anders. Thanks Anders, said Chris. Anders smiled. As the transport arrived at the airfield Chris suddenly sits up, GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF, yelled Chris as he ran his hands over his arms and chest. Chris, CHRIS, yelled Anders, you're dreaming, said Anders. FUCK ME RUNNING, said Chris as he laid back and covered his hands over his face. Why did you have to mention leeches and maggots, said Chris. You alright, said Anders? Yeah I was dreaming there were leeches and maggots all over me and I could get them off, said Chris. I'm sorry I didn't know you had a phobia of leeches and maggots, smiled Anders. I don't have a "phobia", I just don't fucking like them, said Chris. 

Perhaps you would prefer a different kind of therapy like, ANDERS, said Chris cutting him off. What ever you are about to say, please don't said Chris. Fine, said Anders. Everyone boarded the plane, when we land I'll have agent Barnes take you to the hotel Anders, said Jill. I want to see Omega first, said Anders. Negative, you will go to your hotel room, shower, eat and then you can come see Omega, understood, said Jill. Yes ma'am, said Anders. Liam drove Anders to the hotel, Anders checked in and went to his room. Anders realized he had no clean clothes to put on after his shower. Anders opened the door to go and buy some clothes when he saw Liam standing there getting ready to knock, Liam, said Anders. Hey I was downstairs and I realized you don't have any luggage which means you don't have any clean clothes so I went and bought you some, said Liam as he handed the bag to Anders. 

Thank you Liam, said Anders as he smiled, that was very thoughtful. I hope you still wear the same size, I mean you still look the same, I wasn't sure, said Liam. This will be fine, said Anders. I'll be downstairs if you feel like getting something to eat, said Liam. Anders nodded and closed the door. The hot shower did wonders for Anders, but he could feel his fatigue still present, but the excitement of seeing Omega re-energized him. Anders dressed in the blue sweater and jeans that Liam had bought him and went downstairs. He saw Liam sitting at a table. Anders had forgotten what a handsome man Liam was. Anders smiled as he watched Liam pull his hand down his closely trimmed beard, it always make Anders laugh and get a little turned on at the same time. Anders walked over to the table, may I join you, asked Anders?


	12. Chapter 12

Anders arrived at the lab, he was more than excited to begin his work with Omega. After checking in Anders finally made it to the lab holding Omega and entered. Anders walked over to the large reactor and peered into the small window, there was Omega. The tiny light barely visible to the human eye, Anders stared as his excitement grew. If you keep staring at that you'll go blind, came Chris' voice behind him. Anders laughed and turned to Chris. Chris was dressed in jeans and a green sweater with a white sling holding his right arm. How's the shoulder, asked Anders? I have to wear this sling for a few days but they said I would be fine, said Chris. So are you going to tear yourself away from Omega and come out with me and Alpha Team, said Chris. Anders looked back at Omega, the first results from the tests would not be ready until morning.

Why not, said Anders. Chris drove him and Anders to his house, nice place, said Anders. The house was big and seemed a little out of place for Chris. Chris stood next to Anders, this was home before my parents died, said Chris. It was left to me and Claire, but Claire said she didn't want it so I kept it and rebuilt and repair the entire place, said Chris. Chris took Anders inside, Anders looked around the spacious interior, had Chris decorated this place thought Anders. You did a good job with this place, said Anders. Thanks, Claire did all the decorating stuff, said Chris. Anders giggled to himself, he had a flash of Chris walking around with paint and fabric swatches holding them against the wall trying to pick a color. I need to have her come to my place, said Anders. Something to drink, asked Chris? Wine sounds good, said Anders.

Chris poured Anders a glass of wine as he wandered around the house. Chris handed Anders the wine and tapped his beer against the glass, cheers. I would have never guessed your home to look like this, said Anders. The house was decorated with a modern look, sleek metal and glass. Chris laughed, I get that a lot, people usually expect gun racks and a huge American flag nailed to the wall, said Chris. Anders blushed a little because that was exactly what he had been expecting. I'm not all "blow this up", or "let's shoot the hell out of that", said Chris laughing. Apparently not, said Anders. Anders walked over to one of the floor to ceiling windows and looked out and spotted a garden. You garden, said Anders. Chris walked over next to Anders, I prefer my vegetables and herbs fresh when I cook, said Chris. You....cook, said Anders?

I'm actually a very good cook, said Chris with an air of smugness. Anders smiled, I would have never guessed this side of you, said Anders. Come on, said Chris, you can help me pick some tomato's for the salsa. Anders and Chris walked out to the garden and began to pick tomato's, how much cilantro do you need asked Anders? Just grab a handful and cut it said Chris. Anders watched Chris as he picked the tomato's, he wore an almost soft expression and seemed very relaxed. You really enjoy this, don't you, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders and smiled, I do, I have always liked working with my hands, said Chris. After gathering everything they need, the two men headed back into the house and into the kitchen and began to wash the vegetables. Chris placed a marble cutting top on the counter and began to chop the tomato's and cilantro.

Chris assembled the salsa and placed it in a large bowl. Be my official taste tester, said Chris as he hand Anders a chip. Anders dipped some of the salsa out and ate it, MMM, said Anders, that is terrific. Chris chuckled, I add just a bit of finely chopped dill to it to give it that little kick, said Chris. Anders dipped out more of the salsa and ate it. What other culinary masterpieces are you making tonight, said Anders? Chris took the chicken and strip steak from the refrigerator and set it on the counter, you can help me season and get this ready for the grill, said Chris. Anders smiled. Chris' front door opened and in walked Leon, Cool you made salsa as he grabbed a chip and dipped it in the salsa. Anders and Chris continued to season the chicken and steak. So you must be pretty excited to have Omega, said Leon as he continued attacking the salsa?

Hey, you know my rule, no shop talk here, said Chris throwing a dish towel at Leon. Are you still planning on the fishing trip, asked Leon. You bet, said Chris. Where are you going, asked Anders? There's this little cabin we go to every year to fish, hike, and just hang out said Chris. You should come, said Chris. I'm going to be way too busy with Omega, the analysis alone could take more than a couple of years, said Anders. Not to mention getting the inversion and restructuring calibrations aligned, I'll, Chris reached over and placed his hand over Anders mouth cutting him off, no shop talk, said Chris. Claire and Rebecca came through the front door and walked into the kitchen. Hey everyone said Claire. Here's the Kosher salt you asked me to bring, said Claire handing the box to Chris. Perfect, said Chris as he sprinkled the salt on the chicken and steak.

Anders walked outside with Chris to the grill, I invited Liam to come, said Chris as he laid the chicken on the grill. You invited Liam, why so you two can continue your pissing contest, said Anders? No, because you were right, I'm going to be the bigger man, said Chris. Really, said Anders? Chris turned to Anders, I meant what I said about being attracted to you Anders, that wasn't just me trying to get you into bed, said Chris. Chris, I find you very attractive, I just got divorced and I'm not sure how I feel about anything right now, said Anders. I know, said Chris, but would you consider, possibly, maybe going out with me, said Chris? You don't have to answer me here and now, I just want you to think about, said Chris. Anders smiled, alright. Chris looked at Anders and smiled, so what are you going to do about Liam?

What about Liam, said Anders. Chris began to laugh, come on, the man looks at you with puppy dog eyes and it's pretty obvious, said Chris. What's pretty obvious, said Anders? Anders he's still in love with you, said Chris. Things are over between Liam and me, said Anders, I think the divorce made that clear. Just because you're divorced doesn't stop how he feels about you Anders, said Chris. So the question becomes, are you still in love with Liam? I mean of course I still love Liam, I spent a decade with the man, a bond like that just doesn't go away, but I'm not in love with him. Interesting, said Chris as he turned the chicken on the grill. Are you trying to analysis me Captain, said Anders.? I may not operate on the same level of intelligence that you do, but I got smarts where it counts, said Chris. I'll be the judge if that, said Anders as he and Chris laughed. 

Liam arrived and walked over to Anders, I'm surprised to see you here I thought you would be with Omega, said Liam. A boy just needs to relax sometimes, besides the first round of data won't be ready until morning. Why do you think Redfield invited me, said Liam? Maybe he want's to put the pettiness you two have been engaging in aside, said Anders. I don't trust him, said Liam. How about you give him the benefit of the doubt, said Anders. Liam walked over to Chris at the grill. Thanks for inviting me, said Liam. Thanks for coming said Chris. So what are you really up to Redfield, said Liam? I'm very interested in Anders, he's a.....very unique man, said Chris. Trust me you're not his type, said Liam. Oh I don't know about that, Anders even admitted that he found me attractive, said Chris. What's your angle Redfield, said Liam?

I'm interested in Anders, I even asked him out, said Chris. Turned you down didn't he, said Liam. No, he just needs time to sort out his feelings is all and I'm willing to give him that time, said Chris. Why are you telling me all of this, said Liam? Because as long as you're hanging around it makes Anders confused, hesitant about following his feelings, said Chris. I know you're still in love with him, and honestly I can't blame you for it, the man is beyond handsome, not to mention he's brilliant and talented, said Chris. I will always love Anders, said Liam. You just want to see him miserable, said Chris? I would never hurt Anders, said Liam. By hanging around like this is hurting him and it's making him miserable, said Chris. You're holding out hope that you and Anders will reconcile, said Chris. That's none of your business, said Liam.

It is my business, I like Anders and I'm planning on pursuing my feelings for him but he won't even consider the possibility because you keep hanging around, said Chris. Chris and Liam were nose to nose, break it up you two, said Jill as she walked up. I need a drink, said Liam and walked away. You two need to get your shit together and fast, said Jill. It's not me it's him, said Chris. Jill smacked Chris in the head, have you taken one to many shots to head, said Jill. It' both of you and if you two don't stop Anders is going to tell both of you to go fuck yourselves, said Jill. You need to let Anders handle Liam and stay out of it, said Jill. Anders walked up to Liam who was headed for the door, where are you going, said Anders. Back to the hotel, said Liam. Anders followed Liam out the door, what happened, said Anders. 

Liam turned around, are you really considering going out with Redfield, said Liam. Yes, said Anders. Liam you and I didn't work out, and that's not all your fault, it's mine as well. I was always running off somewhere to do research and you were always heading out on some mission, we never made time for each other and that's why our marriage failed, said Anders. Liam I love you and that will never change, but we just didn't work together because we were never together, said Anders. I know the divorce was hard on you, it's been hard on me, but we both have to move on from one another, said Anders. I'll quit the CIA if you want me to, I'll be around so much you'll get sick of me, I want to try again Anders, said Liam. I don't, said Anders and I could never ask you to quit the CIA, it's your dream, your passion, said Anders. 

That would be like you asking me to give up Omega and I can't, said Anders. Tears fell from Liam's eyes as Anders hugged him. I love you so much Anders, said Liam, as he wrapped his arms around him. I know, said Anders. Liam leaned down and kissed Anders on the forehead, good night Anders. Anders watched Liam leave. Chris had been watching and walked up to Anders, you alright, said Chris. I'm okay, said Anders. Anders took out a cigarette and lit it. Anders and Chris shared the smoke, I'm here if you want to talk about, said Chris, Anders smiled. Chris took a draw off the cigarette, CHRISTOPHER MICHAEL REDFIELD ARE YOU SMOKING, yelled Claire from behind him. Shhhit, said Chris. Chris turned to Claire, I was just holding it for Anders. Then why did I see you exhaling smoke, said Claire with her arms folded over her chest? 

Claire followed Chris into the house yelling at him about the dangers of smoking, Anders laughed and followed them in. After the meal Leon turned on some music, let me show you all my funky moves, said Leon. More like the funky chicken, said Chris. Others began to join in dancing with Leon, Anders watched and giggled. Chris handed Anders a glass of wine, wanna dance as he and Chris looked at Leon and the others, I'll pass for now, laughed Anders. I meant what I said earlier, I'm here if you want to talk about it, said Chris. Thanks, said Anders. The party continued for a few more hours and began to break up. Anders asked Claire if she could drop him off at the hotel, Anders walked into the kitchen to say good night to Chris. Thanks for inviting me and convincing me to come, said Anders. Anytime, said Chris. Well I guess I'll see you around, said Anders. Chris stepped over to Anders and placed his hands on both side of Anders face, he leaned down and softly kissed Anders, you certainly will, said Chris. Claire stood watching Anders and Chris with her mouth open.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been almost four days since Anders entered the lab and no one had seen or heard from him. Liam had been calling Anders, but Anders was not returning his calls. Liam knocked on Jill's door, come in. Have you seen or spoken to Anders lately, asked Liam? No, but he sends me regular reports, said Jill. Is there a problem Liam, asked Jill? I've been calling and texting him but he hasn't returned any of them, said Liam. He's just busy, said Jill. Liam smiled and left the office. Liam had a feeling something was wrong. Chris walked into the BSAA lobby and over to the desk, Good morning Captain, greeted the young woman, how can I help you? I'm here to see Dr. Anders Anderson, said Chris. The young woman typed on the computer and picked up the phone and made a call. I'm sorry sir by Dr. Anderson is not picking up, said the young woman. Chris smiled.

Chris went to the lab but the computer would not accept his authorization code to let him in. Chris went to Jill's office, got a minute, said Chris? Come in , said Jill. I went to the lab to see Anders and my code doesn't work, said Chris. Jill stood, have you heard from Anders lately, asked Jill? That's why I'm here, I've called him a couple of times but I haven't hear back from him, said Chris. You're the second person to tell me that, said Jill. Jill picked up the phone, I need two soldiers to meet me outside of Dr. Andersons lab, said Jill, Jill looked at Chris, let's take a walk. Jill met the soldiers outside the lab, she walked over and placed her code into the door and it slid open, everyone walked in. Anders, called Jill? Anders looked up from the computer he was sitting at, Jill, Chris, what are you doing here, said Anders? Is everything alright, asked Jill?

Everything is fine said Anders as he turned back to the screens before him. Chris walked over to Anders, you didn't return my calls, said Chris. I've been busy, I'm trying to get the inversion fields set but they keep collapsing, said Anders. Anders turned to Chris and Jill, could you two please come back later, asked Anders? Sure, said Chris looking at Anders. Thanks, said Anders. Chris and Jill returned to her office, Jill began to type on her computer, Anders blocked your code from working, said Jill. Why would he do that, said Chris? There was a knock at Jill's door, Jill looked up and seen the four scientists that were working with Anders on Omega. May we have a word with you, said one of the scientists. Come in, said Jill. The scientists began to explain to Jill that Anders had been in the lab for four days straight and would not allow them entry. 

He hands us reports through the door as well as what he would like to be done with the data, said one of the scientists. Anders will not allow you in the lab, said Jill? He said and I quote, "When it is time for your assistance, I will call you", said the scientist. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I will be looking into the situation, said Jill. Jill sat down and brought up her security screen and restored Chris code. Sounds like he's become obsessed with Omega, said Chris. Not only that but has has practically locked himself in the lab for four days, said Jill. I think it's time the good doctor takes a step back, said Jill. What do you have in mind, said Chris? He needs to get out of that lab for a while and away from Omega, said Jill. He's losing his objectivity and he's isolating himself with Omega, said Jill. I want you to get Anders out of that lab, I don't care if you have to carry him out, said Jill. Roger that, said Chris.

Chris returned to the lab and entered. Anders looked up at Chris, how did you get in here? Jill restore my code for the lab, said Chris. Chris could you come back later, I'm in the middle of some very delicate computations, said Anders. You already asked me to come back later and it is later, said Chris. Chris walked over and sat down next to Anders, Chris noticed the fatigued look and dark circles under Anders eyes. When's the last time you slept, asked Chris? Not long ago, said Anders. For what five minutes, said Chris? Chris please, I'm trying to get this done, said Anders. Chris turned Anders towards him, you're becoming obsessed with this, you barely sleep, you won't allow anyone around Omega, and I bet you have eaten in a while, said Chris? Chris, Omega holds the key to helping the human race in ways we never dreamed of, said Anders.

But you're not looking at the cost or the toll that it's taking on you Anders. You need to walk away from Omega for a while and regain your perspective, said Chris. I can't leave now, there's just too much to do, said Anders. Then you need to let the other scientists help, you basically have them doing paperwork instead of helping you with Omega, said Chris. Chris looked down at Anders, Jill has authorized me to remove you from the lab by any means necessary, if I have to place you over my shoulder and carry you out here in front of everyone, then I will, said Chris. Anders started to speak, but Chris just raised his eyebrows at him. What is today, said Anders? It's Friday October 24th, said Chris. Wait, it's Friday, Anders looked around the lab and then back at Chris, you're right, I'm way too close to this and I need to step back.

Chris drove Anders home, as he opened the door all he could see was boxes. I haven't had time to unpack yet, said Anders. Maybe I'll come over and help you, said Chris. Chris turned Anders towards him, I want you to go get some sleep, I'll be back around three, said Chris. Anders smiled, understood. Anders made his way to the bedroom and laid down. Anders opened his eyes and looked at his watch, it, was almost two-thirty. Anders got up and showered, he was finally able to find the coffee maker and coffee and made some. Anders was looking at the updates on Omega on his computer when there was a knock at the door. Anders opened the door and there stood Chris holding a large bag, I figured you must be starving by now, said Chris as he walked in. Anders smiled, he was hungry. Chris sat the bag on the kitchen counter and began to removed containers from it.

I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got a little of everything, do you like Chinese, asked Chris? I do like Chinese, said Anders. Anders and Chris sat on the floor eating, that was the best Chinese I've ever had, said Anders. Or you were a lot hungrier than you thought, said Chris smiling. Anders looked at Chris, thank you Chris that was very thoughtful of you. I spoke to Jill and she wants you to take a few days off, said Chris. Anders opened his mouth to protest, but Chris quickly threw up his hand, and I think she's right Anders. I was also thinking that you could come to the cabin with me this weekend, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris with suspicion. It would be strictly platonic and you would have your own room, said Chris. I don't know, said Anders. Well I mean if you feel that you can't control yourself around me, I understand, said Chris wearing a coy look.

Besides Claire, Leon and Rebecca will be there also, said Chris. Anders smiled. You didn't think I was inviting you to a secluded cabin in the woods, far away from people, to be all alone with me.....did you, said Chris? I just never know with you, said Anders. Whatcha say, you could certainly use a break Anders? I do need to recharge, I'm in. Anders packed a bag and followed Chris out to his truck and got in. Do you like to fish, asked Chris. I do, I just never seem to find the time to do it anymore, said Anders. Chris smiled at Anders, well you can fish your ass off this weekend. A half an hour later Chris turned down a gravel road, how far out is this place, said Anders? We're almost there, said Chris. Anders enjoyed the scenery as Chris drove, he was actually relaxed. Chris pulled up to a large modern looking cabin by an even larger lake.

Anders looked around and took in the cabin nestled in between all of the trees with fall foliage, WOW, this is amazing. Chris walked up next to Anders, I have had a lot of good times up here, said Chris. Chris picked up Anders bag, why don't you go explore and I'll put your bag in the cabin. Anders walked down to the small dock on the lake, Anders couldn't remember the last time he had went somewhere to just relax. Anders watched the wild ducks as they swam across the lake, quacking at each other as they went. The weather was still warm for late October and Anders closed his eyes and allowed the warm sunshine on his face. Chris stood watching Anders on the dock and smiled. So you're going for it with Anders, said Leon? Yep, said Chris. I like Anders, he's a little stuffy but I see what you like about him, said Leon laughing.

When are you going to ask him out, said Leon? I already have, but he's still dealing with the divorce fallout so I told him to let me know when he was ready, said Chris. He's a good guy and way smarter than you are, said Leon, don't fuck it up Redfield. Chris laughed, thanks for the vote of confidence. Chris walked down to Anders, come on I'll show you around said Chris. Chris took Anders inside, The cabin was huge inside and had an open floor plan. Chris took Anders upstairs and showed him his room, it's massive, said Anders. My room is right next door, said Chris as he winked, just in case you need me for anything. How convenient, said Anders. Chris showed Anders around the rest of the cabin, including the hot tub. That sounds perfect, said Anders looking at the hot tub. You say the word and I'll fire it up, said Chris. 

Anders walked back to the dock with some bread. He was able to lure the wild ducks over and began feeding them. Anders looked to the far end of the lake and watched the large orange sun setting. Beautiful, said Chris as he sat next Anders and began feeding the ducks. It is, I couldn't tell you the last time I watched the sun set, said Anders. Yeah the sun set is nice too, said Chris looking at Anders. Anders turned and looked at Chris, the orange glow that was cast around Anders gave him an ethereal presence and Chris leaned over and kissed Anders. Anders smiled, if I'm moving too fast, said Chris. Anders leaned up and kissed Chris back, Chris' arms instinctively went around Anders. Claire stood at the top of the hill watching Anders and Chris kiss. Claire smiled, Chris needed someone like Anders in his life, he deserved to be happy for once, thought Claire.

Claire waited until Anders and Chris broke their kiss. Hey grill master, this food is not going to cook itself, said Claire. That's my cue, said Chris as he stood and reached down to help Anders up. Chris stood at the grill cooking while Claire was handing out drinks. What's this, asked Anders? Spiked Apple Cider, be careful it packs a punch, said Claire. Anders sipped the warm cider, how much bourbon did you put in this, laughed Anders. A lot, said Claire. A car pulled up and two men got out and walked towards the cabin. That must be Eric and Evan, said Chris. The two men walked up and said hello to everyone. I see a new face, said Eric as he walked over to Anders. Eric Mitchel, as he extended his hand to Anders, and you are? Anders Anderson as he shook Eric's hand. Yes you are, said Eric. Wait are you Dr. Anders Anderson, aske Eric.

That's me. I read you paper on Reversed Polarization of Binary Energy, said Eric. You must have been the only one, laughed Anders. No, we used to have group discussions about your work when I was in college, said Eric. The work you did with NASA on Density Fields Regulation and how you could actually filter out unwanted particles to get cleaner scans was brilliant, said Eric. Chris walked over to Anders, I think you have a fan. I wrote those papers a long time ago, but thank you. Eric looked at Anders like he had just met a Hollywood star. Eric looked to be the same age as Anders, he was cute with his brown hair and full beard, it made Anders smile. Hi I'm Evan this doofus' brother as he shook Anders hand. Please don't be offended but I have no idea what you two are talking about, said Evan. That's because you're dumb, said Eric.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric followed Anders into the cabin. So are you working on any new and exciting projects, asked Eric? I'm working on some classified stuff right now, said Anders. So what do you do Eric, asked Anders? My brother and I are S.T.A.R.S members, said Eric. Special Tactics and Rescue Services, I've heard of them, said Anders. I miss the good old days when it was me, Eric and Chris. Chris was a member of S.T.A.R.S., said Anders? He joined right out of the Air Force, said Eric. To this day, I have never seen a soldier like Redfield in S.T.A.R.S. Eric looked at Anders, S.T.A.R.S. is hosting a dinner next week and I was wondering if you might want to go with me, said Eric? He's busy, same Chris' voice behind Eric. Eric turned, and how do you know he's busy? Because I'm the one he's going to be busy with, said Chris. OH, said Eric.

Eric looked at Anders, I'm sorry I didn't consider that you were involved. Anders smiled, it's new and slightly complicated, said Anders. Eric smiled and walked outside. Marking your territory, said Anders? Chris stepped closer to Anders, not yet but when I do you'll know it, said Chris. Anders and Chris rejoined the others outside, as everyone ate and shared stories. Anders looked at Chris, so you were a S.T.A.R.S. member? Chris laughed, I was. What made you want to leave, asked Anders? The BSAA , said Chris, and I've been there ever since. Evan began to laugh, you used to do some crazy ass shit. I remember being in Costa Rica and this drug lord was holding people as hostages and Chris got tired of trying to negotiate with them. He just stepped out and starting shooting the men that were holding the hostages, said Evan.

Chris walked up to the drug lord and said, negotiations are over and punched him in the face, said Evan laughing. Sounds like something you would do, said Anders looking at Chris. Sometimes diplomacy doesn't work, said Chris laughing. Are you and Eric coming to the Halloween party next Friday, asked Chris? I have to take my son trick or treating, said Evan. How is little Evan, asked Chris. More and more like me everyday, said Evan. What about you Eric, said Chris? I don't really do Halloween, said Eric. What are you going as Claire, asked Rebecca? Mortica Adams, complete with low cut dress, laughed Claire. What about you Chris, asked Claire? Frankenstein, said Chris. Fitting, said Claire. Are you coming Anders, asked Claire? YES, he is, said Chris. I will have to wait and see what the data say's about my project, but sure I'll come, said Anders.

Chris smiled at Anders, what are you coming as? IF I'm able to attend,.... I don't know, I will need to think about it, said Anders. Chris laughed, I have a few ideas said Chris winking at Anders. The friends talked until late. I think I will call it a night, said Anders as he stood. Chris stood, I'll walk you up. Chris walked Anders to his bedroom door, if you need anything or if you get scared, remember I'm right next door, said Chris grinning. I'll keep that in mind, said Anders. Chris placed his hand on Anders cheek, good night Anders. Good night Chris. Anders entered the bedroom and began getting dressed for bed, there was a knock at the door and Anders answered it. Hey said Claire, I brought you some extra blankets it can get pretty chilly up here. Thanks said Anders as he took the blankets. So you and my brother are seeing each other now? Tomorrow, said Anders and closed the door. 

Anders was awaken in the night by someone yelling, he got up and opened his door. That was Chris' voice yelling as he walked over to Chris' door. Chris it's Anders, is everything alright? Chris continued to yell, Anders opened the door and slowly walked in. Chris was rolling around on the bed, Anders could see the sweat covering his chest and face. GET BACK, yelled Chris as he swung his arms in the air. DON"T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM, yelled Chris. Anders went over to the bed and tapped Chris' feet, Chris wake up you're having a nightmare. Chris continued to yell, Anders tapped harder on Chris' feet, CHRIS WAKE UP YOU'RE DREAMING, said Anders in a loud voice. Chris opened his eyes and lunges at Anders taking him to the floor, his hands around Anders throat. Chris eyes were wild and void as he choked Anders.

Anders began to hit against Chris' arms, Chris it's Anders, he barely managed to get out. Chris' eyes suddenly go wide, Anders, as Chris pulls away from Anders. Chris grabs Anders and puts his arms around him as Anders coughs and draws in deep breaths. OH GOD ANDERS I'M SO SORRY, as he holds Anders against him. I'm alright, Anders manages to get out. Anders leans back from Chris, Chris is shaking and confusion stares back at Anders. It was just a dream, it's not real, said Anders. Chris look at me, said Anders as he cups Chris face, it's not real. Chris is trying to speak but no words come out. Anders puts his arms around Chris and gently rocks him, it was just a dream, you are safe and there is no danger here. After a moment Chris looks at Anders, oh god Anders I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I'm fine, said Anders smiling. 

Anders took Chris downstairs to the kitchen and gave him a bottle of water. Chris is still slightly shaky, Anders pours Chris a shot of bourbon and hands it to him, this will help. Chris drinks the shot and Anders pours him another. Chris drank the shot and looks at Anders, Thanks. Anders sat down next to Chris, we can talk about it if you want, said Anders? Chris looks at Anders and seen the imprint of his fingers on his throat, JESUS GOD, Anders I'm so sorry as he rubs his fingers across Anders neck. I'm fine. We all get dreams of our time in combat, said Anders. I used to sleep with a Glock 19 under my pillow, until one night I had a dream about a particular bad incident that happened to me in Iraq, said Anders. I grabbed the Glock and sat up and emptied the entire clip into the wall at the end of the bed. Scared the Hell out of Liam, laughed Anders.

Those memories are just one of the prices we pay for our service, we try not to think about them and push them as far back as we can, said Anders. But we know they are still there, floating around in the back of our minds, and they surface expectedly and we react, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders and smiled, you really do know everything don't you, laughed Chris? Let's not go there, laughed Anders. Let's get you back to bed, said Anders. Anders was getting ready to walk in his room, Anders... thanks for tonight, smiled Chris. Anytime. Anders woke to a knock on his door, he sat up and folded the covers down and rubbed his eyes, come in. Chris came through the door carrying a tray, good morning, I brought you something. Anders blinked several times, what's this? I wanted to do something nice for you to say thanks for last night, as Chris set the tray across Anders lap.

You didn't have to do this Chris, but I'm glad you did, I'm starving. So I made you an egg white omelet, with fresh mushroom and peppers, some orange juice, and the most important thing, fresh coffee. Anders picked up the coffee and took a big drink, thank you Chris, this is great. Chris sat down next to Anders, I really appreciate what you did last night and for sharing with me one of your experiences, it really helped, said Chris. Good, as Anders smiled at Chris. Claire and Rebecca stepped into the bedroom, what's going on here, said Rebecca? Just saying thanks to Anders for doing something special for me last night, said Chris. OH REALLY, said Claire folding her arms across her chest. Belay that kind of thinking, I just helped him with a problem was all, said Anders. I can guess what the problem was, giggled Rebecca. Anders and Chris laughed.

Anders showered then dressed and came down stairs. Let's ask Anders, said Leon. Ask me what? Should we go fishing first or go hiking first, said Claire? Well if we hike first it will give the sun time to warm the water by early afternoon which would make the fish come to the surface making for better fishing, said Anders. He's like rain man, said Leon. Hiking it is, said Chris. I need a hammer, said Anders. A hammer, what for, said Chris? There are natural gemstone deposits around this area and I'm hoping to find one, said Anders. There's probably one in the tool shed, said Chris, let's go look. Anders followed Chris to the tool shed. Chris turned on the light and jumped back, GOD DAMMIT, said Chris. What, as Chris pointed to the work table. It's a fucking spider, said Chris. Anders looked at the spider which was this size of a nickel.

Anders broke out laughing. It's not funny, I don't like spiders, said Chris. Chris you are ten thousand times his size and mass, what could it possibly do to you. IT COULD BITE ME, said Chris defensively. Anders walked over and waived his hand over the spider causing it to run away, see he's more afraid of you then you are of him. Chris was till standing in the doorway, are you going to help me, said Anders? He's still in there, Chris looked down and picked up a hammer. Here's your hammer can we go now, said Chris. Anders began to laugh as he picked up a small chisel off the work table. As the two were walking back Anders began to laugh again. It's not funny. It is, you are a 6' 4, two hundred pound man that is afraid of a creature that weighs less than a gram, that's funny. Well I'm glad my fear of spiders makes you laugh, said Chris.

What's so funny said Leon as Anders and Chris walked up. Nothing, said Chris. I figure we could follow the north trail up to the rock face, said Rebecca. Lead on, said Claire. After hiking for and hour the group stops to rest. Anders takes out the chisel and hammer and walks over to some of the large rocks on the ground and begins examining them. Chris walked over to Anders, find something? I'm not sure yet, you see that white line running through the rock, that's Pyrite it's a mineral that is usually an indicator that gemstones could be present, said Anders. Anders began to tap along the pyrite line with the chisel and hammer. You'll be here all day trying to break the rock open that way, said Chris. Is that so, as Anders gave the rock a good hit with the hammer cracking the rock in half and exposing the Amethyst crystals inside. 

HOLY SHIT, said Chris. WHOA, said Leon. They're so pretty, said Rebecca. I want one, said Claire. Chris looked at Anders and smiled, how the Hell did you know that was inside that rock? I made an educated guess and broke it open, said Anders. Anders broke the rock into big pieces and gave a piece to everyone. And what am I supposed to do with this, said Chris. Place it on a shelf, or your desk and each time you see it, it will connect you back to this time and place, said Anders. Chris smiled, you continue to surprise me. The group returned to the cabin and began fishing. Anders cast his line in the water as Chris walked up and cast his line in the water. There are some really nice Bass in here, lets see if we can catch enough for dinner, said Chris. A few minutes later, I got one, said Leon as he reeled in the Bass. NICE, said Chris, that's a keeper. A little while later, I got one, said Claire as she reeled in the Bass. Alright, said Rebecca and high fived Claire. 

Anders felt his line being pulled and began to reel, I got one as he reeled harder. Anders pulled the tiny fish from the water, it was a Blue Gil. Hey at least you caught something, smiled Chris. Chris began to reel in his line, he's a fighter as he pulled the line and reeled. Chris pulled a large bass from the water, and that's dinner. Chris and Claire cleaned the fish by the water and brought them to the cabin and placed them in a cooler. I was going to go and pick some wild greens if you'd like to come along Anders, said Chris. As Anders and Chris walked along the edge of the woods Chris would stop so often and pick some leaves from a plant. Anders stopped and began to pull some leaves from a tall plant with dark red berries. Aren't those poisonous, said Chris. Only the berries, the leaves are very tasty, it's commonly referred to as "poke". 

Anders and Leon place the fish into foil along with butter and garlic and sealed them up and took them to Chris by the grill. Chris laid the foil packets on the grill and closed the lid. Chris assembled the wild greens in a bowl and pour Balsamic Vinegar over them and sat it on the table. The sun was setting and made for a perfect backlight for dinner. The group ate, I think I'm going to go for a walk, said Anders. Anders walked down by the lake and looked at the crescent moon that hung above the lake, he breathed deeply the night air. Chris walked up behind Anders and wrapped a throw blanket around his shoulders. It' so peaceful here, so beautiful, the very embodiment of solitude, said Anders. It is beautiful here said Chris as he turned Anders towards him and kissed him. Anders smiled, like you said, beautiful, said Chris.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Monday morning and Anders walked into the lab. I would like everyone's attention please, said Anders. The scientists stopped working and gathered around Anders. I know I have been a little selfish lately when it came to Omega, but I want everyone to know that I have corrected this behavior and moving forward we will be working as a team, said Anders. The scientists smiled, now let's see what we have so far, said Anders. Anders phones buzzed as he was working, it was Chris. Hey Chris. Hey, I was wondering if you were free for lunch today? The other doctors are taking me out for lunch, raincheck? Sure, I'll let you get back to work. Anders was looking over data when his phone buzzed, it was Liam. Hello Liam. Hey Anders, I need to meet with you to get an update on Omega for the president, I would only need an hour of your time, when will you be free?

I can meet with you around six, said Anders. Sure, why don't we grab some dinner while we talk, said Liam? Sure, I'll grab something on the way home and Anders gave Liam his new address. Great, see you then, said Liam. Anders stopped on the way home and grabbed some take out and drove home. Liam was already waiting on Anders, let me help, said Liam as he took the bag from Anders as he opened the door. Sorry about the mess I really haven't had time to unpack everything, as Anders walked into the kitchen. No problem, I still have a few boxes to unpack my self, said Liam. Anders took out the food, shall we get started? Yeah, what have you learned so far about Omega, asked Liam. Omega is far more complex than we first realized, the structure is composed of so many different types of radiation that we are trying to figure out how they co-exist.

Are there any immediate dangers to the public, asked Liam. Only if the containment failed or if Omega was to be removed from it. Liam continued his questioning for almost an hour. I think that's all I need for now, said Liam. I was talking to Rebecca earlier and she said that you went to a cabin this past weekend. Yeah I definitely needed to step back and get away for a while, said Anders, it was a lot of fun. There was a silence for a moment, everything alright Liam? Yeah, I thought about getting away for a while myself, there's this great Halloween party this Friday and I wondered if you might like to go with me, said Liam? I can't, I have to see what the data says at the end of the week and I've already been invited to a party that I committed to, said Anders. Liam smiled, no problem. Well I better get going, I'll call you by the end of the week. Anders smiled and nodded his head.

Chris stopped by the lab on Thursday. Are you coming tomorrow night asked Chris? Looks like I will be able to make it, said Anders. Chris smiled, what are you coming as? I'll let that be a surprise. I look forward to seeing what inventive costume you come up with, said Chris. The other scientists had been watching the exchange between Anders and Chris. Anders caught the looks, I should get back to work we seem to be distracting my team. Chris turned to leave but stopped and looked at Anders, you still haven't unpacked yet have you? The question struck Anders funny, no, why? Just curious, said Chris as he left. Anders arrived home and looked at all the boxes, I guess I should get some of this done thought Anders. He poured a glass of wine and opened a box, he unwrapped a picture of him and Liam at the Animal Preserve in Africa and he smiled. There was a knock at the door.

Anders opened the door to find Chris, Claire, Leon and Rebecca standing there. What are you guys doing here, asked Anders? We're here to help you unpack, said Claire as she walked in. Surprise, said Chris as he walked in. Anders closed the door, you guys don't have to do this. Chris turned to Anders, we know we don't have to, but we want to. Anders smiled, alright, can I get anyone some wine or anything? Already took care of that, as Chris held up a large bottle of wine and a twelve pack of beer. Let's get started, said Anders. The friends opened boxes and began placing things around the house. Chris opened a box and began to take out items that looked like artifacts, what are these? Anders walked over to Chris, that is the Egyptian God of wisdom, Thoth. I picked him up while I was in the Egyptian desert investigating a meteor impact from around 17 B.C. And who is this guy, asked Chris as he picked up another statue?

HER name is Ceridwen, she is a shapeshifting Celtic Goddess of poetic inspiration and she keeps a cauldron of wisdom, smiled Anders. And this one, said Chris? That is Frigg, she is the Norse Goddess of wisdom and her name means "beloved, said Anders. I see a theme forming here, laughed Chris. The friends were able to unpack most of the boxes, what about these boxes, asked Leon? Anders looked, I'll get to those, just some stuff I've been holding on to, said Anders. The friends drank and talked while putting away things. Anders looked at his watch, Wow, it's elven-thirty you guys should get going. Chris walked over to Anders, I had a great time tonight and I learned some things about you. Such as, said Anders. You hold knowledge and wisdom in a very high esteem, you have a corky side to you, and you're very passionate about what you do.

Anders smiled, I guess you were paying attention. Better believe it, smiled Chris. Thanks again everyone for coming over, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help, said Anders. Anytime, said Chris. Chris and the others left and Anders walked over to the boxes that Leon had asked about earlier. He sat down and opened one of the boxes and took old a large leather bound photo album. Anders opened to Album and there was a picture of him and Liam on their wedding day. He smiled at how handsome Liam looked and how excited they were on that day. He began to flip through the album, reminiscing as he looked at the photo's. Tears filled his eyes when he came to a picture of Liam down on one knee holding a ring asking Anders to marry him. Anders remembered that night and happiness he was filled with, but that was over now.

The next day Anders was running over the data when his phone buzzed, it was Claire. Hey Claire. Hey Anders, I was hoping we could have with me lunch today? Anders looked at his watch, sure, where? Aero's, said Claire. What time? Noon, said Claire. I'll see you then. Anders walked in the restaurant and looked around, that's when he saw Chris smiling at him. He walked over to the table where Chris, Claire, Leon and Rebecca were sitting. Hope you don't mind but I picked up these stragglers on the way, said Claire. Not at all, Chris stood and pulled out a chair for Anders. Thank you, so how's the food here? Everything is delicious, said Leon. So what are you coming as tonight Anders, asked Rebecca? Let me guess, said Chris, a mad scientist? Anders looked at Chris, no, even though that was what he was planning to come as.

Really, said Chris, so what are you coming as? You will just have to wait and see. Anders and the others finished lunch, I have to get back, said Anders. See you tonight, said Chris wearing a huge grin. Anders went back to the lab for a few hours, he had no idea what to dress as for the party and he couldn't go as a mad scientist. Anders decided to go to the local thrift store and look around for idea's. The place was busier than normal with it being Halloween. Anders looked around and seen a pair of leather pants along with a leather vest on a mannequin, he checked the size, they would fit but would also be a little snug. Anders had a sales lady remove the pants and vest for him. Anders found a leather hat with silver studs in it and a pair of black boots that ran up to his knees. Anders bought the outfit and drove home.

Anders laid the outfit on the bed and stared at it, he was having reservations about wearing it. Maybe he could pull a Charlie Brown and just throw a sheet over his head with some eye holes. Anders poured a glass of wine and continued to stare at the outfit. Maybe he could just wrap a sheet around himself like a toga, he thought. The doorbell rang and Anders opened the door to find Claire standing there. Hey, what are you doing here? I figured that Chris was right about your costume choice and you were probably here trying figure out what to wear, said Claire. Anders handed Claire his glass of wine and poured himself another glass. I did find something, but I don't think I should wear it. Why not, asked Claire. It's somewhat....provocative, said Anders. Now I have to see it, said Claire, go put it on and let me see.

Anders went into the bathroom and opened the door ten minutes later and stepped out wearing the leather outfit. OH MY GOD, said Claire. I look stupid, I'm just going to go for the toga, said Anders. NO, Anders this is hot, said Claire. It just needs one adjustment said Claire as she stepped over and took off the vest and pulled the white t-shirt over Anders head and replaced the vest. Oh Hell yeah, said Claire. Anders felt over exposed in the outfit without a shirt, I don't know. Claire poured more wine into Anders glass, you look hot. Do you have any black gloves, asked Claire. Anders went to the closet and pulled a pair out, like this? Claire walked over and took the gloves from Anders, you got any scissors? Anders walked to the kitchen and returned with a pair of scissors and handed them to Claire. Thanks, as Claire began to cut the fingers off the gloves.

What are you doing, said Anders? This will complete the outfit, said Claire. Anders put on the gloves and looked in the mirror, he had to admit he did look hot. Are you sure, said Anders. Trust me when Chris sees you in this he is going to bust something, said Claire laughing. Claire dressed in her costume and the two headed for the party. Claire parked in front of Chris' house, there was music and lights as the trick or treaters came and went from the house. Ready, said Claire, Anders nodded as they both got out of the car. Claire walked over and cocked Anders hat to the side a little, let's party, said Claire. The main party was in the back yard, Anders and Claire walked towards the back yard as people whistled, winked and blew Anders kisses as he passed. Anders looked around the small crowd of people until his eyes fixated on a tall, slightly green Frankenstein.

Chris had the elevated head with stitches going across it, no shirt and ragged pants on. Anders admired the broad chiseled chest that tapered to a slim waist that was covered in abs. Chris had a body that Anders really wanted to explore. Chris looked at Anders and did a double take and made his way over to him. WOW, said Chris with his mouth open, you look...WOW. You said that already, smiled Anders. Chris continued to look Anders up and down. You are by far the hottest guy here, said Chris. I thought for sure you were going to show up as, as what, said Anders cutting Chris off. NOT THIS, said Chris laughing. Guests walked by and whistled and complimented Anders on his costume. This is a side I definitely would not have guessed you had, said Chris. Just goes to show Captain, never judge a book by it's cover, said Anders.

You are definitely a book I intend on reading, from cover to cover, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Leon walked up, great party, then he saw Anders. HOLY SHIT, said Leon, Anders? That is one hot outfit, I mean you look fucking awesome. Thanks, laughed Anders. You have to enter the costume contest, said Claire walking up. Oh I don't know, said Anders. Just think about it said Chris grinning. Chris looked at Anders talking with Claire and Leon. The black leather pants he was wearing curved around his small round ass and the package he sported up front was impressive. Chris wanted Anders there and then. Your boyfriends hot, said Jill as she walked by.


	16. Chapter 16

Anders was talking with one of the guest when a man approached him, excuse me are you Dr. Anders Anderson, asked the man? Yes, can I help you? The man pushed a small pistol into his side, just walk with me and I won't hurt you, said the man. The man placed his arm around Anders back and began to walk him towards the driveway. Chris had noticed the man's arm around Anders and the look Anders wore. Chris made his way over towards Anders and stepped in front of him, you're not leaving are you? I'm sorry we've never met, said Chris, looking at the man. Anders is very tired and I'm just taking him home, said the man. Anders looked at Chris and moved his eyes down to his right side trying to signal Chris. In one swift move Chris lands a punch directly tot he man's face knocking him back. The man points the gun at Chris.

Anders drives his knee into the man's side as he fire's the gun. The man turns and pushes Anders away and takes off running. Anders looks at Chris, he is holding his side and he can see blood. CHRIS, Anders yells and runs to his side. You've been hit, said Anders as he moves Chris' hand. It's just a graze, said Chris. Jill is on her phone ordering soldiers to pursue the man. Let's get you patched up, said Anders. Anders takes Chris in the house and set's him at the table, where do you keep you first aid kit? It's under the sink in the bathroom, said Chris. Anders comes back with the kit and kneels at Chris' side. Anders cleans the blood away, doesn't look bad, said Anders, as he begins to tape gauze over the wound. Chris looks down at Anders in the leather outfit, you should wear stuff like that more often, said Chris. 

Anders stands, my prognosis is that you will make it. Chris put's his arms around Anders and draws him against his chest, thanks doc. Chris stands and kisses Anders passionately, Anders arms goes around Chris' neck as the heat builds between them. Break it up, you two can do that later, said Jill as she walked into the room. Anders takes a step back and clears his throat. So what happened Anders, asked Jill? I was talking with this couple and this man walked up and asked me my name and then pulled out a gun and placed it against my side and told me to walk with him. Did you recognize him, asked Jill? No, I've never seen him before. I'm assigning you a security detail, said Jill. I'll provide security for him, said Chris. Actually that's my job, said Liam, as he walked over to Anders. You okay, said Liam looking at Anders. I'm fine. 

Chris turned to Liam, what the Hell are you doing here? I've been out front with the other watch team, said Liam. I have a team providing minimal security, said Jill. Chris looked at Liam, well they are doing such a great job, Anders is almost abducted and the perp got away, BRAVO said Chris as he clapped his hands. The president himself assigned me to Anders, he said Anders is too valuable to lose, said Liam. Well you can watch over him while he is at the lab, because when he's not he'll be with me, said Chris. That's not what the president want's said Liam. FUCK THE PRESIDENT, HE'S A GODDAMN IDIOT ANYWAY, said Chris. Anders you need to come with me, said Liam as he reached for Anders. Chris quickly stepped in between Anders and Liam. I said, he's staying here as Chris looked at Liam. You are violating a direct order from the President of the United States, said Liam, I could shoot you for this, said Liam. 

ENOUGH, put your dicks away boys, said Jill. Jill turned to Anders, what do you want to do Anders, asked Jill? I think that Chris' idea is better, Liam can watch over me at the lab, and Chris can watch over me when I'm not at the lab, said Anders. That's not what the President ordered, said Liam. Then have the president call me and I'll be happy to fill him in on the WHOLE situation, said Anders. Liam threw up his hands and walked away. You can stay in the spare bedroom tonight, said Chris. Anders nodded. It's settled then, let's go party, said Chris as he led Anders to the back yard. Anders and Chris hung out with the guests until 2 am when the party broke up. I need to run home real quick, said Anders. What do you need, asked Chris? Clothes, laughed Anders, I can't wear this around all weekend, let alone to bed. Sure you can, besides clothes are over rated. You can just run around naked all weekend, I don't mind at all, said Chris wearing a huge smile. Nice try.

Anders and Chris cleared his house, nobody here but the floor boards, said Chris. Anders walked into his bedroom followed by Chris, so this is your bedroom, said Chris as he looked around. Anders took out a bag and began to place clothes in it, he walked into the bathroom to get his tooth brush and other items. So how do you sleep, asked Chris in a coy fashion? Usually very well, said Anders. Chris chuckled, no I mean do sleep with or with out apparel? Anders walked up to Chris, shorts and a t-shirt, why? I usually sleep au natural, and I wouldn't want to startle you if I got up in the middle of the night to get some water, said Chris smiling. I've seen you naked Chris and trust me, as impressive as you are I wouldn't scream. Chris stepped closer to Anders, is that a challenge. Anders walked into the bathroom and changed.

As Chris was driving them back he looked at Anders, I liked the other outfit better. Anders laughed, I bet you did. By the way, when did you see me naked, asked Chris? The day we met, in the locker room. So you were checking me out? Well it was a little hard to miss, giggled Anders. You were impressed weren't you, said Chris? Anders flushed red, let's talk about something else, said Anders. You were impressed, said Chris. So what do you want to do tomorrow asked Chris? I don't know, I'll have to think about it. Chris pulled into his driveway and notice a van sitting across the street. Stay here, said Chris. Chris got out and walked over to the van as Liam rolled down the window, I got this guys so why don't you two just go home, or make out or whatever it is you do, said Chris. I'm under orders, I can't leave, said Liam. Suit yourself. 

Chris walked over and opened Anders door and took his bag. Chris put his arm Anders as they walked to the door. Liam filled with anger when he saw Chris put his arm around Anders. Once inside Anders turned to Chris, that wasn't very nice. What, all I did was tell them they didn't have to stay and that I was on top of it. I'm talking about you putting your arm around me like that. Chris looked down at Anders, can't a guy put his arm around his fella. Yes he can, for the right reasons. You did that just to piss Liam off, admit it. Maybe a little, but he has to get used to seeing us together Anders, said Chris. Your right, but we don't have to rub it in his face either. Chris led Anders to the spare room, Anders let out a big yawn, I'm beat. Anders dressed for bed and got under the covers, Chris walked into the room, I brought you and extra blanket in case you got cold. Thanks. My room is right across the hall in case you get scared or need a warm body to snuggle against, said Chris smiling.

Anders woke the next morning and rubbed his eyes, the clock showed it was 8:38 am. Anders threw the covers back and started for the kitchen when he saw Chris stretched out on his back snoring in his bed. Anders stood for a moment and giggled. Anders made coffee and opened his laptop to check for updates on Omega. A few minutes later he heard Chris come shuffling across the floor, cofffeeee, said Chris. Anders poured Chris a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Chris rewarded Anders with a kiss on his head. Everything alright with Omega, asked Chris? Yeah I'm just looking at some of the test results. Chris reached over and closed the laptop, you know I hate it when you do that, said Anders. Chris smiled a sleepy smile, it's the weekend, time to relax not work. Claire came walking through the door, good you are both awake, said Claire. What's up sis, said Chris as he dropped a kiss on her head. 

What are you two doing today, asked Claire. Both men shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Great, you can come to the flee market with me, said Claire. Chris looked at Anders, you want to go buy some else's used junk? Sounds fun, said Anders. Chris looked back at Claire, I'm in. Claire laughed as she poured a cup of coffee. The trio met up with Leon and Rebecca at the Flee Market, I just love coming to these places, said Rebecca. Isn't that one of your men, said Anders pointing to a tall blond man. Chris looked, PIERS, yelled Chris. Piers walked over wearing a smile, Captain, doctor. You don't have to be so formal Piers, call me Anders. Yes sir, said Piers. Doing some shopping Captain? Chris pointed to everyone else. Look at that, said Claire as her and Anders walked to one of the tables. Stay in sight, said Chris to Anders. Anders gave Chris a lop sided salute and walked to the table with Claire.

Piers caught Chris's expression as he looked at Anders. So is there something going on with you and Anders, asked Piers? Not yet, but I'm working on it, laughed Chris. REALLY, said Piers. What's that supposed to mean, said Chris looking at Piers? It's just you guys are so different from one another, I wouldn't....I mean if you.. Shut up Piers, aid Chris. Piers and Chris begin to laugh, all I'm saying is if he makes you happy, go for it, said Piers. Thanks Piers. Chris come look at this, said Anders. Chris and Piers walked over to the table, Anders handed Chris an old framed photograph of a soldier standing by a plane. Check out the name and the date, said Anders. Chris looked at the name, C.Redfield 1944. Any relation, asked Anders? I don't know said Chris. Claire, said Chris and handed her the picture, are we related to this guy? 

Claire looked at the picture and covered her mouth. Chris do you know who this is? Not a clue, said Chris. Chris this is our grandfather, you were named after him. He died in 1944 after his plane was shot down in the war. Where did you get this, asked Claire? Anders found it. Claire walked over to the table next to Anders and began to go through the pictures, but she found nothing. Claire asked the man at the table where he had gotten the picture? The man explained that his grandmother had passed and he was selling the stuff he found in the attic. May I ask her name said Claire? It was Violet Kirkpatrick, said the man. The name was not familiar to Claire, she paid the man for the picture and handed it to Chris. What are you going to do with it, asked Claire? I'm going to hang it in my office at home, said Chris. Weird finding it here, said Chris.

The group walked around and bought odd items for themselves. Everyone returned to Chris' house, that was fun, said Anders and I found some really cool stuff. Chris picked up the rock Anders had bought. You know you can find rocks for free outside, said Chris? Anders took the rock from Chris, yes you can, but this is no ordinary rock. What makes it so special, asked Chris? It's a meteorite, said Anders. It's probably billions of years old and who knows what could be locked inside it. I love it when you talk smart, said Chris. Who's hungry said Chris, everyone answered with a resounding "I AM". Chris pulled out some chicken wings and prepped them for the grill. Chris looked at Anders sitting at the counter making the salad, Chris was caught of guard by the man's handsomeness. Chris walked over and leaned down and kissed Anders, so damn handsome, said Chris.


	17. Chapter 17

Anders was sitting in the back yard when Chris placed a cup of coffee in front of him, I thought you might like some. Anders smiled and took the coffee. You were deep in thought, what's on your mind, asked Chris? Omega, Liam and the fact that someone tried to abduct me, outside of that I'm peachy. Chris made Anders look at him, I got you, no one is going to hurt you while I'm around. It's not me I'm worried about, Chris if that bullet had been an inch more to the left it could have seriously injured you. I'm worried that you're going to get hurt trying to protect me, said Anders. Chris chuckled, I'm a soldier, I put my life on the line every time I put that combat uniform on, I know the risk and I willing to take that risk for you Anders. Anders set his coffee down and hugged Chris, I just don't want anything to happen to you, said Anders. Chris wrapped his arms around Anders and held him.

I have an idea, come on, said Chris taking Anders by the hand. Where are we going, asked Anders? You'll see. Anders climbed into Chris big black truck, what are you up to, Chris just smiled. The two men drove for about ten minutes when Chris pulled into a small parking lot with a small building. What is this place, said Anders. Only home to the worlds greatest soft serve ice cream, come on. Anders and Chris walked up to the small window, two medium please, said Chris. Chris looked at Anders, your taste buds are about to get rocked. The lady handed two cones through the window to Chris and Chris handed one to Anders. Anders took a bite of the ice cream and his eyes went wide, OH MY GOD. Chris laughed, good isn't it. Anders and Chris walked over to one of the picnic tables and sat down. Chris, this is amazing. I've been coming here since I was a kid, said Chris.

Monday morning had arrived and Chris drove Anders to the BSAA. As they walked toward the door Anders saw Liam standing and smiling at him, good morning, said Liam. Good morning said Anders. I'll be in meetings most of the day, but if you need anything call me, said Chris. I can assist him with anything he may require, said Liam. Chris looked at Liam, like I said, anything, said Chris. Chris leaned over and kissed Anders on the cheek. I'll see you at five, as Chris held the door for Anders. Liam escorted Anders to the lab and followed him in. Anders opened his laptop and went to work. A few hours later one of the scientist approached Anders. You need to see this doctor, said the scientist. Anders followed the scientist to the reactor, Omega was blinking, do you hear that, said Anders? Anders went to his desk and brought Omega up on the screen.

What's it doing, said the scientist? It's emitting a harmonic signature, said Anders. Anders monitored the signature and then called Jill. I need you to come to the lab, said Anders. A few minutes later Chris, Jill and Liam walk into the lab. What is it, asked Jill. Omega is emitting a harmonic signature, said Anders. What does that mean, asked Jill? We're not sure yet but it's repeating, said Anders. Anders brought up a series of wave lengths, every 12.5 minutes Omega emits this harmonic signature for approximately 7.3 minutes, said Anders. I think it's trying to communicate, said Anders. With what, said Chris? It could be anything, us, something in the room, or even in space, said Anders. It wants something, said Anders wearing a huge smile. Any idea's what it could want, asked Chris? Nothing yet, said Anders, but I'm going to try and send different harmonic frequencies at it to see if I get a reaction, said Anders. 

Are you telling me that Omega is alive, said Jill. I don't know, but once we figure out what the harmonics mean it may answer that question, said Anders. Good work Anders, find out what it wants, said Jill. Chris stood in the lobby of the BSAA, it was almost five-thirty and Anders was supposed to meet him at five. Chris went to the lab, he found Anders with his face stuck in a monitor and typing. Chris picked Anders up and put him over his shoulder, CHRIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING, yelled Anders. I'm taking you home because you're getting obsessed again, Omega will be here in the morning for you to tinker with, said Chris as he carried Anders out the door. You can put me down now. Chris placed Anders on the floor of the elevator and smiled at him. You could have just asked me to leave. And then you would have started talking protons and neutrons and we would still be in the lab, said Chris. 

I think we should stay at my house tonight, said Anders. Why, said Chris. Because I don't have anything to wear, said Anders. I told you I don't mind if you run around naked, chuckled Chris. Fine by me, said Chris. Anders began dinner, what smells so good, said Chris? I making one of my favorites, country fried steak, with white pepper gravy and mashed potato's. That sounds awesome, said Chris. Anders plated the food and set one in front of Chris. Chris torn into the steak, oh my god, said Chris as he chewed and closed his eyes. Is it good or are you just having an orgasm, laughed Anders. Both, said Chris. Anders this is amazing, you are going to have to show me how you made this. It's easy actually, said Anders. The two men ate and cleaned the kitchen, tv, said Chris? I was going to check on Omega first, but sure, said Anders.

Anders sat at the dining room table checking the reports on Omega as Chris flipped through the channels. Chris, you need to see this. Chris walked over to Anders at the table, what's up? Look at this e-mail I got form this Dr. Albert Wesker, said Anders. Chris looked at the e-mail, what the hell is Wesker e-mailing you for, said Chris? Chris he knows about Omega. Forward that e-mail to me and Jill, said Chris as he pulled his gun from his jacket. Who is he, asked Anders? A fucking psycho, the son of a bitch experiments on innocent people and himself. He's responsible for the outbreaks in Paris, New York, and Milan, said Chris. But how does he know about Omega, it's top secret, said Anders? He has his ways, said Chris as he looked out the window and saw the familiar van from last night. Chris hands Anders his gun, stay here and shoot anything that comes in that's not me, said Chris. 

Chris walked out to the van. Not tonight Redfield I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit, said Liam. Well you better get in the mood, Albert Wesker just e-mailed Anders. Liam got out of the van, Albert Wesker. I take it you've heard of him, said Chris? The CIA has been chasing Wesker even before I joined, said Liam. What's that crazy bastard want with Anders, asked Liam? He knows about Omega and wants to talk to Anders about it, said Chris. Chris looked around, we should go inside I don't want to leave Anders unprotected, said Chris. Liam followed Chris inside. Liam, said Anders. Chris told me that Wesker contacted you with an e-mail, said Liam? Can you send me that e-mail, said Liam? Sure, said Anders. I remember him now, I was at the Geneva Convention and he was asking me questions about stabilizing Singularity fields, said Anders.

Chris and Liam looked at Anders with blank expressions, the point is his line of questioning was around Omega, said Anders. Jill and a group of soldiers walked through Anders door, secure the house, said Jill as she walked up to Anders. Trouble just seems to follow you Anders, said Jill smiling. Pack a bag we're moving you to a secure location, said Jill. I don't want to leave my house, said Anders? Anders please, said Chris and Liam in unison causing the two men to look at each other. It's not safe here, you're too vulnerable in the open like this, said Chris, you're a soldier think about your position right now, said Chris. Your right, said Anders. Liam's phone rang, yes Mr. President, as he walked away. I guess I should pack, said Anders as he walked to his bedroom, with Chris close behind him. I want to go on record by saying I'm not happy about this, said Anders. Noted, said Chris.

Anders walked out of the bedroom with his bag. We could put him in the penthouse at the BSAA, said Chris. I was thinking that to, said Jill. Or we could take him to MOYA, said Liam walking up, the President just authorized it and he wants Omega moved there as well. Who's MOYA, asked Anders? Chris, Liam and Jill started smiling, MOYA isn't a person, it's a place, said Liam. What kind of place, asked Anders? Let's just say if the President was ever in trouble, he would go to MOYA, said Liam. Alright, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders and placed his hands on his shoulders, I won't let anything happen to you Anders, I promise, said Chris. Anders smiled. Jill called for a helicopter, it should be here in seven minutes, said Jill. The neighbors are going to love this, said Anders. A few minutes later and Anders heard the helicopter landing. 

As the helicopter flew at top speed towards MOYA Chris looked at Anders. You alright, said Chris into the mic on his headphones. Fine, I just hope they are being careful while moving Omega, we wouldn't want to cause a Cascade failure, said Anders. A what, said Chris? A Cascade failure, if that were to happen it would cause a structural integrity failure causing Omega to crack open like an egg and a lot of people are going to have a real bad day, said Anders. I love it when you talk smart, said Chris. Anders shook his head and laughed. ETA is three minutes Captain, said the piolet. Understood, said Chris. Anders could see a glass house sitting at the top of a cliff as the sea crashed against the bottom. Welcome to MOYA, came Liam's voice of the headsets.

The cliff face began to slide open as the helicopter approached, it looked like the cliff was opening it's mouth to swallow the helicopter. Anders and Chris exited the helicopter and Liam walked up, Welcome to MOYA, said Liam smiling. The most secure and state of the art facility in the United States, maybe the world. The huge bay doors banged shut, those doors a one foot thick pure tritanium, it could withstand a direct nuclear strike, said Liam. Follow me, said Liam. Liam led Anders and Chris to the house above, the glass in the windows are composed of diterium, a fifty caliber round could penetrate them, said Liam. Liam led Anders and Chris upstairs and into a very large bedroom, this will be your room Anders, said Liam. Anders walked over and placed his bag on the bed, it's big, said Anders. It's the master suite, said Liam.

I have your room set up downstairs Captain, said Liam. Chris laughed that's too far from Anders and he walked out into the hall to the door across from Anders room and opened it. This will do, said Chris. I already have you set up downstairs, said Liam. I said, this will do, said Chris. Please make your selves at home, dinner will be served in thirty minutes, said Liam and walked away. Can you believe the nerve of that guy, said Chris? Chris I'm pretty sure I'm safe here, said Anders chuckling. Chris walked up to Anders, and you're even safer with me across the hall, smiled Chris. Can't argue with that, said Anders. Anders and Chris walked into the large dining room, the table had be lavishly set with three place settings. I wonder who is joining us for dinner, said Anders. I am, said Liam from the doorway. Great, said Chris.

Servers passed by placing food on the plates. Wine, said Liam to Anders? Please, said Anders. Liam began to pour wine for Anders and himself, would you care for some captain? Sure, said Chris. A toast, may Omega be more than we hoped for, said Liam and raised his glass. Anders sipped the wine, is this Chateau Bri'on? You always had the most impressive palate, and yes it is, said Liam. Good vintage, said Chris. The three ate and made conversation, what was that thing you were talking about on the helicopter, that failure thing, said Chris. A Cascade failure, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, I love it when you talk smart, smiled Chris. Liam rolled his eyes. When are they bringing Omega, asked Anders? Tomorrow, said Liam. I should be there to oversee the relocation, said Anders. Negative, Wesker might be expecting that and make a move for you, said Chris. He's right, said Liam. What makes you so sure, said Anders? Because it's what I would do, said Chris smiling at Anders.


	18. Chapter 18

Anders went downstairs when Omega arrived to oversee the transfer. Anders was checking the readings on the reactor, structural integrity holding at one hundred percent, Static flow fields are operating at capacity, radiation emissions are stable, we're good. So now what, asked Chris? I'm going to start the harmonics testing and see if I can figure out what they mean. How long will that take, asked Chris? Unknown, this is all uncharted territory for me, hopefully not long, said Anders. The other scientists arrived escorted by Piers. Anders began to brief the scientists as Piers walked over to Chris. So that's Omega said Piers? That's it, said Chris. Piers looked in the small window at the tiny light, hard to believe something so tiny could destroy so much. It's in good hands with Anders, said Chris. So how are things with you and Anders, asked Piers? Progressing, laughed Chris.

Anders walked over to Chris, I have to run upstairs and get my notes. Can I come with, asked Piers, I've never seen all of MOYA and I hear it's a sight to see? Sure, said Anders as Piers went upstairs with him. Feel free to look around, said Anders as he and Piers walked into the house. That's far enough, said Piers. Anders turned around and saw Piers pointing a gun at him, what are you doing, said Anders? Piers took out a pair of cuffs and tossed them to Anders, put those on, said Piers. No, said Anders. Piers cocked the gun, I don't want to shoot you, but I will if I have to, now put the damn cuffs on, said Piers. Anders put the cuffs on his wrists, now tell me what the Hell is going on, said Anders. Dr. Wesker would like a word with you, said Piers. Put the gun down Piers, came Chris' voice behind Piers. Piers grabs Anders and put the gun to his head.

Put it down Captain, I will kill him, said Piers. Chris placed the gun on the floor. Kick it over to me, said Piers. Chris kicked the gun over to Piers feet, Piers kicked the gun across the floor into another room. So when did you become Wesker's bitch, asked Chris? Piers laughed, not long ago. What's Wesker want with Anders, said Chris? Don't know, don't care, said Piers, but he is paying me a lot of money to bring Anders to him. Money, you're betraying me, the BSAA, your country, for fucking money, said Chris? Piers laughed, come on Captain, the BSAA pays us hardly nothing to do what we do, said Piers. Running to this shithole country or that shithole country, fighting crazy people and monsters, said Piers. I won't let myself become an old man like you, fighting for a country that's just going to turn their back on me when I'm no longer useful to them, said Piers.

I don't know if Wesker is crazy or not, don't really care, all I care about is the money he's paying me, said Piers. You would sacrifice your honor, for fucking money, said Chris. HONOR, laughed Piers. Do you really think that those people out there really give a fuck about us, do you really think any of them would care if we died, said Piers? Don't do this Piers, said Chris. I'm sure Wesker is not going to hurt your little boyfriend here, Piers stepped behind Anders and took out another pair of cuffs and tossed them at Chris' feet, put them on Captain, said Piers. Anders laced his fingers together making a fist and turned and hits Piers in the balls causing him to bend over. Anders swung his fists up striking Piers in the face. Piers spun around and caught Anders in the head with a roundhouse kick knocking him on his back.

Chris already had ahold of Piers and knocked the gun from his hand and took Piers to the floor. As the two men struggled on the floor Anders manage to get the gun. Piers raked his fingers across Chris' eyes, blinding him. Piers pulled the large military knife from his side and sliced Chris across the chest. Anders pointed the gun at Piers and fired twice, striking Piers in the back. Piers dropped to his knees dropping the knife and fell face forward on the floor. Anders rushed to Chris, ARE YOU OKAY, said Anders looking at the cut across Chris' chest. Chris rubbed his eyes, I'm good. Anders ran into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen towel and returned to Chris and pressed it against the wound on his chest. Anders took out his phone and called Liam, I need you up here now with a medical team, Piers just attacked me and Chris.

A minute later Liam and several armed soldiers come into the room, Liam shot to Anders side, are you injured, asked Liam? I'm fine, said Anders, Chris is wounded. Sir, this man is dead, said one of the soldiers kneeled next to Piers. Good fucking riddance, said Chris. A medical soldier knelt down next to Chris to examine him, get the fuck off me, said Chris. Anders leaned over, it's okay I'll tend to him, said Anders as he helped Chris to a chair. Anders turned to the medical soldier, can you get me a medical kit please. Anders removed Chris' shirt, and examined the cut, you'll need some stitches, said Anders. Anders numbed the wound and began to stitch it closed. Chris titled Anders face up to look at him, are you alright, asked Chris. Better than you, chuckled Anders. Chris rubbed the wound on his shoulder, let me see that, said Anders.

Anders examined the healing wound on Chris' shoulder from where he been impaled by the stick. Anders looked at the wound, you have some sub-dermal bruising, you must have hit is when you tackled Piers to the floor. Chris smiled and drew Anders against him, nobody fucks with my fella, said Chris. Anders leaned down and kissed Chris. When Anders broke the kiss and leaned back, Chris' eyes were wide, that's the first time you have ever kissed me, said Chris. Anders leaned down and kissed Chris again, how was the second kiss, said Anders. Chris started laughing, damn good, said Chris. Liam had been watching the exchange between Anders and Chris and walked over, so what happened, aske Liam. Anders told Liam the events that led up to him killing Piers. Are you sure you're alright, asked Liam? Really, I'm fine.

Chris stood on the balcony smoking a cigarette as Anders walked up and took the cigarette from Chris' hand and took a draw. You okay, asked Anders? Yeah I took some Tylenol for the pain, said Chris. I'm not talking about your wound, said Anders, I'm talking about Piers. Chris continued to stare out at the trees, I thought that I knew Piers. I would have never expected this from him, said Chris. Anders stepped into Chris' arms and hugged him, Chris wrapped his arms around Anders and kissed the top of his head. I'm here for you Chris, said Anders. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, Liam stepped onto the balcony and cleared his voice. Chris looked up, not this guy again, said Chris. Jill just arrived and she want's to see both of you, said Liam. Anders and Chris walk in and find Jill sitting on the large leather couch.

Jill stood and walked over to the two men, are you two alright? Chris has a laceration across his chest that I had to stitch and I got a kick to the head, said Anders. I'm sorry about Piers Chris, said Jill. I'm limiting who has contact with you, said Jill. What are you saying, asked Chris? Relax I don't mean you, chuckled Jill. Anders I want you to return Wesker's e-mail and find out what he want's with you, said Jill. He wants to know more about Omega, said Anders. I'm having everyone here investigated, I've already given the order that no one is to have contact with you unless you request it, said Jill. Jill left and Anders walked outside in the front of the house, he notice that several soldiers were in the tree line and smiled. ANDERS, yelled Chris as he ran out of the front door. Where are you going, asked Chris? Just going for a walk, said Anders.

Chris put his hands on Anders shoulders, you don't go anywhere without me, said Chris. Anders laughed, what's so funny, said Chris? There are soldiers everywhere, I think I'm safe, said Anders. You don't know that, said Chris. Anders could see the concern on Chris' face and in his eyes. I'm sorry, said Anders as he hugged Chris, I didn't mean to worry you. Chris wrapped his arms around Anders, I care for you Anders and I will keep you safe, said Chris. Anders and Chris walked back inside, Anders opened his laptop and looked at the updates on Omega. Damn, said Anders. What is it, asked Chris? No change in Omega, the harmonics that they used had no affect on Omega, said Anders. Maybe you should sing to Omega, giggled Chris. Very funny, said Anders. I need to speak to you Anders, said Liam as he walked in the room.

What's up, said Anders. I need to speak to you alone, said Liam. Chris stood, why? That's between me and Anders and not your concern, said Liam. Anything to do with Anders, IS my concern, said Chris. Anders stood, it's alright Chris, said Anders. I'll be in the dining room, call if you need me, said Chris. Chris left, what's this all about, said Anders. I just got a call from my divorce attorney, he informed me that the judge missed signing a page in our divorce decree and we are still married until he signs it, said Liam. So tell him to sign it and be done with it, said Anders. Unfortunately, the judge has since retired, said Liam. So, said Anders, just get another judge to sign it, said Anders. In order to do that, that judge would have to hear our case, said Liam. Are you saying we have to go through getting divorced again, said Anders? Yes, said Liam.

Liam stepped over to Anders, I think this may be a sign that we should stay married and try again, said Liam. Liam, I don't want to try again, I want to move on, said Anders. Liam grabbed Anders shoulders, DAMN IT ANDERS I STILL LOVE YOU, yelled Liam. Suddenly, Chris takes Liam to the floor by the throat, DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN, TRUST ME I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE BODY, said Chris through gritted teeth. Chris, said Anders as he put his hand on Chris' shoulder, Chris please, said Anders. Chris stood, his chest rising and falling from the rage he had, come on, said Anders as he took Chris' hand and led him to the balcony. Just breath, said Anders. I swear to god it he ever touches you like that again, Chris was cut off by Anders pulling him into a kiss. Anders could feel Chris' shoulders relax.

What was that all about, asked Chris? Well it seems that Liam and I are still married, the judge missed a signature in our divorce decree and we have to start all over again, said Anders. You have to be kidding, said Chris? No, said Anders. I told you he was still in love with you Anders, said Chris. He was just upset Chris, Liam would never hurt me, said Anders. If he got upset he could, said Chris. I'm alright, Liam wasn't trying to hurt me, he was just upset, said Anders. He better never touch you like that again, I mean it Anders, I will fuck his shit up seven ways from Sunday, said Chris. Anders chuckled, I'm not sure what you just said, but I catch your meaning, said Anders. Chris looked down at Anders, mine, said Chris kissing Anders.


	19. Chapter 19

Anders and Chris ate dinner alone. Maybe I should go and check on Liam, said Anders? He's a big boy, I'm sure he's fine, said Chris. I'll be right back. Anders went down to the lab and found Liam standing with the large bay doors open staring at the ocean. Anders walked up, that's probably not smart, said Anders. Liam smiled and turned towards him, Anders I'm so sorry about earlier, said Liam. You know I would never hurt you, I was just upset. Anders smiled, I know. But you and I are going to have to deal with this divorce business, said Anders. Liam looked at Anders and smiled, I'll call my attorney tonight. Anders walked back to upstairs to the house, Chris was sitting on the couch and Anders walked over and sat next to him. Chris put his arm around Anders, you alright, said Chris? Yeah, I just don't want to deal with this divorce stuff right now. 

Anders finished getting ready for bed and walked to Chris' doorway, I want to have a look at that laceration before you go to bed, said Anders. Chris sat on the bed and carefully pulled his shirt over his head. Anders sat next to Chris and carefully removed the bandage and examined the cut, Chris reached up and and took Anders hand in his and held it against his chest. Am I going to make it doc, said Chris smiling. Looks like that way, said Anders. Chris leaned over and kissed Anders and gently lays him on the bed, Chris looked down at Anders. I want you so bad, said Chris. Anders pulls Chris down into a kiss, Chris moans and breaks the kiss. It doesn't have to be tonight Anders, I think you need time considering everything that is going on, said Chris. Really, said Anders? It's not that I don't want to, but I am a gentleman, and I want to make sure the time is right, said Chris.

Chris woke in the night and heard Anders telling someone no. Chris walked to the hallway and looked in Anders room. Anders hands were balled up in the blankets, as he began to yell, CHRIS, screamed Anders as he sat up, Chris had already made it to Anders side, Anders it's alright, I'm right here, said Chris. Anders placed his hands on Chris' face, his eyes wide, Chris, said Anders. Anders grabbed Chris in a hug. Hey it's alright, it was just a dream, said Chris as he rubbed Anders back. After a minute, Anders leaned back from Chris, damnit, said Anders as he covered his face with his hands? I dreamed that Piers had stabbed you through the heart and I couldn't stop the bleeding, said Anders. I'm right here, said Chris and Piers is dead. Anders moved over and Chris laid down. Anders laid his head on Chris' chest as Chris put his arms around him. I'm right here, said Chris. 

Liam stood in the open doorway looking at Anders asleep on Chris' chest. Anders looked almost angelic laying on Chris' chest. The site of Anders laying on Chris' chest broke Liam's heart, Liam knew it was over and he had to let Anders go. Liam had come to Anders room to see if Anders would have breakfast with him. Liam turned and walked away. A few minutes later Anders opened his eyes and continued to lay on Chris' chest. Anders felt Chris' arms around him, Anders liked feeling the strong arms around him, holding him. Anders sat up and rubbed his eyes, good morning said Chris. Anders looked down at Chris, as Chris looked up at him. Good morning, said Anders. Did you sleep alright, asked Chris. Anders smiled, I did and thank you for staying with me. Chris put his hand an Anders cheek, I'm here anytime and for anything, said Chris. 

Anders and Chris sat eating breakfast, I was thinking I'm ready for that date, said Anders smiling at Chris. Alright, said Chris, I'll have to get permission from Jill first. Where would you like to go, asked Chris. Anders laughed, I'll let you decide. Anders stood, I have to get to the lab and walked towards the stairs. Chris chuckled as he watched Anders walk away. Anders was standing at the computer completing another harmonics test, when Jill walked up. Anything to report, asked Jill? Not yet, smiled Anders. Chris tells me that you want him to take you on a date, said Jill? Well he did tell me to let him know when I was ready, said Anders. I don't think it's a good idea that you leave Moya right now, said Jill. However, I guess I could send an extra detail of security with you. Where is he taking you, asked Jill?

I don't know, the ball is in his court, said Anders. Jill laughed, you're letting Chris Redfield decide where you are going? You do realize you could end up at some sports bar, said Jill. We'll see. Anders continued to work on Omega when his phone pinged, it was a text from Chris, 6pm, main hall. Dress to impress. Chris. Anders looked at the message and smiled. Anders didn't really pack any clothes to impress. Anders stopped Jill as he was heading up stairs, any plans for the next hour or so, asked Anders? Nothing I can't get out of, said Jill, what do you need? How about you and I go do a little shopping, said Anders. Jill smiled and took out her phone, cancel my afternoon. Anders and Jill got into the large black SUV, followed by another large SUV. The arrived at the Mall and head for one of the store. 

So what are we looking for, said Jill? He said to "dress to impress", said Anders. Jill and Anders went through the suits, but Anders didn't really like any of them. Jill walked over to a black suit that was on display, Anders, I think I just found your suit. Anders walked over and looked at the suit, it was Armani. That's it, said Anders. Jill picked out a dark blue tie for Anders and some shoes. Anders and Jill returned to MOYA. Anders looked at his watch, it was four-thirty, he would need to get ready soon. Good luck, said Jill as she smiled and walked away. Anders showered and dressed, he took a look at himself in the mirror and smiled. Anders walked down to the main hall, soft classical music was playing. Chris, said Anders, but there was no response. Anders walked further into the hall when he heard footsteps approaching.

Chris walks into the hall wearing his service uniform, Anders drew in a breath at the site of Chris. The uniform fit Chris as if it had been tailored, the metals that he wore shined against the white fabric of the uniform. Chris walked over to Anders and removed his hat, Good evening doctor, may I escort you to dinner, said Chris. Anders was a little over whelmed, Chris was clean shaven and his warm brown eyes smiled at Anders from his cheeks. You may, said Anders as Chris extended his arm to him. Chris walked Anders down to the bay area, where are we going, asked Anders? Chris looked at Anders with a half smile, you'll see. Anders and Chris boarded the helicopter and placed their headsets on as the bay doors opened. As the helicopter lifted off Chris turned to Anders, you look absolutely incredible tonight, said Chris. Anders smiled, I like the uniform. Really, said Chris with a big smile.

The helicopter landed on top of the BSAA HQ. Chris escorted Anders down the steps and into the Penthouse. A man met Anders and Chris as they entered, may I bring you something to drink, asked the man? Champagne, said Chris. Anders looked around the Penthouse, the furnishings were extravagant and the design of the room was open. How am I doing, said Chris smiling? Impressive, said Anders as the man returned with two glasses of Champagne and handed them to Anders and Chris. Dinner will be served in twenty minutes, said the man and walked away. Chris removed his hat and sat it on a side table, I know a first date should happen at a proper restaurant, but do to the circumstances I had to choose a more secure location, said Chris. It's perfect, said Anders as he tapped his glass against Chris'. To our first date, said Chris. To our first date, said Anders as Chris tapped their glasses together.

Anders looked out the glass wall at the city below, he could almost see his house from here. Anders watched the lights and cars below. Chris walked over to Anders, gives you a whole different perspective doesn't it, said Chris. Anders smiled, yes it does. A man suddenly appeared, dinner is served. Anders and Chris followed the man into the dining hall, Chris walked Anders over to the table and pulled out his chair. After seating Anders, Chris pulled out the chair next to him, unbuttoned his jacket and sat down. I think traditionally you are supposed to sit at the opposite end of the table, said Anders. Chris leaned over to Anders, tradition can kiss my ass tonight, I like this seat better, said Chris. Anders laughed. A man and a woman came walking into the room carrying trays, they were followed by a man in a chef's uniform. 

Good evening Captain, doctor. I am Chef Benjamín Roth and I have prepared some exciting dishes for this evening. Your first course this evening will be a tomato bisque, served with fire roasted and sun dried tomato's. Your second course will be Duck Medallions with a light Blood Orange glaze, paired with brazed Asparagus Almandine. The third course will consist of a Tuscany inspired salad with a light lemon vinaigrette. And for dessert, French cheesecake with a bourbon infused caramel sauce. Enjoy, said the chef. Anders looked at Chris, sound delicious, did you pick the menu for this evening? Chris chuckled, no I just told him to make a dinner that would knock your socks off, said Chris. Well you certainly accomplished your goal, said Anders as the woman sat the bisque in front of him. Chris took a bite of the bisque and made a face, is it supposed to be cold like this, said Chris. Anders giggled, yes. 

The chef brought the dessert to the table for Anders and Chris and poured more Champagne for them, the cheesecake pairs well with Champagne, said the Chef. Anders took a bite of the cheesecake and closed his eyes, MMMM, said Anders, that is amazing. Chris watched in awe as Anders would take a bite of the cheesecake and slowly withdraw the fork from his mouth, carefully watching the expression of pleasure on Anders face. Chris wanted to make Anders make that expression in a much more intimate way. Anders and Chris finished the meal, Chris tonight has just been fantastic, said Anders. It's not over yet, said Chris. Cannon in D began to play and Chris stood and extended his hand to Anders, may I have this dance, asked Chris? Anders smiled and took Chris' hand as Chris placed his other hand on Anders waist and drew him against his chest. The two swayed to the music. Anders was able to catch Chris' cologne being so close to him, the smell was intoxicating and truly suited Chris. Chris held Anders and closed his eyes as the music played, Chris felt a warm sensation in his abdomen holding Anders like this.


	20. Chapter 20

Anders and Chris returned to Moya. Chris walked Anders to his room. I had a wonderful time tonight Chris, thank you. You're welcome, said Chris. Did I tell you how handsome you look in your uniform, said Anders. Chris smiled, thank you. I mean you really look good in that uniform, giggled Anders. Chris took Anders in his arms and kissed him passionately as Anders returned his passion. Liam cleared his voice, I'm so sorry to interrupt, said Liam. You have got to be kidding me, said Chris. What is it Liam, asked Anders. They need you in the lab, said Liam. Let me change and I'll be right there, said Anders. Anders changed and stepped into the hall to find Chris waiting for him in camo pants a t-shit. Anders walked over to Chris, I definitely liked the uniform better, said Anders. Chris dropped a quick kiss on Anders lips, I'll wear it anytime you want, just say the word, said Chris. 

Anders and Chris went to the lab, what's going on, said Anders? You have to see this said one of the scientists as she walked Anders over to one of the consoles. We finally go a response from Omega using the harmonics, said the scientist. Now watch the output screen said the scientist and she played a series of harmonics. OH MY GOD, said Anders. Chris heard Anders raise his voice and walked over, everything alright, asked Chris. Anders turned to Chris, it's better than alright, it's fantastic. Omega responded to one of the harmonic frequencies, all we have to do now is figure out what the frequencies mean, said Anders. Anders jumped on Chris throwing his arms around his neck and began jumping up and down. Anders looked at Chris, you have no idea what I'm talking about do you, said Anders? Nope, but if it makes you this happy please continue, said Chris smiling. 

It means we are close to being able to communicate with Omega, I mean not in the traditional sense, but communication none the less, said Anders. Chris smiled at the happiness on Anders face, he liked seeing Anders this happy. Alright bring up the new set of harmonics and lets put them through the frequency modulator, start them off at 100 megahertz, said Anders. Anders and the scientists worked for three hours straight when Chris walked back into the lab. Are you still at it, said Chris? Yes, there is something wrong with the field harmonics, it's detecting a separate signal from Omega, said Anders. What's that mean asked Chris. There is not one but two different signals coming from Omega, said Anders. What's causing the other signal, asked Chris? Something from within Omega it self, said Anders. Inside Omega, said Chris? 

I going to use a Mass Spectrometer to see if I can determine what it is, said Anders. So throw Omega under it and start scanning, said Chris. You can't just "throw" Omega under the Mass Spec and start scanning. I have to calibrate for radiation, luminescence, density, molecular structure, and many other things, said Anders. So you have to get a whole bunch of things lined up before you can scan, said Chris, smiling. Anders chuckled, yes a whole bunch of things, said Anders. Now that I understand, said Chris. I need everyone behind the red line please, said Anders as he moved the Mass Spec over to Omega. Anders joined the others behind the red line, here we go, said Anders as he activated the Mass Spec. Electricity began to jump from the Mass Spec and the reactor, EVERYONE DOWN, IT'S OVERLOADING, yelled Anders. 

Anders tried to terminate the link between the Mass Spec and the reactor, I CAN'T TERMINATE THE LINK, EVERYONE OUT OF THE LAB, yelled Anders. People began to run from the lab as Anders continued to try and terminate the link. Chris grabbed Anders arm, ANDERS WE HAVE TO GET OUT, yelled Chris. I'VE ALMOST GOT IT, yelled Anders. The side of the Mass Spec blew out sending a bolt of electricity close to Ander and Chris. Chris grabs Anders and takes him to the floor and covers him with his body. The Mass Specs explodes sending pieces all around the lab and showering down on Anders and Chris. Chris looks down at Anders, are you alright as he looks Anders over? I'm fine, said Anders standing up and walking over to the reactor. Anders begins to examine the reactor, is that safe to do, said Chris?

Yes, I have to see if the explosion caused a breech in the reactor, said Anders. Anders went to one of the consoles, what are you doing, said Chris? I'm running a diagnostic to check the structural integrity of the reactor, said Anders. Anders blew out a long breath, it's fine, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and whipped Anders face. You got a little scratch on your face said Chris as he wiped the blood away, still handsome as ever, said Chris. Anders smiled. Anders walked to the door and opened it, everyone can come back in now, said Anders. Anders walked over to one of the computers, so what happened, asked Chris? Anders studied the computer, there, said Anders. Some how the Mass Spec created a feedback loop with Omega, but we did manage to get a single scan before it blew up, said Anders. 

Chris looked at his watch, it was almost 2 am. Time for you to get some rest, said Chris. Anders turned to protest only to find Chris looking down at him with his arms folded across his chest. Do you really want me to carry you out of here, because I will, said Chris. Anders smiled, understood. Chris walked Anders back to his room, it really was a great night, well except for the explosion, said Anders. Chris put his hands on each side of Anders face, he looked left, then right. What are you looking for, asked Anders? Liam, he always seems to show up when I going to kiss you, said Chris smiling. Chris leaned down and slowly kissed Anders, making Anders draw a deep breath in through his nose and give a little moan. Good night Anders, I had the best time with you tonight, said Chris. Good night Chris and thanks for a wonderful evening, said Anders. 

Anders walked into his room and closed the door behind him, he could still taste Chris on his lips and smell him on his clothes, it made him smile. Anders wanted Chris and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out against the big guy. It was obvious to Anders that Chris wanted him too, but Anders didn't want to move too fast. He needed to clear up the divorce business with Liam first before he could go any further with Chris, or did he? Chris looked down watching Anders kiss and lick across his chest, making his way further and further down Chris' abdomen. Anders we don't have to do this now, I can wait, said Chris. Shhhhh, said Anders as he continued to taste Chris' flesh. Anders moved beyond Chris' waist line and was dangerously close to where Chris wanted him the most. Chris looked down at Anders as he felt Anders take his hard cock in his hand.

Maybe we should slow down Anders, said Chris? Chris saw the vivid blue eyes looking back up at him as Anders slowly began to slide his mouth over Chris' massive member. Oh my god, said Chris, as Anders watched him as he took more and more of Chris into his mouth and throat. Chris could feel Anders tugging his large balls, churning his seed inside of them. Anders released Chris' cock and made his way up to Chris' face, I need you inside of me Chris, said Anders as he kissed Chris. A ringing noise suddenly makes Chris leap from his bed, it was his phone. WHAT...WHO...Hello, said Chris. Did I wake you sleeping beauty, came Jill's voice over the phone. No... yeah, what's up, said Chris as he looked down at the huge hard on protruding from his underwear. I need to meet with you and Anders, said Jill. About what, said Chris. About how a ten million dollar piece of equipment got destroyed last night.


	21. Chapter 21

Anders and Chris met with Jill, so tell me what happened, said Jill? I was using the Mass Spec to run scans on Omega, some how a feedback loop formed and it overload the Mass Spec, said Anders. You make sound so simple doctor, said Jill, my superiors are breathing down my neck right because a ten million dollar Mass Spec was destroyed last night. I'll be happy to meet with them and provide them with all the technical information, said Anders. Good because General Johnathan Waters will be here in an hour along with a few other board members to launch an inquiry, said Jill. General Waters, said Chris? Who's General Waters, asked Anders. He's in charge of Information and Technology Development at the Pentagon and he's over seeing Omega, said Jill.

He's also the youngest man to ever make General, said Chris. What did he do asked Anders? He stopped a plot in India by Huber Corp to release a new form of the combined T & C virus that would have infected millions, said Chris. At 31, they made him a general and sent him to the Pentagon, said Chris. Look, it was an accident, and I'll explain everything, said Anders. Jill looked at her phone, good because he just landed in the bay downstairs. Anders, Chris and Jill went down to the bay as the General exited the helicopter and walked over to them. Jill extended her hand, General Waters it's good to see you again. This is Captain Chris Redfield as Chris shook his hand, it's nice to meet you Captain and might I say I am very impressed with your career, we should talk some time about where you plan on taking it, said Johnathan.

Jill turned to Anders, and this is, I know exactly who this is, said Johnathan cutting Jill off as he walked over to Anders. Johnathan looked down at Anders, Dr. Anders Anderson it is a true pleasure to meet you and might I be as bold to say your profile picture does not do you justice, smiled Johnathan as he shook Anders hand. I have been following you work very closely and I am very impressed with everything so far, said Johnathan. Jill took the group upstairs to the large office and had coffee brought in, General I can explain everything, said Anders. I believe you, could the doctor and I be left alone, said Johnathan? Jill, Chris and the other members that came with Johnathan got up and headed for the door. Chris put his hand on Anders shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze and smiled.

So doctor tell me about this feedback loop, said Johnathan? Anders stood and walked to the screen on the wall, I was using the Mass Spec to conduct scans on Omega when a feedback loop formed, I tried to terminate the link but it was too late the Mass Spec had already started to overload, said Anders. What caused the feedback, said Johnathan? According to my analysis from the readings I took before, during and after the explosion, it was Omega, said Anders. Omega caused the feedback loop, said Johnathan? Not caused, created, said Anders. Johnathan stood and took off the military jacket and walked over to Anders rolling up his sleeves, fascinating, said Johnathan. Why would Omega create this feedback, said Johnathan? I think Omega perceived the Mass Spec as a threat, said Anders.

Doctor, may I call you Anders, asked Johnathan? Of course, said Anders. Johnathan looked down at Anders, his vivid blue eyes staring back. Has anyone told you that you have the most unusual blue eyes I think I have ever seen, said Johnathan. Anders smiled. Anders looked at Johnathan, he was a very attractive man with his dark blond hair and matching beard. He had broad shoulders that filled out the blue military shirt and tie he wore. But it was Johnathan's eyes, they were a dark blue, an almost sinister color blue. Have dinner with me tonight Anders, said Jonathan. Sure, said Anders and I can explain what the future plans we have for Omega. Johnathan looked down at Anders, I was thinking this dinner could be on a more, personal level, said Jonathan smiling.

Oh...um...I'm seeing someone right now, said Anders. Jonathan chuckled, of course you are, it was foolish of me to think a man as handsome, brilliant, and talented as you would be single, said Jonathan. Johnathan walked over and put his jacket on, I'm satisfied with your report, said Johnathan as he buttoned his jacket. I'll have a new Mass Spec delivered by morning, said Johnathan. Thank you, said Anders. Johnathan walked to the door and paused, he turned his head to the side, Tell Captain Redfield he's a lucky man. Johnathan proceeded out the door. Anders smiled, as Chris came through the door. Well, said Chris? He said he was satisfied with my report and said I would have a new Mass Spec by morning, said Anders.

What did you say to him said Jill as she walked in? Just told him what happened, said Anders. The General just told me that there will be a new Mass Spec delivered by morning, how did you accomplish that, said Jill? Anders shrugged his shoulders. Jill looked at Anders and smiled, you just had one of the most tight fisted people in Washington replace a ten million dollar piece of equipment and he left smiling, said Jill. Anders laughed. Anders turned to Chris, the general said to tell you that you are a lucky man, said Anders. Why would he say that, said Chris? Because he asked me to dinner tonight and I turned him down, said Anders. Chris looked down at Anders, Damn right you did, said Chris. Jill smiled as she watched Anders and Chris, it was nice to see her friend happy for once.

Anders was working in the lab when the power went off and came back on. The other scientists looked at Anders, just some kind of power fluctuation, said Anders. The door to the lab open and there stood Chris. Hey I'm just about done here if you want to grab dinner, said Anders. Chris came into the lab and a man stepped out behind Chris with a gun to his head, Anders froze. Armed men came through the door behind the man with the gun. What's going on, said Anders The man with the gun to Chris head was wearing very reflective sunglasses. An armed man walked up next to Chris and put a gun to his head as the man with the sunglasses walked towards Anders. Dr. Anders Anderson, it's nice to see you again, said the man.

Who are you, said Anders. The man with glasses walked up to Anders and removed his glasses, Dr. Wesker, said Anders? Anders could see the red and yellow in the man's eyes, you're infected, said Anders backing away. So nice to see you again, Dr. Anderson, said Wesker. You can relax, I have the virus within me contained, said Wesker. What do you want Dr. Wesker, said Anders? We can drop the formalities, call me Albert. I invited you to meet with me, but you turned down my invitation so I came to you, said Wesker. You mean having Piers Nivans try to abduct me, you call that an invitation, said Anders? How did you get in here, said Anders? I had Piers place a little code in Moya's mainframe for me, said Wesker. Now, let's talk about why I'm here, said Wesker.

You're here for Omega, said Anders. Yes, and information as well, said Wesker. Tell me Anders how are you going to stabilize and restructure Omega as a power source, said Wesker? Don't tell him anything, said Chris. I won't tell you that, said Anders. Wesker nodded to the man with the gun to Chris' head, you can tell me or you can watch me spray the good Captain's brains all over the lab wall behind him, said Wesker. Anders looked at Chris who was shaking his head no. Sub-atomic inversion, said Anders. Anders don't, said Chris which solicits a hit in the head from the man holding the gun to him. You hit him again and I'll break your neck for you, I'm far more valuable to Wesker than you are, said Anders. The man looked at Anders and smirked.

You should listen to him Russ, said Wesker talking to the man with the gun, because he's right, said Wesker. Not only is he brilliant, but he can be just as deadly when he want's to be, said Wesker. Go on Anders, said Wesker. No said Anders turning to the computer and typing something. Red lights start to flash and an alert sound can be heard blaring, an automated voice comes over the speakers, "WARNING CASCADE FAILURE DETECTED. INVERSION FIELD COLLASPE IN TEN MINUTES. ALL STAFF PLEASE EVACUATE NOW". What have you done, said Wesker? I will destroy Omega before I let you get your hands on it and weaponize it, said Anders. Wesker walked over to the computer, you have to stop the failure, said Wesker. I'm afraid that's not possible, said Anders.

Have you forgotten your training on Cascade failures Dr. Wesker, said Anders smirking. A Cascade failure can't be stopped and once those inversion fields collapse Omega will crack open like an egg and destroy everything in a twenty mile radius, leaving behind a hole at least ten miles deep. Wesker pointed his gun at Chris, I will kill him, said Wesker. He's already dead, and so are the rest of us, said Anders. "WARNING CASCADE FAILURE DETECTED. INVERSION FIELD COLLASPE IN EIGHT MINUTES. ALL STAFF PLEASE EVEACTUATE NOW". COME ON, yelled Wesker, as he ran through the lab door with his men behind him. Chris ran to Anders, we got to get out of here, said Chris. Anders began to giggle and put his hand over his mouth.

Anders we have to go, Chris looked down at Anders, what did you do, said Chris? Anders began to chuckle as he looked at Chris. Relax there is no Cascade failure, said Anders. Anders turned to the computer and typed, the lights returned to normal and the warning stopped. I made the computer think that there was a Cascade failure in progress, it also triggered the alarm to the BSAA alerting them to the danger, said Anders. You are too damn smart, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Anders leaned back from Chris, if my little charade hadn't worked, I would have destroyed Omega, I couldn't let it fall into the hands of a madman like Wesker, said Danny. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, so damn handsome, said Chris. Jill, Liam and a dozen men rushed into the lab.

Are you alright, said Jill? I'm fine, said Anders. Good, now tell me what the hell is going on, said Jill. A soldier waked up to Jill, we have successfully shot down Weskers helicopter, ma'am. Is he in custody, asked Jill? Not yet ma'am, said the soldier. Contact me as soon as we have that shit stain, said Jill. Anders explained to Jill how he created a false failure to trick Wesker. Jill chuckled, remind me never to play chess with you, said Jill as she walked out of the lab. Liam walked over to Anders, you alright? Peachy, said Anders. Liam smiled and nodded his head as he walked out of the lab. Anders turned to Chris and that's when he noticed the blood on the side of Chris' head. Sit down you're bleeding, said Anders as he pulled the first aid kit from the wall.

It's nothing, said Chris. I'll make that determination, now sit, said Anders. Chris made a barking noise and sat down in the chair. Anders opened the kit and took out some gauze and began to clean the wound. Doesn't look like you will need any stitches, but you got one hell of a knot up here, said Anders. Chris opened his legs and drew Anders against him, am I going make it doc, said Chris. The prognosis is good, said Anders. I love it when you talk smart, said Chris as he drew Anders into a kiss. Passion ignited between them as their kissing intensified, Anders straddled Chris lap as they continued to kiss. Jill cleared her voice as the two men broke their kiss. Anders stood up, I was just checking his head wound, said Anders.

Jill busted out laughing, I could see that, said Jill. Jill stepped closer to Anders and Chris, you two are just too cute together, I'm glad you finally found someone, said Jill looking at Chris. Maybe you two should take a break, said Jill. Go blow off some steam for a few days, Omega will still be here when you get back, said Jill as she walked out of the room, and when I said "maybe", I meant that as "that's an order", said Jill. Chris looked at Anders, yes ma'am, as he kissed Anders.


	22. Chapter 22

As Anders and Chris were eating dinner Chris looked over at Anders, any ideas where you would like to go, said Chris? I was thinking we could go to your cabin and spend our time there, said Anders? Chris scooted his chair closer to Anders, hmmm, you, me, in a secluded cabin in the woods with no one to bother us, said Chris with a slightly sinister look on his face, we can leave now if you want said Chris smiling. I think morning would be fine, said Anders giggling. I'll call Claire and have her go up and get everything ready, said Chris. You do that, said Anders giving Chris a little wink. Chris stood and dialed Claire, I didn't mean right this second, said Anders. Chris ended his call with Claire, all set, said Chris. We can stop on our way and pick up supplies, said Anders. 

Anders went to the lab to look at some test results when Liam walked in. Hey, said Anders. Hey said Liam. Liam walked closer to Anders and set a large envelope next to him. What's this, said Anders picking up the envelope and opening it. It's our final divorce papers, said Liam. I thought we had to go to court and have a new hearing, said Anders. I called in a favor to a friend of mine at the Justice Department, said Liam. We are officially divorced, said Liam. Anders looked at Liam, thank you for this, said Anders. Liam smiled and turned to walk away, have fun at the cabin, said Liam. Anders stood, hold it right there, said Anders. How did you know I was going to the cabin, said Anders. Because Jill told me and I'm in charge of your security, said Liam.

Anders relax, I'm sending my best men in my place, you won't even know they are there, said Liam. So you're not going, asked Anders? Liam smiled, you're supposed to be going to the cabin to relax, I don't think you would be able to do that knowing your ex-husband was in the surrounding woods watching you, chuckled Liam. Anders laughed, you got me there, said Anders. Liam smiled and walked out the door. Anders returned upstairs to find Chris sitting in a dimly lit living room with soft music playing, what's with the lights, said Anders? Chris stood, I thought it better set the mood, said Chris as he walked over to Anders and handed him a glass of Blanc. The mood for what, said Anders? For us to sit and talk  
and....whatever, said Chris as he kissed Anders.

Captain Redfield, are you trying to seduce me, asked Anders? I've been trying for the last two weeks, said Chris as he kissed Anders again. Excuse me I hate to interrupt, said Liam. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, said Chris in a very frustrated tone. What is it Liam, asked Anders? The piolet is requesting a flight plan for tomorrow, he called and said that he has to have in an hour so he can file it with the air field, said Liam. Damn, I'm sorry Chris this is my fault, I talked with the piolet earlier and he did say he needed the flight plan by eight tonight, said Anders. But then I got distracted when I came back up here, said Anders giving Chris a little smile. Thank you Liam, I will get that to him right away, said Chris in a civil tone. Liam nodded and left. Thank you for that, said Anders.

Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, what about the flight plan, said Anders? Fuck'em, I'll fly us there myself if I have to, said Chris and he kissed Anders again. Chris reached down and cupped Anders ass, you have the most incredible ass, said Chris. Anders could feel heat wash over his entire body, it had been a long time since a man had touched Anders like this, let alone a powerful man like Chris Redfield. Anders and Chris went to Anders room. Chris pulled his shirt off over his head, Anders stood in amazement of the sculpted definition of Chris' chest, Anders trembled as he ran his hand over it. Power and masculinity rolled off Chris like a scent, a scent that had Anders head spinning at the moment. Chris looked at Anders, if you're not ready, said Chris. Anders pulled Chris' mouth against his, cutting Chris off.

Chris pulled Anders shirt over his head and laid him on the bed. Talk smart to me, said Chris. Pendaloren Suffex, Neutrino Emissions, Coxdimantium, said Anders. Chris was getting so turned on listening to Anders, Anders began to giggle. Anders could feel Chris' hard erection pressing into his hip, fire shot through Anders as he felt Chris grind against him. Anders ran his hand and across Chris' impressive cock, even through Chris' jeans, he could tell that Chris was large and quite thick. An alarm began to sound, what's that said Chris? Omega, said Anders as he jumped up and grabbed his shirt and ran towards the lab. Wait for me, yelled Chris as he was pulling his shirt over his head. Anders made it to the lab, what is it, said Anders to one of the scientists?

The temperature inside the reactor is rising quickly, said the scientist. Cause, said Anders as he typed and looked at the screen? Omega is heating up, said the scientist. What's going on, said Chris? Omega is heating up, said Anders? Why, said Chris? We don't know, said Anders. Inner core temperature is at five hundred degrees, said the scientist. Something is happening inside Omega, said Anders, I can't get any readings that make sense. Inner core temperature is now six hundred and ten degrees, said the scientist. Anders frantically typed on the screen before him, DAMN, said Anders. Inner core temperature is now six hundred and fifty degrees, said the scientist. EVACUATE THE LAB NOW, yelled Anders and hit a button on the wall causing an alarm to sound.

EVERYBODY OUT, yelled Anders, you too Chris, said Anders. Where you go, I go, said Chris. Anders didn't have time to argue. Anders looked at the screen, the inner core temperature had reached seven hundred degrees, we have to go, said Anders. Once outside the lab, Anders sealed the door and moved to the screen next to it, it's still rising, said Anders. Anders, tell me what's going on, said Chris? Omega is heating up and it it heats beyond seventeen hundred degrees the inner core will melt and this whole section will be flooded by radiation, said Anders. Inner core temperature at eight hundred and seventy degrees, said the scientist. Chris you have to evacuate this entire section, if the inner core breeches they will die, said Anders.

Jill and Liam came running up, give me a report doctor, said Jill. Anders looked at Liam, I need you and Chris to get everyone behind that large blast door at the end of the hallway and shut it, said Anders. What's going on, said Liam. JUST DO IT, yelled Jill. Inner core temperature at nine hundred and thirty degrees, said the scientist. You need to go, said Anders to the scientist. But I can help, said the scientist. Anders turned towards the scientist, your safety comes first, now move, said Anders. How can I help Anders, said Jill. You see that big blue dial on the screen, said Anders. Yes, said Jill. Let me know the number and it it turns red, said Anders. Chris and Liam ran back to Anders. Why are you two not behind that blast door, said Anders? 

I want you two behind that blast door now, that's an order, said Anders. Chris smiled, only if you come with me, said Chris. What's the dial say Jill, said Anders? Eleven hundred, said Jill. SHIT, said Anders. Can't you just flood the inner core with water, said Chris. It's too hot now, the water would just evaporate and turn to heated steam, said Anders. Anders frantically ran his fingers across the screen, what are you doing, said Jill? I'm rerouting one of the coolant streams to inject directly into the inner core, said Anders. Will that work, said Jill? Anders looked at Jill, theoretically, yes, said Anders. THEORETICALLY, said Jill. If you have any other idea's I'm all ears, said Anders. Proceed, said Jill. Anders was able to reroute the coolant into the inner core.

It's working, said Anders as he watched the temperature begin to drop and blew out a huff of air. What caused this, asked Jill. I don't know, we'll have to wait until I'm back in the lab to look at everything, said Anders. Well what are you waiting for, said Jill? The air inside the lab right now is above three hundred degrees, I'll have to vent the lab before anyone can go in and that's going to take between five to six hours, said Anders as he began to vent the lab. I want the report before you leave tomorrow, said Jill as she walked away. Anders and Chris returned upstairs as Anders was pouring over the data on his computer. Chris walked over to Anders and sat down a cup of coffee, I figured you could use this, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, I'm sorry Chris, I really wanted to be with you tonight, said Anders. 

Chris reached over and put his hand on the back of Anders head and drew him into a kiss. We'll get there, said Chris smiling. Any news on what happened with Omega, said Chris. Not yet, but it was almost like it was spontaneous, look here said Anders. Just before the alarm went off the inner core was at seventy-one degrees, fifty-three seconds later it jumped to two hundred and seventy five degrees, said Anders. How, said Chris? That's what I have to figure out, said Anders. Chris begins to massage Anders shoulders, I'll give you three hours to stop that, chuckled Anders. Chris leaned down to Anders ear, you need to go and rest and pick this up in the morning, said Chris. Anders stands and put's his glasses on the table, you're right, said Anders.

Chris followed Anders into his room and lays down on the bed. Anders smiles and climbs into bed and put's his head on Chris' chest as Chris wraps his arms around Anders. Get some sleep said Chris as he kissed Anders on the head. Anders feels himself relax being wrapped in Chris' arms. Anders woke the next morning and he can feel Chris laying behind him with his arm around Anders waist. Anders takes a minute to enjoy the closeness with Chris. Anders liked being held in Chris' big, strong arms, it sounded clichéd to Anders but it was comforting being wrapped in the big guy's arms. Anders stretched, good morning, said Chris. Anders rolled over and faced Chris, good morning, said Anders. Let's just stay here, like this said Chris grinning. Don't tempt me, said Anders.


	23. Chapter 23

Anders submitted his report to Jill and met Chris in the bay. Ready, said Chris? Ready said Anders. When will the helicopter be here, asked Anders. No helicopter, I'm driving us said Chris. As Anders and Chris drove to the cabin Anders' mind began to drift. Anders thought about Chris and where the two of them were heading, Anders really liked Chris, it was nice starting something new with someone like Chris. Anders had never dated a man like Chris before, he had dated guys when he was in the military, but no one like Chris. Chris was that rare combination of strength and masculinity that Chris wore like a scent. Anders had felt the sheer power that Chris' body contained and it definitely turned him on. They arrived at the cabin and went in to find Claire, Leon, and Rebecca waiting for them. Hey guys, said Claire as she hugged Chris.

So everything is ready, I stocked the refrigerator, Leon brought in plenty of firewood, and Rebecca changed the sheets in the master bedroom, said Claire. Thanks sis, said Chris. Well, we should be going, said Leon. Stay for dinner, said Anders. Yes, said Chris, stay for dinner. Chris put more wood on the fire as Anders, Claire and Rebecca made dinner. As they ate Claire looked at Anders, so how are things going with Omega, said Claire? Some set backs, but I'm making progress, said Anders. Once dinner was over Claire walked over to Chris and hugged him, you two have fun, said Claire and she pulled on her coat and left. Chris opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for him and Anders. The two sat in front of the fireplace, Chris looked at Anders, Chris watched as the light from the fire danced across Anders face, making him even more handsome. 

Chris turned Anders face towards him, he leaned in and softly kissed Anders. I really like you Anders, said Chris. Anders looked into Chris' eyes, I really like you too, said Anders. Chris set his glass of wine down and the took Anders glass and set it down. Chris placed his hands on each side of Anders head and drew him into a kiss. Passion and heat ignited in them both, as Chris laid Anders back on the rug. Chris pulled back from Anders and pulled his sweater off over his head, revealing his tone, sculpted chest. Anders ran his hands across Chris' chest, feeling the hardness of the muscles making Anders want Chris even more. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, placing fire in his kiss that made Anders burn for Chris even more. Chris pulled Anders sweater over his head and ran his hand over Anders toned, soft skin.

Anders was lost in the sensation of Chris' rough hands moving across his chest. Chris wasn't causing a heat inside Anders, but an inferno, a blaze that threaten to make Anders lose control. Chris stood and removed his jeans. Anders could see Chris' huge hardon that was barely contained by the trunk underwear he was wearing. Chris kneeled down and slid Anders pants off and smiled. Chris raised Anders from the floor and kissed him, Anders allowing Chris' tongue to explore his mouth, Anders began to tremble in Chris' arms. Chris stood and removed his underwear, Anders was mesmerized at seeing Chris' cock. He had to be at least nine inches and thick, Chris was truly the picture of masculinity standing before Anders, his sculpted muscles and huge cock highlighted by the light of the fire. Chris kneeled next to Anders and slowly slid Anders underwear off.

Chris laid Anders back and began to kiss him. Anders broke the kiss and looked at Chris. What's wrong, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, I want this, more than you know, said Anders. But, said Chris? Chris....I haven't been with anyone since Liam and that was two and a half years ago, said Anders. Chris smiled. I can't help but notice that you're...rather.....huge, said Anders almost embarrassed by the words he spoke. Chris smiled and put his hand on Anders cheek, I'm also very skilled, but if anything doesn't feel right, or you don't like it, you say the word and it stops, said Chris. I want this, I really do, it's just, Anders looked down at Chris' huge cock, seeing the pre-cum pool at the tip, seeing how turned on Chris was. Chris I've never been with a man as large as you, said Anders. Chris smiled, like I said I'm very skilled and I want to make love to you, but only if you want me to, said Chris.

Let me show you how good I can make you feel, said Chris as he kissed Anders and laid him back. Chris slowly slid his hand over Anders cock, impressed by Anders size. Chris stood and opened a box above the fireplace and removed a bottle of lube. Anders rose to his knees, Chris' cock inches from his face. Anders wrapped his hand around Chris' cock, he could literally feel Chris' cock pulsate in his hand. Anders could feel the power radiate from Chris, an almost raw and unbridled power that Anders wanted Chris to unleash on him, to fill him with that power. Anders leaned down and ran his tongue over the head of Chris' cock catching the pool of pre-cum on his tongue. The taste of Chris exploded across Anders tongue, it was slightly sweet and Anders wanted more as he engulfed the head of Chris' cock and swirled his tongue across it.

Chris drew in a deep breath as he felt Anders mouth on his cock, Chris looked down to see Anders looking up at him with his vivid blue eyes. Chris watched as Anders skillfully and slowly ran his mouth down Chris' cock. It turned Chris on even more to see Anders looking up at him while he sucked his cock. Chris put his hand on the back of Anders head gently guided Anders back and forth on his cock, feeling Anders take him to the back of his throat. Oh my god Anders, that's incredible, said Chris as he continued to watch Anders. Anders leaned down further and drew one of Chris large balls into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. Fuck Anders, said Chris. Chris went to his knees and pulled Anders into a kiss, need had seized Chris, the need to be inside of Anders. Chris laid Anders on his back, the heat from the fire paled in comparison to the heat between Anders and Chris. 

Chris opened the bottle of lube and began to apply it to Anders opening. Chris gently began to press one of his fingers into Anders. Anders drew in a breath, am I hurting you, said Chris? No, you're doing fine, said Anders. After some time Chris began to press another finger into Anders. Is that okay, said Chris? Yes, said Anders. Anders body began to react to Chris' fingers, Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, I want to be in you so bad said Chris, as he kissed Anders again. Chris slowly stroked his fingers in and out of Anders. I'm ready Chris, said Anders. Chris positioned himself between Anders legs and raised them to his shoulders. Chris applied more lube to Anders and then himself. Chris rubbed his cock against Anders hole and began to slowly sink into him. Anders drew in a sharp breath, Chris immediately stopped, you okay, said Chris? Anders nodded yes.

Chris was more than three-fourths of his length into Anders, Anders had never felt so full before as Chris filled him with his cock. Chris had gotten his full length into Anders and closed his eyes at the sensation of being all the way inside of Anders. Chris had hit something deep inside of Anders that no other man had ever been able to do. Anders trembled and kissed Chris. Chris began to slowly withdraw and press back into Anders. Chris looked into Anders blue eyes, for Chris it had always just been about getting off, shooting a couple of loads then move on. As he looked down at Anders he felt something different this time, he could feel Anders need and he wanted to fulfill it for him, he wanted more than just sex with Anders. Chris propped himself up on his arms above Anders, he drew Anders face into his chest and held him there as he drove himself into Anders.

Anders was lost in the sensations Chris was giving him, there was no space, no time, just Chris. Anders ran his hands down Chris' back to his ass and began to pull Chris into him. Chris began to increase the power in his thrusts, watching the pleasure on Anders face when he would thrust into Anders. Oh god Chris more, said Anders almost breathless. Chris thrusted into Anders hard, making him cry out, YES, LIKE THAT, yelled Anders. Anders had lost complete control and Chris began to thrust into Anders even harder than before making Anders cry out again and again, begging Chris and clawing at his body. Anders grabbed a hold of Chris arms as if to brace himself as his back arched and his head went, a scream of ecstasy escaping his mouth as Anders began to cum. Chris looked down and watched Anders cum, he had never man cum with out touching themselves.

Chris looked in Anders eyes, Anders I'm going to cum, Anders was unable to speak and Chris began to drive into Anders with everything he had, FUCK ANDERS, yelled Chris as he erupted deep inside of Anders making Anders cum again. A primal, guttural yell came from Chris' throat as Chris drove hard into Anders with each release. Anders could feel Chris' hot cum being pumped inside him, his mind went numb, there only Chris pumping into him. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders and rolled on his back as he pulled Anders onto his chest and put his arms around him. Both men panting too hard to speak. After a couple of minutes Anders looked down at Chris, my god where did you learn to do that. Chris chuckle, I didn't know I could do that, said Chris. Chris I have never had a man make me cum without touching myself, said Anders. Chris laughed, I told you I was skilled, guess I found a new one, said Chris.


	24. Chapter 24

Anders woke the next morning, Chris was pressed against his back with his arm around Anders waist. Anders could feel Chris softly breathing on the back of his neck. Anders snuggled against Chris and enjoyed his warmth. Anders looked out the window, the sun had just risen and yellow light chased the orange light away. Anders went to get up, where are you going, said Chris? To make some coffee, said Anders. Chris gently pulled Anders back into bed and against his chest as he threw the covers back over Anders. Stay and keep me warm, said Chris as his arms went around Anders. Anders couldn't resist Chris' request and snuggled against the broad chest. How do you feel this morning, asked Chris? Fantastic, and maybe a little sore, said Anders. Anders propped his head up on his arm and looked at Chris, but most of all I feel very happy and content, said Anders as he kissed Chris. 

Chris kissed Anders back, sorry about the soreness, said Chris smiling. I think that has more to do with me than you, said Anders. What do you want to do today, asked Chris? For right now, exactly what we are doing now, said Anders as he laid back down on Chris chest. Later they got up and made coffee, any thoughts to what you want to do today. I was thinking we could invite everybody up for an early dinner, said Anders? Sounds good, I'll start calling everyone, said Chris. Call Jill and invite her too, said Danny smiling. Yes sir, said Chris smiling. Chris called of the friends and invited them. Later that afternoon Claire, Jill, Leon and Rebecca arrived. Wine was poured as they talked. I guess we should get started on dinner, said Anders as Claire, Jill and Rebecca followed him into the kitchen. Chris and Leon went outside to smoke.

Well, said Rebecca? Well what, said Anders? Did you and Chris, you know, "couple" last night, said Rebecca. Anders laughed and turned slightly red, as a matter of fact we did, said Anders. And, said Jill looking at Anders? Anders started laughing, let's just say I was a little sore this morning, said Anders. The group started laughing loudly, what do you think they're talking about, said Leon? Chris chuckled, probably me and Anders having sex last night, said Chris. Leon laughed, must've been epic by the way they're laughing, or really bad, said Leon. Chris gives Leon a friendly shove, trust me it was epic...for both of us, said Chris. Dude, you're really into Anders aren't you, said Leon? Chris smiled, I like him, said Chris. It show's, said Leon. Chris and Leon grab some fire wood on their way into the house. Need any help, asked Chris? 

The friends sat down and ate dinner. Anders that was amazing, what was that soup called again, asked Claire? Korean Pork Ramen, said Anders. Please e-mail me the recipe for that, it was delicious, said Claire. The friends left and Anders and Chris sat in front of the fire place. So I think we need to discuss where this thing between us is going, said Anders. Alright, said Chris. So where do you see us going Chris, asked Anders. I don't know, said Chris. I've only had one serious relationship and it didn't end well, said Chris. The rest of the time I was just looking for someone to get off with, said Chris. So is this something you want to pursue or is it just casual for you, asked Anders? I don't know, said Chris. You don't know, said Anders setting up. Don't get upset, said Chris. Then name it right now Chris, I just need to know what you think this is, said Anders.

If I had to put a name on it right now, I would have to say casual, said Chris. So then last night night was just sex for you, said Anders? Yes, I mean no, said Chris. Last night was special to me Anders, it really was, said Chris, but....... But what, said Anders. I feel like you're looking for a relationship and I don't know if that's what I want, said Chris. I see, said Anders as he sat down his glass of wine and stood. Chris stood, now you're mad, said Chris? I'm not mad, I'm not upset, I'm just ....nothing, said Anders. I think this was a mistake, said Chris. I mean this could never work between us, we're just too different, said Chris. Anders felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. Anders looked at Chris, for once I agree with you, said Anders as turned and walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Anders called MOYA, I need an escort back to MOYA, said Anders. 

Chris was standing by the fire place, why the hell did he say that to Anders when he knew that wasn't how he felt at all. Chris really liked Anders, and he wanted something more than just casual sex with Anders. Chris heard what sounded like a helicopter approaching, ANDERS, yelled Chris as he went towards the bedroom. The Bedroom door opened and Anders stepped out in his coat and carrying his bag, you can relax Captain, that's just my ride coming to take me back to MOYA, said Anders. What are you talking about, said Chris? You're right, we are just too different and I was deluding myself to think there could ever be anything between us other than a professional relationship, said Anders. You are relieved Captain, said Anders. You will not need to return to Moya, the security team there will suffice for my needs, said Anders. 

There was a knock at the door, Anders walked over and opened the door to find a soldier standing there. Dr. Anderson, said the soldier? Yes, said Anders. We here to take you back to Moya, said the soldier. I'm ready, said Anders as he followed the soldier to the helicopter and got in. Chris watched the helicopter leave and closed the door, what the fuck just happened, said Chris? Chris stayed at the cabin that night, replaying the events over in his head. Anders had dismissed him from his post as his personal security officer, Chris took another big drink out of the wine bottle. Chris sat up, FUCK HIM, yelled Chris. Let him look out for his own ass, said Chris. The memory of him and Anders from the night before flashed through Chris' mind, he had felt something with Anders that night, Chris liked making love to Anders.

Anders landed at Moya and headed directly upstairs and changed for the lab. Anders then headed downstairs to the lab and began working. Jill and Liam walked into the lab, what are you doing here, asked Jill? Working, said Anders. Where's Chris, asked Jill? I guess he's still at the cabin, said Anders. Liam would you please excuse me and Anders, said Jill. Sure, said Liam as he left the lab. What's going on, said Jill? I'm running an analysis on the the different light spectrums to see which spectrum shows a clearer image of the scan I took with the Mass Spec, said Anders. I mean with you and Chris, said Jill? Captain Redfield has decided that he does not want to pursue a romantic relationship with me, just a sexual one and that's not what I want so I left and came back to the lab to work, said Anders. Riiight, said Jill. Jill walked closer to Anders, are you okay, said Jill? 

I'm fine, and on some level Captain Redfield was right, I should be focusing on Omega not developing a personal relationship right now, said Anders. Anders look at me, said Jill, you have feelings for Chris. Although on some levels I did feel an emotional connection with Captain Redfield, he did not reciprocate that connection or feelings and I thought it useless to pursue it any longer, said Anders. Jill sat down next to Anders, that's got to hurt, said Jill? Although not having your feelings accepted and returned can cause some emotional discomfort, I have chosen to to ignore that and focus on my task at hand which is Omega, said Anders. Anders you can't just shut your feelings down like that, said Jill. I have chose not to allow myself to be distracted by the Captain's rejection, it would be an insufficient use of my time, said Anders. 

Jill walked out of the lab and over to Liam. He is in full logic made isn't he, said Liam? Yes, how did you know that, asked Jill. Liam chuckled, I was married to the man and I can tell you one thing, when he's in logic mode it's useless to try to talk to him, said Liam. Jill picked up her phone and called Chris. Redfield, said Chris. I want your ass back here at 9 am tomorrow morning, so lay off the booze and be here on time, said Jill and hung up. Great, said Chris as he tossed his phone on the bed. The next morning Chris arrived at MOYA and walked up to Jill. Here I am, said Chris. Follow me, said Jill coldly. Jill led Chris into one of the conference rooms and closed the door. Jill gives Chris a hard smack to the back of his head, WHAT THE FUCK REDFIELD, yelled Jill. OW, said Chris rubbing his head, what the hell Jill, said Chris? 

What happened last night Chris, because when I left you and Anders looked like you were getting ready to rip each other’s clothes off, said Jill? Anders asked me how I felt and I told him for now that I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship, and that I kinda saw us as being casual, said Chris. Jill put her head in her hand, what else did you say Chris, said Jill? That maybe we weren't right for each other, said Chris. What kind of game are you playing at Chris, said Jill? You know that man has feelings for you and you have them for him, said Jill. I don't believe it, said Jill the great Chris Redfield is scared? I'm not scared, said Chris. You're afraid to that the biggest risk of all, love, said Jill. You can affect the outcome in combat, on a mission, even on the battle field, but you can't when it comes to love and that scares the living hell out of you, said Jill.

Take some advice Chris, you need to make up your mind and fast, said Jill. A man like Anders will not be alone for long and there is already another one here that could just swoop in and take him away, said Jill. Don't take to long, said Jill. Now, go and see see what Anders is doing, said Jill. I can't, said Chris. Why not, said Jill. Anders relieved me last night, said Chris. Well I outrank Anders, and I'm telling you to report to your post, said Jill winking. Chris walked to the lab to find Anders working on a laptop and a screen above his desk. Chris walked over to Anders, any new updates, said Chris. I relieved you of duty last night Captain, what are you doing here, said Anders never taking his eyes from the screen. Jill reinstated me, said Chris. I see, said Anders. Anders stood up, follow me Captain, said Anders. Anders led Chris outside the lab door, this will be your new post Captain, said Anders. 

My instructions are to keep an eye on you, said Chris. Precisely, there is only one way in and one way out of the lab and it's this door right here, said Anders. I cannot leave the lab without you seeing me, and no one can get into the lab with you seeing them, said Anders. You serve no purpose being inside of the lab where you will undoubtedly cause a distraction and interrupt our work, said Anders. MOYA, please restrict access to Dr. Anderson's lab to clearance personnel only, authorization Anderson 57122, initiate, said Anders. "Lab may now only be accessed by clearance personnel only", stated MOYA. Anders smiled at Chris and walked back into the lab. Chris smirked at Anders as the lab door closed behind him. Chris scanned his badge, "You are not authorized to access this lab", said MOYA. What, said Chris. Chris scanned his badge again, but got the same message from MOYA. MOYA open the door to Dr. Anders Anderson's lab, authorization Redfield 77249, said Chris. "Access denied, you are not authorized to enter this lab", said MOYA. Chris hung his head.


	25. Chapter 25

Anders leaned back from the screen and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, he had been in the lab for over twelve hours. Anders eyes burned and stung from being strained. I need rest, said Anders. Anders walked out of the lab to find Chris standing by the door, doctor, said Chris. Captain, said Anders. Anders went to the stairs and walked up to the house level, his shoulders were stiff and his neck hurt. Anders walked into the kitchen area to eat. Chris walked into the kitchen, I'm perfectly safe here Captain, I doubt if any of the lunch meats will attack me, said Anders. My orders are to go where ever you go, said Chris. Anders finished eating and went upstairs to his bedroom, Anders decided that a hot bath would help relax him. Anders stood under the hot water, he mind went to Chris. Stop being illogical, said Anders to himself. 

Anders dressed and went to bed. Anders was wakened in the night from a nightmare. ANDERS, said Chris, as he gently shook Anders. It took Anders a few seconds to realize what was going on. DAMN IT, said Anders as he dropped his head in his hands, he had not had a flash back dream in two years. Chris put his arms around Anders, it was just a dream, said Chris. Anders had dreamed about when him and his unit was ambushed in Iraq, Anders had been shot and he lost two members of his unit that day, the memory had haunted Anders ever since. Anders pulled back from Chris, I'm alright, thank you for coming to check on me, said Anders as he laid back down. Anytime, said Chris as he walked back to his room. Chris laid down, he had single handedly ruined his chance with Anders, and he doubted if Anders would ever give him a second chance. 

Chris woke the next morning and went to check on Anders but Anders was not in his room. Chris looked downstairs but Anders was not there, he must be at the lab figured Chris. Chris showered and ate and went down to the lab and stood by the door. Anders had finally been able to clean the scan up to make out what it was, Oh my god, said Anders as he hit the evacuation button on the wall. EVERYBODY OUT, yelled Anders. Chris entered the lab and ran over to Anders, what's going on, said Chris. I need you to get everyone outside of that door behind the blast doors now, said Anders. What's going on, said Chris? That's an order Captain, now do it, said Anders. Chris helped evacuate the staff behind the blast doors and went back for Anders. Everyone is evacuated, said Chris. Your not, I said everyone and that includes you Captain, said Anders. 

Chris leaned down into Anders face, I'm not leaving you alone, so feel free to write me the fuck up, said Chris. Anders grabs his laptop and a stack of papers from his desk and heads for the door. MOYA, activate emergency lab protocol Anderson one, seal the lab, said Anders. Authorization required, said MOYA. Anderson 57122, said Anders. Authorization accepted, activating emergency lab protocol Anderson one, said MOYA. Anders and Chris run through the blast doors and close them. MOYA, seal the blast doors using emergency lab protocol Anderson one, authorization Anderson 57122, said Anders. Sealing blast doors, emergency lab protocol initiated, said MOYA. MOYA, erect a level 10 Neutrino field around Omega and set emergency bulk heads in place, authorization Anderson 57122, said Anders. Level 10 Neutrino field in place, emergency bulk heads are in place, said MOYA.

Jill and Liam come running over to Anders and Chris, what's going on, said Jill. Liam I need you to get ahold of the president and get him as quickly as you can, said Anders. What's going on, said Jill. The worst case scenario, only it's no longer just a scenario, said Anders. What is it, said Jill? I'll explain everything when the president arrives, I have to get prepared, said Anders as he ran upstairs. Chris took off after Anders. Anders wait, said Chris. Now is a REALLY bad time Chris, said Anders. Chris stopped Anders and put his hands on his shoulders, what can I do to help, said Chris? You can let me work, said Anders as he walked away. An hour later the president arrived, Chris knocked on Anders door. Anders the president is here, said Chris. Anders opened the door, I'm ready, said Anders as he followed Chris down stairs. 

Chris lead Anders into one of the conference rooms. Anders walk to the front of the room. MOYA, seal this room, authorization Anderson 57122, said Anders. Room sealed, said MOYA. Thank you for coming Mr. President, said Anders. What is all of this about, asked the President. The human race surviving, said Anders. What are you talking about, asked the president. When Omega first crashed on Earth there were strange dead zones that began to form and actually rotate around Omega, I later found out that they weren't just dead zones but concentrate Neutrino fields capable of killing, said Anders. The Earth quakes that we experienced, but couldn't explain were caused by Omega as well. How were they caused, asked Jill? Concentrated gravimetric energy that Omega was emitting, said Anders. The energy didn't show up on our scans because we weren't looking for it, said Anders.

The feedback loop that happened when I tried to scan Omega with the mass Spec, and the sudden heat increase, were Omega preparing, said Anders. Preparing for what, said Chris. In essence, to give birth, said Anders? What, said the president? I managed to get one scan of Omega before the Mass Spec was destroyed, Anders placed the scan on the screen. If you look here you can see Omega under going Mitosis, said Anders. The room stared at Anders blankly, think back to seventh grade science class and how some cells divide but means of Mitosis, said Anders. The build the new cell inside of themselves and the force the new cell away by means of Mitosis, said Anders. They split, said the president? Yes, said Anders. So were are going to have two Omega molecule's, said Jill? Yes, but the earth will not survive the process, said Anders. 

What do you mean doctor, said the president? When Omega splits to release the new molecule, the gravimetric energy will be stronger that we can even measure, said Anders. If you detonated every nuclear weapon on Earth at the same time the energy released from that detonation would be like a spark compared to what Omega will release, said Anders. So what do we do, said the president. You will need to swear-in everyone in this room before I can divulge that Mr. President, said Anders. The president stood, everyone raise their right hands, said the president. The information about to be discussed in this room can never be discussed or reveal outside of this room, or I will hang your ass for treason, said the President. Everyone agreed. The only viable option we have is project Night Bird, said Anders.

Project Night Bird, said the president? Omega can't stay on earth, our only hope is to take Night Bird to the other side of the moon, load Omega into a NP3 high velocity missile and shoot it into deep space and hope it's far enough away when it divides, said Anders. How long until Omega divides, asked the president? Less than twenty-four hours, said Anders. What makes this Night Bird more viable that just sending up a shuttle, said Chris. I designed Night Bird using a completely new kind of metal that can withstand the velocities that it can reach. New metal, said Jill. I call it tritanium, and it can actually bend and move at high speeds, said Anders. Light travels at 186,282 miles a second, I've been working on a propulsion system that would allow us to reach that speed, said Anders. Unfortunately, I've only been able to reach a max speed of 70,121 miles a second, said Anders. 

But at that speed I could reach the other side of the moon in seven minutes, launch Omega into deep space and come home, said Anders. Sounds like a plan, I'll put a team together, said Chris. I don't need a team, said Anders, SARA will be with me. Who's SARA, asked Chris? She's the onboard AI, said Anders. You can't do this alone with some AI as back up, said Chris. SARA can perform over ten trillion computations a second, how many can you do Captain, asked Anders.? It's insane, said Chris. Nobody knows Night Bird or the propulsion system better that me and SARA, said Anders, I'll be fine. I agree with the Captain, said the president. You need another person with you, just in case, said the president. Captain I'm personally assigning you to this mission with the doctor, said the president. Yes sir, said Chris as he stood.

Anders looked at Chris, fine, and rolled his eyes. FINE, yelled Chris. FINE, yelled Anders. The president leaned over to Jill, these two need to just fuck and get it over with, giggled the president. Jill covered her laugh. I'll have an Apache helicopter here in ten minutes doctor, said the president. Thank you sir, said Anders. Anders walked out of the room with Chris right behind him, you got ten minutes to grab whatever you need, I'll meet you at the bay, said Anders. Chris stopped Anders and turned him towards him, Anders you can't do this alone, don't shut me out on this, said Chris. If something does go wrong up there Chris, we are on our own, do you understand what that means, said Anders? You're worried about me, said Chris? OF COURSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU....YOU BIG DOPE, yelled Anders. Chris grabbed Anders and kissed him. 

The president and Jill walked by as Anders and Chris kissed, it's about time, said the president. Anders broke the kiss with Chris, we need to get ready, said Anders. I'm so sorry Anders, I didn't mean what I said, said Chris. I just got scared and turned into an idiot, said Chris. I'm just as responsible, said Anders, I shut down and went straight into logic mode instead out trying to talk it out, said Anders. Chris pulled Anders forehead against his, let's do the damn thing, said Chris laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

Anders and Chris land at the secret location where Night Bird is housed and walked in. Chris froze as he looked at Night Bird. HOLY MOTHER AND JOSEPH, said Chris. Chris Redfield, meet Night Bird, said Anders. Completely undetectable by radar, top speed of 70,000 thousand miles a second, can house up to five passengers, with an on-board AI, said Anders. And you designed this, said Chris? I did, said Anders. It's part of a project to colonized Mars, said Anders. A normal space shuttle would take a little over two years to reach Mars, said Anders. At its current speed, Night Bird could do it in seven days, said Anders. If I can get Night Bid to accelerate to the speed of light, it would reach Mars in sixteen minutes instead of seven days, said Anders. We could colonize Mars in less than a year, said Anders. Sort of like Star Trek, said Chris.

Yes and no, said Anders. Star Trek uses Warp drive that is based off a mater/anti-matter exchange. That exchange, in theory, releases a huge amount of energy that is focused through a propulsion system designed to contain that amount of energy and powers the ship. My system is based off of a Lithium/ Cobalt exchange, said Anders. Why not matter and anti-matter like Start Trek, said Chris. Anders laughed, we know that matter and anti-matter exist, we just don't have the technology to detect them yet, said Anders. Come on I'll introduce you to SARA, said Anders as he and Chris boarded the ship. Welcome back Anders, said SARA. Thanks, SARA this is Captain Chris Redfield, said Anders. It's nice to meet you Captain, may I call you Chris, asked SARA? Sure, said Chris. Thank you Chris, said SARA. Did you make her too, asked Chris? 

No, she was a gift from Oyoko Hanashi, said Anders. He's a brilliant Japanese scientist who specializes in AI, said Anders. SARA, allow Chris to access anything and everything he needs to, said Anders. I will need your authorization code Anders, said SARA. Authorization ANDERSON 57721, said Anders. You now have full access to Night Bird Chris, said SARA. Thanks, can you see us, asked Chris. Yes, said SARA. I am also monitoring your vital signs, said SARA. Come on we need to get Omega aboard, said Anders. Once Omega was on board Anders ran through the systems check. Everything is operating at maximum efficiency, said SARA. Thanks SARA. SARA, traveling at maximum velocity, what is the estimated time it will take to reach our destination, asked Anders? Approximately six minutes and thirty-eight seconds, said SARA. Thank you SARA, said Anders.

Anders walked to the back of the ship and began modifying the MB3 rocket. What are you doing, said Chris? I am adding four booster rockets to the MB3 to take it further into deep space said Anders. How, said Chris? Once the rocket has expended it's fuel one of the boosters will fire, once that booster has expended it's fuel the next booster will fire until all of the boosters have fired, said Anders. This rocket has to reach a distance of at least five hundred thousand miles from Earth, said Anders. SARA, with the current modifications to the MB3 rocket, what is the maximum distance it can reach, said Anders? Current modifications will allow the MB3 to travel approximately four hundred and forty-one thousand miles, said SARA. That's a little short, said Chris. I know but it's also all we have, said Anders. What if we took the Night Bird further out and fired, said Chris?

We can't, we'd burn through the Lithium/ Cobalt exchange, we wouldn't have enough to get back, said Anders. Are you one hundred percent sure of that said Chris looking at Anders and narrowing his eyes. There might be a way and I considered it, but it seemed to risky, said Anders. Chris put his hand on Anders cheek, I'm willing to do it if you are, said Chris, what's the idea? We take Night Bird as far out as we can depleting the Lithium/Cobalt exchange, we fire the MB3 and we use the cabin to get home, said Anders. So, let's do that, said Chris. It's risky Chris, we would only have the front part of the ship, and we would only have maneuvering thrusters, said Anders. Chris we have to re-enter the Earth’s atmosphere at just the right angle or we will burn up, not to mention that it will take us a little over two days to get home, said Anders. 

Are you sure you want to do this, said Anders? Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, Our friends, our families, the world itself is depending on us to keep them alive, said Chris. Not to mention our future together, said Chris smiling. Anders smiled back, he like the sound of hearing Chris say "our future together". Anders kissed Chris, we will need to recalculate everything, said Anders. As Chris was recalculating, Anders walked over and handed his s suit. What's this, said Chris? It's a specialized flight suit, it will help with the high velocity we will be traveling at and SARA can monitor your vitals as well. Chris looked at the suit, it's going to be a little tight, said Chris. It's designed that way to insulate you, said Anders. Yeah but this is really going to show off my, Chris looked down at his crotch, stuff, said Chris.

Anders smiled, I'll try not to stare, said Anders as he removed his shirt. Anders and Chris put on the suits, it's like trying to put two bowling balls and a bat inside a glove, said Chris as he adjusted himself. Anders began to laugh, but you do look hot, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders, speaking of hot, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Anders. Hey do you think they would mind if we borrowed these, said Chris. Borrow them for what, said Anders. I was thinking that we could go to the cabin, put these on and play Space Man, said Chris. Space Man, said Anders smiling? Yeah, because I really want to take a trip to your anus, said Chris as he kissed Anders. Anders and Chris finished getting everything ready and exited the ship. The president, Jill and Liam, were waiting. Well Dr. Anderson, is this going to work, asked the President?

Yes sir, but I did modify the plan somewhat and I am going to modify it again, said Anders? Anders told them about his plan to exhaust the fuel to go further out. Is that wise Doctor, asked the President? It's the only option we have, said Anders. I was also thinking that instead of trying to bring the cock pit back to Earth we should dock with the ISS and come back on a shuttle, said Anders. What's the ISS, said Chris. The International Space Station, said Anders. It's just too risky to try and bring the cock pit back on it's own, said Anders. I thought the cock pit could fly independently from the rest of Night Bird, said the President? It can but it only has maneuvering thrusters, and I don't think that will be enough to get and keep us on the trajectory we need to come back to Earth, said Anders. Then you dock with the ISS and come back on the shuttle, said The President.

Jill walked up to Anders and Chris, you two be careful up there, said Jill as she hugged Chris and Anders. Copy that, said Chris. Liam walked up to Anders, could I speak to you for a moment, said Liam? Anders and Liam walked around to the other side of Night Bird, Chris watching carefully as they left his sight. Listen, I want you to be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks said Liam. I know you don't want to hear this Anders, but I still love you and I always will, said Liam. Anders could see the tears in Liam's eyes, Anders softly kissed Liam and put his arms around him, I'll be fine, said Anders. Liam put his arms around Anders and held him tight against him, please, come back to me Anders safe and sound, said Liam. Anders stepped back from Liam, understood, said Anders as Anders turned and walked back to Chris, tears beginning to sting his eyes.

Anders stood next to Chris and Chris looked down at him, you okay, said Chris placing his hand on Anders shoulders. Fine, said Anders. I need to grab a few more things before we leave, said Anders. I'll help you, said Chris. Good luck to you two, said the President. Thank you sir, said Anders and Chris in unison. Anders and Chris loaded the last remaining supplies on board Night Bird. Ready, said Anders? Lead the way, said Chris. Chris strapped in his seat in the cock pit, Anders walked up and sat down a bucket. What's that for, asked Chris? It's for you, said Anders. Me, said Chris? What's the fastest you have ever traveled, MOCK 3, MOCK 4, said Anders? Yeah, said Chris looking at Anders suspiciously? Well on this trip you will be traveling at seventy thousand miles a second, and your first trip can be a little....rough, said Anders.

I'll be fine said Chris. Just in case you're not, we'll just keep this here, said Anders. Chris pulled Anders down on his lap and kissed him, I missed you so much, said Chris. I missed you too, said Anders. What do you say when we get back we go to some tropical little island and just hide away from the world for a while, we could bring the suits, said Chris as he kissed Anders? Anders laughed, you're really hung up on these suits aren't you, said Anders. How could I not be when they make you look like that, said Chris. We really need to get the pre-flight check done, said Anders. SARA, said Chris. Yes Chris, said SARA. Can you please complete the pre-flight check list, said Chris? Of course, said SARA. Running pre-flight diagnostic now, said SARA. Now, where were we, said Chris as he pulled Anders into a kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Anders looked over the flight plan again and the calculations. I think we're ready, said Anders. Anders and Chris buckled in, SARA, begin Lithium/Cobalt exchange, said Anders. Anders looked at Chris, here we go, as Anders began the lift off. This ride is pretty smooth, said Chris as Night Bird ascended through the clouds. Lithium/Cobalt exchange is at one hundred percent, said SARA. Hang on, said Anders. Initiating Lithium/Cobalt fusion in three, two, one, launch, said Anders. Black Bird shot through the clouds with a loud sonic boom. SSSHHHIIIITTT, said Chris as he grabbed the arm rest. SARA, what's our speed, said Anders? 30,000 miles a second, said Sara. Estimated time to fuel depletion, asked Anders? Nine minute and sixteen seconds. Anders looked at Chris laid back against the seat, you alright Chris, asked Anders.

Chris gave a little smile and a thumbs up. After what seemed like an eternity to Chris, the ship came to a stop, Chris grabbed the bucket between the seats and began to vomit. Anders looked at Chris, that's most everyone's reaction to their first trip on Night Bird, said Anders as he rubbed Chris' back. Chris sat up and looked at Anders, that was the most intense ride I have ever taken, said Chris. Let's get started, said Anders as he and Chris unbuckled from their seats. There's some mouth wash in the cabinet in the back, giggled Anders. Chris went and used the mouth wash and returned to Anders. So now what, said Chris? Now I just need to calculate the trajectory for the MB3 and lunch. Anders I'm detecting an increase in radiation from Omega, said SARA. By what percent, asked Anders? Omega's radiation output has increased by three percent, said SARA.

Anders ran a scan on Omega, DAMN, said Anders. What is it, said Chris. Omega's mitosis process has accelerated, said Anders. What's that mean, said Chris. It mean's we have less time than we thought, said Anders. Omega's radiation output just increased by another six percent, said SARA. Fatal radiation exposure at this rate will occur in nine minutes, said SARA. SARA, load the MB3 into the launch tube, said Anders. The MB3 has been loaded, said SARA. Anders began to type on the keyboard, SARA, on my mark launch the MB3 to these coordinates, said Anders. MARK, said Anders. The MB3 launched from Night Bird, Anders and Chris watched as the rocket glare faded out of site. SARA, can you still monitor the radiation increase in Omega, said Anders? Yes, current radiation levels have increased by forty-three percent, said SARA. 

Were too close, Omega is going to split very soon, said Anders. SARA, how much Lithium/Cobalt exchange do we have left, asked Anders? Less than four percent, said SARA. That's not enough to get us far enough away, said Anders. Should we separate the ship, said Chris. Not yet, said Anders. SARA, what's the ships compliment of weapons, asked Anders? Night Bird is currently equipped with two RH-7 rockets and one Tri-Cobalt device, said SARA. SARA, how many seconds of momentum can we achieve with the fuel we have left, asked Anders? Approximately 1.3 seconds, said SARA. Is that approximation at top speed, said Anders? Yes, said SARA. How far would that take us away from Omega, said Danny? seventy-one thousand miles, said SARA. DAMN, said Anders. What, said Chris. We need at least twice that distance, said Anders.

SARA, if I ejected the core and detonated the Tri-Cobalt device, how much distance would I need between Night Bird and the detonation, said Anders? I do not recommend detonating the core with the Tri-Cobalt device, said SARA. Explain, said Anders. The resulting explosion would provide enough momentum to clear us from Omega's blast, but the blast would also create enough Gamma radiation to kill you and Chris, said SARA. Great, more good news, said Anders. SARA, could we use one of the RH-7 missiles to to detonate the core, same scenario as with the Tri-Cobalt device, said Anders? Yes, the RH-7 missile would still create Gamma radiation, but it would be within tolerances for the ship, SARA. Would the resulting shock wave be enough to move us out of Omega's range, said Anders? Unknown, said SARA.

Explain, said Anders. Based on the the hypothetical models you created Anders, the answer would be yes, but since an Omega has never been observed during mitosis there is no data available for me to make an analysis, said SARA. What the hell did she just say, said Chris? Basically I'm asking her to guess, said Anders. Chris, your heart rate and blood pressure have increased, would you like for me to play some calming music for you, said SARA. I'm good, said Chris. SARA prepare to to burn the last of the Lithium/ Cobalt exchange on my mark, said Anders. Anders and Chris buckled in, ready, said Anders? Ready, said Chris as he blew out a deep breath. MARK, said Anders. SARA ignited the remaining fuel and the ship lunged forward and came to a stop. SARA, how far did we travel, asked Anders. Approximately seventy thousand, eight-hundred and twenty nine miles, said SARA. 

SARA, route all systems to the main com in the cock pit, said Anders. All systems have be routed to the main com, said SARA. SARA, load one of the RH-7 missiles and prepare to launch on my command, said Anders. Missile is loaded and ready to fire, said SARA. SARA, prepare to eject the Lithium/Cobalt core on my command, said Anders. I will need you authorization code Anders, said SARA. Authorization ANDERSON 57721, said Anders. Command code accepted, said SARA. Anders looked at Chris, Chris leaned over and kissed Anders. No matter what happens, we're together, said Chris. Anders smiled at Chris. SARA, eject the core, said Anders. Core away, said SARA. Anders watched the timer, SARA prepared to fire, said Anders. FIRE, said Anders. SARA fired the RH-7 missile, a few second later there was an explosion propelling the ship forward. 

HANG ON, yelled Anders. SARA, what's our speed, said ANDERS. We are traveling at twenty-six thousand miles a second, said SARA. How long can we maintain this velocity, said Anders? Current velocity will begin to diminish in one minute and nine seconds, said SARA. Anders turned the ship parallel with the shock wave and an alarm began to sound. The computers behind Anders and Chris began to pop and send sparks into the cabin, a small fire started. WE NEED TO GET THAT FIRE OUT, yelled Anders. ON IT, yelled Chris as he unbuckled and headed to the back. The cabin began to shake as Chris grabbed the fire extinguisher and started putting the fire out. Breeches are beginning to form on the outer hull Anders, said SARA. CHRIS GET BACK UP HERE, yelled Anders. Chris made it back to Anders and buckled in. 

SARA, seal the cock pit from the rest of the ship, said Anders. The doors behind Anders and Chris closed, Cock pit is sealed, said SARA. SARA, DETACH THE COCK PIT NOW, yelled Anders. Hull breech in the main cabin, said SARA. Detaching cock pit now, said SARA. The cock pit detached but began to spin, SARA, STABILIZE THE COCKPIT USING THE PORT THRUSTERS, yelled Anders. The cock pit stopped spinning and leveled out, SARA, how far have we traveled, said Anders? We have traveled and additional sixty-four thousand, two-hundred and seven miles, said SARA. Anders blew out a breath, lets hope that's enough, said Anders. Anders looked at Chris, you alright, asked Anders? A little dizzy, but I'm fine, said Chris. SARA, run a damage report on the cock pit, said Anders. Chris unbuckled out of the chair and leaned over and kissed Anders.

That was damn impressive, said Chris. We're not out of the woods yet, said Anders. I have completed the damage report Anders, said SARA. Let's hear it, said Anders. There is minor damage to the outer hull, structural integrity is down to seventy-eight percent and the seal to the cock pit is leaking, said SARA. We need to seal that leak, said Anders. Anders opened a small door and took out a can of sealant and applied it around the door. The leak has been sealed, said SARA. Great, said Anders. Anders I am detecting a shoulder subluxation on your left side, said SARA. Yeah, I figured you would catch that, said Anders. What did she say, said Chris? I have a dislocated shoulder, said Anders. Chris, do you have any emergency medical training, asked SARA. Yes, said Chris. You will need to reset Anders shoulder, I can walk you through it, said SARA.

That's alright, I've done this before, said Chris. Chris looked down at Anders, it's going to hurt like hell, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris, I know but it hurts like hell now, said Anders. Anders sat up and placed his right hand on Chris' arm. Ready, said Chris as he placed both his hands on Anders left shoulder? Do it, said Anders. Chris shoved Anders left shoulder hard against the seat, a loud popping sound could be heard as Anders shoulder popped back into place. Anders let out a blood curding scream when the shoulder popped in place. Chris drew Anders against his chest and kissed his head as Anders panted against his chest. It's over, it's over, said Chris as he held Anders and kissed his head. FUCK, yelled Anders into Chris' chest. Chris chuckled, did I just hear you drop the f-bomb, said Chris? I may have a few more to say, said Anders.

Chris there is some morphine in the emergency medical kit under the console, said SARA. Chris took out the kit and found the morphine. Hold off on that for a minute, said Anders. SARA, how long will it take us to reach the ISS at our current speed, said Anders? Approximately eight-teen hours, forty-eight minutes and thirty-six seconds, said SARA. But you will not be able to reach the ISS in that time, said SARA. Why not, said Anders? The fuel cells will be exhausted in twelve hours, said SARA. Are we in communication range of the ISS, said Anders? No, communication will be possible with the ISS in approximately thirteen hours, said SARA. What are the condition of the ion batteries, asked Anders. Ion batteries are fully charged and can provide power for life support for another seven days, said SARA. Well at least that's good news, said Anders. 

Chris gave Anders an injection of the morphine. Chris sat down in his chair and looked at Anders, come here, said Chris with a grin. Anders walked over and laid on Chris' chest, as Chris wrapped his arms around Anders. Anders Omega has completed it's mitosis, I am now detecting two Omega molecules, said SARA. Anders sat up, how long until the shock wave reaches us, said Anders. The shock wave is traveling away from us in the opposite direction, said SARA. Anders blew out a huff of air, thank god, said Anders. Anders laid back down on Chris' chest, well we have eight-teen hours to kill, said Anders. I have an idea on how to make the time go faster, said Chris as he pulled the zipper on the back of Anders flight suit slowly down. Anders leaned up and kissed Chris. SARA, play some soft jazz music, said Anders as he kissed Chris.


	28. Chapter 28

Anders woke on Chris' chest, his shoulder hurt like Hell. SARA, how many hours until we are in communication range of the ISS, said Anders? We are currently in communication range of the ISS, said SARA. Anders sat up and grabbed the radio, Night Bird to the ISS, do you copy, said Anders? Chris woke and sat up slipping his arm around Anders waist and kissing his neck. Night Bird to the ISS, do you copy, said Anders? This is the ISS Night Bird, we copy. Anders turned and kissed Chris. This is Dr. Anders Anderson of the Night Bird, we are in need of assistance, do you copy ISS, said Anders? Copy that doctor, we were also informed that Captain Redfield was with you, said the voice? Affirmative, Captain Redfield is on board with me, said Anders. This is Lt. Commander Jacob Williams of the ISS, have you sustained any injuries, asked the Lt? 

A shoulder dislocation, but it has been addressed, said Anders. We have a shuttle prepped and ready for launch, it should reach you in under two hours, said the Lt. Copy that and thank you Lt., said Anders. It's good to hear that you are alright doctor, said the Lt. It's good to be alright, said Anders, Night Bird out. Chris laid back in the seat pulling Anders back onto his chest, well it looks like we have two hours to kill, said Chris. Actually a lot less than that, said Anders. We have to prep Night Bird for the shuttle to take us back to the ISS, said Anders. Well how much time do we have before we have to start prepping, said Chris? Maybe forty minutes, said Anders. That'll work, said Chris as he kissed Anders and slid his hand down over his ass. Anders and Chris finished making love, Anders laid across Chris' chest, I can't believe we did it, said Anders. 

Chris kissed the top of Anders head, you did it, said Chris. Anders set up and looked at Chris, NO, we did it, said Anders. Chris I could not have done this without you, said Anders. You are brilliant enough to have pulled this off by your self, said Chris. You don't like being acknowledged for helping others, do you, said Anders? It's not why I do it, said Chris. Anders leaned down and kissed Chris, modest and handsome, said Anders. We should start prepping the shuttle, said Anders, Anders looked at the two flight suites on the floor and laughed. The two men dressed and began prepping the Night Bird. A little while later a voice came over the radio, Night Bird this is Captain Eric Garcia of the ISS Shuttle One, do you copy? This is Captain Chris Redfield of the Night Bird, we copy you Shuttle One, said Chris. Good to hear your voice Redfield, said Eric. 

Copy that, said Chris. We are going to attach magnetized anchors to your hull and tow you back to the ISS, said Eric. Roger that, said Chris. Deploying anchors now, stand by Night Bird, said Eric. Anders and Chris heard the anchors make contact with the hull, Night Bird, please confirm contact, said Eric? SARA, are both anchors secured to the hull, asked Anders? Affirmative, both anchors are securely in place Anders, said SARA. Anchors are secured to the hull Shuttle One, said Chris. Confirmed Night Bird, said Eric. You two gentlemen should set back and enjoy the ride, said Eric. Copy that said Chris. Well we should be at the ISS in under two hours, said Anders. I have an idea on how we could pass the time, said Chris as he ran Anders hand down to his hardening cock. CHRIS, they can see us, said Anders. So let them enjoy the show said Chris as he pulled Anders into a kiss. 

Anders and Chris arrived at the ISS and disembarked the Night Bird. Artificial gravity, said Anders looking at the Lt. Commander? Yes we got it a month ago, said Jacob. It's good to see you again Anders, said Jacob as he smiled at Anders. You too, said Anders. If you don't have any plans later on, I thought you could have dinner with me, said Jacob? He's got plans, said Chris as he put his arm around Anders waist. Anders shot Chris a look, we'd be happy to have dinner with you Jacob, said Anders. Great, follow me and I'll take you to your quarters, said Jacob. Jacob led Anders and Chris to separate rooms. Dinner will be at six in my Ready room, said Jacob. I don't like him, said Chris. Jacob is not only accomplished in aeronautics, the ISS and physics, but he helped me plan the mission to Mars, said Anders. Yeah, still don't like him, said Chris. 

Anders and Chris showered and dressed for dinner with Jacob, Anders occasionally having to smack Chris' hand away from his ass. As they walked towards Jacob's Ready room Anders turned to Chris, you behave tonight, said Anders. I will be the epidemy of class and elegance, said Chris with a dramatic flare. I'll settle for good behavior, said Anders. As the group sat down to eat Jacob turned to Anders, I read you idea on using Tetra-Hydromean as a way to heat the temporary structures they will build on Mars, said Jacob. What's tetrahobmine, said Chris? Tetra-Hydromean, it's the radiated water they use to cool the uranium rods in a nuclear power plant, said Anders. Up until now all they could do with it was allow it t pool outside and sit, said Anders. I thought of a way to reduce the radiation enough to use for heating on Mars, said Anders. 

You are truly brilliant, said Jacob smiling at Anders. Chris saw the smile Jacob gave Anders, he didn't like it. So what else have you been up to Anders, asked Jacob. He started dating me, said Chris smiling. You and Anders are dating, said Jacob? Yes, we just recently started seeing each other, said Anders. He really digs my huge cock, said Chris, smiling and nodding his head. Anders looked at Chris, his mouth hanging open. What, you do, said Chris. Anders leaned next to Chris, that is not appropriate dinner conversation, said Anders. Oh sorry, said Chris. I mean, Anders really enjoys my very large penis, said Chris smiling. I see, said Jacob. How was that, asked Chris. Better, said Anders giggling. After dinner Chris walked Anders back to his quarters, I guess I'll see you in the morning, said Chris. Anders kissed Chris. You can stay with me tonight but you have to be quiet, said Anders.

ME, said Chris. You're the one that yells like a Banshee, said Chris. Anders shot Chris a look, fine I'll just put my hand over your mouth, said Chris smiling. The next day Anders and Chris took one of the shuttles back to Cape Canaveral. As they were walking into NASA they saw the President, Jill and Liam waiting for them. Come with me, said the President as he led them into a conference room. First I must start off by saying thank you Dr. Anderson and thank you Captain Redfield, said the President. You save the world from being destroyed, said the President. We got lucky, said Anders. How so, said the President? The blast from Omega's final Mitosis stage luckily blew out into deep space and not back at us, said Anders. Yes but if you and the Captain hadn't taken Omega into space and launched it away from the Earth, we would not be having this conversation, said the President. 

Thank you sir, said Chris. Unfortunately, this incident can never be revealed, said the President. I understand, said Anders. I would love nothing better than to acknowledge you two hero's publicly, but it must remain classified, said the President. Understood sir, said Chris. The president shook their hands and left. Liam walked up to Anders and hugged him, causing Chris to shoot Liam a dirty look. I'm so glad you're okay, said Liam as he hugged Anders. I'm fine, said Anders. Liam stuck his hand out to Chris, Chris took Liam's hand. Thank you Captain Redfield, without you and Anders risking your lives, none of us would be here, said Liam. Chris smiled and nodded at Liam. Jill walked up and hugged Anders, thank you Anders, said Jill. Anders smiled. Jill walked up to Chris and put her arms around his waist, thank you Chris, said Jill.

Anders and Chris arrived back at the BSAA. Claire, Leon and Rebecca were sitting and waiting for them to return. Welcome home said Claire as she hugged Chris and started crying. What's with the water works, said Chris? Claire smacked Chris on the chest, I was worried about you you stupid lug nut, said Claire as she continued to hug Chris. Chris hugged Claire, I'm fine, don't worry so much, said Chris. Leon walked up to Anders and hugged Anders, I'm glad you two made it, said Leon. Jill walked into the room, we may not be able to acknowledge what you two did publicly, but the President has ordered the most fanciest restaurant in D.C. to host a party for you two tonight, said Jill. You don't mean the Belair, said Anders? The one and only, said Jill. What's the Belair, asked Chris. There is a three year waiting list just to get reservations, said Anders. 

Not to mention that the food is prepared but some of the most prestigious Chiefs on the planet, said Anders. I'm in, said Chris. The group flew to D.C. and was escorted by the secret service to the restaurant. Everyone ate and celebrated Anders and Chris. During desert Leon looked at Anders and Chris, it's good to see the two of you together again, said Leon. Chris leaned down and kissed Anders, it certainly is, said Chris. So what are you going to do now, asked Jill? I need to rebuild the Night Bird and get started on it's mission to Mars, said Anders. But first, I'm going to take him to a tiny South Pacific island for a few weeks for some R&R, said Chris. Rest and relaxion, said Rebecca. No, rough and riding, said Chris gyrating his hips. The group exploded with laughter. Anders looked at Chris, you are too much sometimes, said Anders. 

I know, that's why you scream, said Chris as he kissed Anders. The next morning Anders awoke in Chris' bed, Chris was snuggled up against Anders with his arm around his waist. Anders snuggle back against Chris feeling the man's warmth and the hardness of his body. Anders looked out the window and saw a small grouping of deer walking through the back yard and smiled. Anders was happy and he had Chris to thank for it. Anders thought back over the past year and how he thought he would never find happiness again. But then he found Omega and Chris along the way, it hadn't always been a smooth journey, but one he wouldn't trade for anything. Anders sat up, hey, said Chris. Where you going, said Chris? To make coffee, said Anders. Chris pulled Anders onto his chest, if you need to wake up I've got something right here that will wake you up real fast, said Chris.

Chris pulled Anders into a kiss when his phone started ringing. FUCK, said Chris, he recognized it as the BSAA ring tone. Anders got up and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walked to the kitchen. Redfield, said Chris answering the phone. Hey Chris it's Jill. I just wanted to tell you that there is a plane waiting on the BSAA air strip for you and Anders, said Jill. SWEET, said Chris. You two enjoy your time away, said Jill. Chris got up and pulled on a pair of shorts and walked to the kitchen. Anders was cutting up some fruit and making toast while the coffee brewed. Good morning, said Chris as he slid his arms around Anders and kissed his neck. Good morning, said Anders. That was Jill, there is a plane waiting for us at the BSAA air strip, said Chris. We should get showered and pack, said Anders. No rush, said Chris.

The plane flew Anders and Chris to the South Pacific, Chris flew him and Anders to the island by helicopter. They spent the next five days making love, walking on the beach and enjoying each others company. Anders stood in the doorway of the bamboo hut looking out over the ocean. Chris walked up behind Anders and put his arms around his waist, are you calculating how fast the wave are traveling, asked Chris giggling? No, just enjoying the beauty of nature and our time here together, said Anders. You could always help me look for you know who, said Chris. Oh Chris not again, said Anders. He's real, said Chris. Chris, Bigfoot is a myth, said Anders. He's real and I have seen him, said Chris. When and where did you ever see Big Foot, asked Anders? Me and my team were in the Himalaya's and he was watching us from a cliff, said Chris.

That's not Big Foot, that's a Yeti and they don't exist either, said Anders. They do exist, said Chris. There is not on shred of scientific evidence to support the existence of Big Foot, said Anders. They have foot prints, they have hair and most importantly they have pictures, said Chris looking smug. The foot prints were fabricated by a man in California, the hair turned out to be synthetic, and the pictures are just some guy in a hairy costume, said Anders. If Big Foot was real we would have found some evidence of them existing, remains, bones, something, said Anders. They bury their dead that's why no bones have ever been found, said Chris . Anders took Chris face in his hands, I love you...you kook, said Anders as he pulled Chris down into a kiss. Anders phone beep, and he broke his kiss with Chris to check the message. 

Oh my god, OH MY GOD, said Anders. What is it, said Chris moving closer to Anders? They have located another Omega molecule, said Anders. Where, said Chris? In an asteroid that will pass by Earth in seven months, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders face, Anders, said Chris. Anders looked at Chris with a slight smile and a coy look on his face. Anders no, said Chris. Anders pressed against Chris and ran his hands across Chris' ass, giving Chris a little pouty face. Goddamn it, said Chris as he kissed Anders.  
THE END


End file.
